Mai Otome Drei
by DarkTzadkiel
Summary: En un lugar desconocido en la región Este, se halla un gran bosque el cual es cubierto por las llamas desde tiempos inmemorables el cual florecerá junto a ellas por la eternidad.
1. DestinoLegado

En un lugar desconocido en la región Este, se halla un gran bosque el cual es cubierto por las llamas desde tiempos inmemorables el cual florecerá junto a ellas por la eternidad

Mai Otome Drei

El Dragón de Fuego Eterno

El Fénix de la llama eterna, las alas de fuego ardiente

Cap 1 Destino/ Legado

Se hallaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba por milésima ves el esplendido escenario que se encontraba frente a el, -el bosque prohibido- murmuraba al recordar la primera ves que llego al lugar, había ido como parte de un grupo de expedición encargado de investigar las ruinas de la zona, al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que presenciaban, el valle se incendiaba por completo o por lo menos eso parecía, era sin duda alguna, el espectáculo mas increíble que habían visto, la flora del lugar se caracterizaba por sus colores vivos, rojos, naranjas y amarillentos los cuales daban un efecto sorprendente a la área, estaba rodeado por una formación montañosa en U el espacio entre ellas parecía ser una enorme caldera de fuego lo que daba un reflejo de color llamativo a la cordillera, "el bosque de fuego" sin duda un lugar acertado por el maravilloso espectáculo visual.

El sonido de las hojas al viento era reconfortante, la suave brisa que le acariciaba había echo que olvidara lo que hacia, mas allá del nombre, el lugar era increíblemente tranquilo al punto de quedarse dormido, -¡CARL!....¡rápido!- un grito lejano alerto a Carl, no supo en que momento se había levanto y echado a correr hasta encontrarse dentro de las ruinas del lugar.

_**M**__**aldición soy un idiota ¡ESTUPIDO! como deje que un novato entrara solo.**_

La idea de que se hubiera perdido o lastimado había echo que perdiera por completo todo rastro de fatiga o sueño, los vestigios que habían encontrado se hallaban al interior del bosque y se adentraban en la tierra lo que los ponía fuera de la vista de la gente, algo que facilitaba su trabajo al estar prohibido su acceso, lo que era peor es que habían tardado año y medio en descifrar los primeros pasadizos de la zona, si se había perdido era poca la posibilidad de encontrarlo.

Lewis se hallaba maravillado por lo que observaba, había oído hablar de la biblioteca prohibida de Artai y la base de datos de Garderobe pero nunca oyó de algo como eso, debido a la desviación de los muros dedujo que era una habitación oval mas no podía comprobarlo por el gran tamaño del cuarto y por las estanterías que se hallaban al centro, decidió adentrarse y documentar lo que pudiera antes de regresar al campamento, llego a lo que parecía ser el centro de la estancia, la pequeña zona se encontraba vacía, había pasado minutos caminando y solo encontró varios libros, sin embargo de un momento a otro se hallaba en un lugar completamente vacío y rodeado por repisas, salvo un símbolo extraño que se hallaba al centro no poseía adorno alguno o lugar de descanso, soltó un pequeño grito de susto al intentar acercarse debido al resplandor que apareció de manera sorpresiva el cual ilumino toda la sala en cuestión de segundos seguido por un pequeño tintineo debajo y arriba de el donde aparecieron dos enormes monitores con una gran cantidad de información.

Logro divisar una abertura al extremo de la habitación, a la cual se dirigió inmediatamente, al llegar encontró unas escaleras que llevaban a un nivel inferior, se preguntaba si debía ir por Carl o podría explorar un poco mas decidiendo hacer esto ultimo, no había terminado de decender cuando se detuvo repentinamente al tiempo que su cara reflejaba un éxtasis que nunca creyó sentir.

Carl seguía corriendo, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a donde se encontrara esperando que no estuviera muy lejos, en cada desviación y cruce a la que llegaba gritaba a Lewis para que este le contestase y así poder guiarse por su voz, el único inconveniente con esta forma de guía era el eco que resonaba en los demás pasillos -¡señor por aquí!- una voz juvenil se oyó al interior de una grieta que se encontraba en uno de los muros –vamos dese prisa- Lewis se echo a correr antes de darle la oportunidad de decir algo a Carl quien sentía un gran enfado con el por haberlo asustado de esa manera, lo siguió al interior de la cámara esperando no haber cometido una gran equivocación, se dio cuenta que los muros eran bastante gruesos y no comprendía como había aparecido un agujero de ese tamaño en alguno, vio a Lewis avanzando rápidamente por la oscuridad, por alguna razón se hallaba agitado y sin duda se mostraba excitado, de pronto el lugar se ilumino por completo dejando ver la maravilla que ahí se hallaba, los pensamientos de Carl eran confusos, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, alcanzo a Lewis al centro de la habitación donde vio dos grandes monitores con una cascada de información, intento pronunciar algunas palabras sin saber exactamente lo que diría,-tiene que seguirme ahí algo todavía mejor- dijo el joven ante la atónita mirada de su maestro.

-Sabia que los primeros lugares en donde los migrantes se instalaron tras el viaje eran fortalezas pero no creí ver una en mi primer viaje de investigación-dijo Lewis en ese momento.

Habían dejado atrás la biblioteca y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una fortaleza subterránea, tenia la pinta de una ciudad y una impresionante edificación al extremote la misma, sin embargo la estructura y materiales de los edificios eran en concreto para resistir diversos ataques.

_**N**__**o hay duda de que no se logro el objetivo de ese viaje, nunca a habido paz entre las personas mucho menos la habría entre naciones, lo que no entiendo es por que la biblioteca se allá en esa ubicación tan cerca de la salida, considerando los laberintos que hay es obvio que se llegaría primero a la ciudad pero...**_

Carl observo la mirada de Lewis la cual advertía que pensaba lo mismo que el.

Ingresaron por una gran edificación que se adentraba a los muros que rodean la ciudad, justo al entrar se descendía por unas largas escaleras, no se necesitaban linternas a pesar de ir bajando cada ves mas, un pequeño rayo de luz era reflejado por una gran cantidad de piedras lo que iluminaba el pasadizo.

**S**_**ea quienes sean aprovechaban de buena manera la luz natural**_ pensó Carl al momento, apenas termino de bajar los escalones cuando se detuvo abruptamente, _**la-la temperatura descendió**_-¿lo nota no es así señor?-¿Cuánto…?-mas de -17ºC entre el final de el escalón y el suelo- ¿Cómo pudo decender la temperatura 17° de esa manera?- Lewis solo se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando, -Mire- dijo al detenerse, el cuarto era triangular y tenia una gran cantidad de símbolos a los lados, por mas que intentaba Carl no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que ahí decía, _**símbolos de inicio de la migración, esto es increíble,**_ Lewis noto el cambio de animo de su maestro y se dispuso a dibujar lo que veía, al verlo Carl recordó la razón del por que lo había metido a la investigación**,**_** no tenia grandes conocimientos pero sus deseos de descubrir y capacidad para observar me convencieron**_**.**

Un pequeño resplandor al fondo del lugar llamo su atención, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, a excepción de eso, un pequeño cristal azul fluorescente poco mas grande que la palma de su mano y de forma romboidal se hallaba incrustado en el lugar donde ambas paredes se tocaban.

Lewis tomo a Carl por la muñeca, había visto lo que se disponía ha hacer-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta

-voy a sacarla-el rostro de Lewis se puso pálido al pensar en lo que podría suceder si removía el objeto, había leído muchos libros de aventura y sin duda eso no seria una gran idea

- tu sabes que eso esta prohibido, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí será mejor que esperes a que Garderobe abra el sitio a inves…

-¿Cuánto crees que tome eso?-dijo Carl con un tono sonaba mas a un reclamo que a una pregunta-hace casi 2 años que Garderobe y Windbloom repartieron al tecnología a los demás reinos y abrieron todas las zonas a los investigadores a excepción de esta, sea lo que sea que se ayee aquí es obvio que Garderobe no desea que se conozca- Carl noto un sentimiento de duda en la cara de Lewis -¿sabes que es esa piedra?, es una gema Mai-Star- la expresión de sorpresa en su estudiante no se hizo esperar.

–eso es imposible este lugar fue sellado claramente antes de la batalla de los 12 Reyes y poco después de la llegada de la inmigración en ese momento no existían las Otome, además si así lo fuera seria mas fácil que nos descubran-

-no es precisamente una GEM Otome, es mas bien un disco de datos, y sobre que nos descubran no te preocupes, las computadores de Garderobe solo tienen una cantidad limitada de información es poco probable que puedan detectar esta piedra, además la información que posee podría revelarnos la verdad de lo sucedido en la Tierra y las razone por las que llegamos aquí, ¿o acaso no quieres saberlas?-

Sin duda era tentador ser los primeros en descubrir la verdad acerca del épico viaje realizado por los últimos humanos pero la idea de ser descubiertos no agradaba nada a Lewis, aun así decidió que Carl hiciera lo que le plazca de algún modo u otro encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Carl se sentía aliviado de ver que Lewis se había rendido, se disponía a sacar la roca con su herramienta cuando toco la piedra para ver si encontraba una pequeña abertura a su alrededor, en ese momento se oyó un pequeño tintineo y la roca se encendió iluminando toda la habitación, unas letras aparecieron en ella antes de hundirse en la pared y separarse en 4 partes al tiempo que los muros parecían moverse alejándose uno del otro, en ese momento una ráfaga de aire elido los arrojo a varios metros, Lewis se incorporo rápidamente el echo de que estuviera alejándose lo ayudo a recibir un impacto menor, -¡¡¿Doctor?!!... ¡CARL!- se acerco rápidamente al ver que no respondía, parecía estar inconciente, soltó un grito de terror al voltearlo y ver que su rostro estaba completamente quemado, no entendía como había sucedido la ventisca que los empujo era increíblemente fría, se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía estar carbonizado a excepción de donde cayeron, el ruido de los motores y chillido de la maquinaria obligaron a Lewis a voltear, una gran pared de fuego azul aparecía frente a el mientras las paredes del lugar se dividían en pequeños bloques que se acomodaban automáticamente, el terror invadió a Lewis al ver una silueta levantarse de entre las llamas, no había notado que se hallaba corriendo con Carl a su espalda hasta que subía los escalones del templo, el terror que sentía hizo que olvidara por completo su cansancio, había pasado la ciudad y ya estaba corriendo por el edificio que subía al nivel de la biblioteca, oyó una enorme explosión tras de el pero el miedo le impidió voltear, estuvo apunto de caer a causa del cansancio cuando se encontraba en los pasillos pero el resplandor lejano de la salida le dio la fuerza para seguir, apenas puso un pie fuera de las ruinas cuando fue vencido finalmente por el agotamiento dejan do caer a Carl, -¡n-no puede ser!- Lewis no creía lo que sucedía el bosque estaba siendo consumido por unas llamas azules, en ese momento un gran resplandor azulino fosforescente ilumino las nubes en el cielo seguido de una columna de fuego azul.

-¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO! una voz femenina se oyó a su espalda.

-¿San?-

La mirada de la joven estaba clavada en la gran columna de fuego que se veía en lo alto de la montaña,- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Qué acaso no piensan?, levanta a Carl y vamos al campamento todos están preocupados- el enfado de la chica era mas que evidente, siempre se mostró como una persona calmada y linda era raro verla así, sin duda era una gran líder y tenia una fuerza como ninguna otra persona en el lugar.

-Quiero que me expliques todo lo que paso al interior de las ruinas, no quiero rodeos ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-

_**Maldición, que le voy a decir, que Carl toco una piedra que libero lo que parce ser un demonio infernal que quemo todo a excepción de nosotros, eso suena demasiado a ficción, pero… **_

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! Es hermoso, ¡mira mira!- todas las estudiantes de la Academia veían con agrado las luces que se encontraba a lo lejos, -¿Qué crees que sea eso?- la pregunta de una de las jóvenes Otome hizo entrar en razón a Yukariko quien se apresuro a la puerta algo que llamo la atención de las chicas puesto que era raro ver a un miembro del profesorado correr en los pasillo.

-¡Miss María!-dijo mientras atravesaba rápidamente el corredor

-¿Qué ocurre Yukariko-sensei? Sabe que no es propio de una dama correr… ¿he?- dejo de hablar al momento que noto el rostro de angustia de la profesora que la miraba con horror mientras intentaba contener su agitada respiración.

Natsuki se encontraba parada a la espalda de su asiento observando los ventanales de la oficina con las manos tras de si en una postura relajada similar a la de descanso, se había quitado su abrigo debido al buen clima del momento, por raro que pareciera disfrutaba de ver el paisaje durante las tardes, sin embargo la tranquilidad que se respiraba fue interrumpida por un pequeño grito de sorpresa de la Directora, Shizuru noto la mirada estática que Natsuki tenia puesta a la distancia mientras apretaba con fuerza el respaldo de su asiento con la mano, volteo en el instante y vio un gran resplandor que iluminaba el cielo a la lejanía.

-¡Shizuru! ¿Ese lugar es…?- pregunto Natsuki con una voz llena de terror

-si, el Valle de Fuego de Zipang- contesto Shizuru mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la estancia y se servia te con su juego de plata.

Natsuki veía sorprendente la actitud de Shizuru ante estas circunstancias –definitivamente eres la Amatista de la Gracia y la Belleza Shizuru- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en el momento.

-Mi Natsuki cree que es una mala señal- dijo Shizuru mientras tomaba un pequeño pero elegante sorbo de su tasa de te solo como ella podía hacerlo. Natsuki inclino la cabeza mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro –no lo creo- dijo con una voz insegura _**espero que así sea, realmente lo espero.**_

-¡DIRECTORA!- una voz madura sonó en la habitación al momento que las puertas se abrieron – ¿Miss María?-

-veo que sabe el problema en el que nos encontramos- dijo con una voz segura de si misma –los lideres han pedido una audiencia inmediata-

-¿he?... –la sorpresa de Natsuki no se hizo esperar definitivamente era algo raro que todas las Naciones decidieran reunirse d una manera tan rápida.

-Valla, valla unas luces en el cielo y todos se mueren de miedo- dijo Shizuru mientras dejaba su taza de te en la pequeña mesa de centro del lugar.

-Señorita Shizuru, como puede decir eso- replico Miss María llamando la atención a la Otome.

-pero es cierto

-¡Directora!

–sin embargo, no podemos dejar pasar algo como esto, especialmente con lo acontecido los últimos 2 años, es probable que no sea nada, aun así… es mejor asegurarse, ¡Yukariko-sensei! Pida que preparen mi equipaje y el transporte saldré de inmediato-

-¡SI DIRECTORA!-

- la reunión se llevara acabo en Artai- informo Miss María -ahí algo mas- ahí algo mas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-los caballeros Aswad del Valle Negro confirmaron su Asistencia-

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que Midori… ¡tsh!-_**maldición que es lo que esta ocurriendo.**_

-hummm.....- Shizuru mostró un rostro más serio de lo normal en el momento que se informo lo ultimo -esto se empieza a poner interesante, la última vez que todos se reunieron no acabo de una manera muy agradable-

-la guerra de los 12 reyes- murmuro Natsuki prácticamente para si misma mientras apretaba la quijada y los puños con fuerza –Shizuru, contacta a los demás Pilares que vallan inmediatamente a Artai es prioridad que asistan a la junta, Miss María, dejo la Academia en sus manos se que podrá mantener tranquilas a las chicas-

-si, Gakuensho-

-con su permiso, me retiro- Natsuki paso de largo a Miss María y Shizuru mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba por suceder iba a ser _**¿podría ser algo realmente terrible? solo espero que esta reunión no se salga de control.**_

-¡AAHH!, espera un momento Mashiro-chan, por que tenemos que salir tan temprano aun tengo sueño- Arika hacia un patético intento por regresar a su cuarto mientras era jalada por varios de los guardias de la reina.

-¡Esto no es un juego Arika! Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a Artai… mmm… ¿heee?-

-jeje sin duda Arika es única, el echo de poder dormir en una situación así es increíble ¿no cree su alteza?- dijo Aoi

-santo cielo como es posible que me deje hablando sola- decía Mashiro mientras mientras fruncía el entre cejo y se cruzaba de brazos -¡DESPIERTA!

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAA!!!!!

La noche era increíble el fresco que se sentía en la montaña junto a la suave brisa del viento eran increíbles, a Mai le gustaba disfrutarla y sentarse afuera de su casa junto con Mikoto a sentir como el aire chocaba en su rostro.

-aaaaggmm, Mai, tengo hambre- Mikoto se encontraba recostada a las piernas de Mai donde se hallaba cómoda a tal punto de quedarse dormida.

El comentario de Mikoto atrajo la atención de Mai quien soltó una leve sonrisa y la miro con cariño, decido que ya era hora de ir a dormir, la levanto de las rodillas y la parte baja del cuello llevándola adentro de la cabaña.

-ya casi es hora- murmuro Mikoto

Mai se disponía acostarse cuando una pequeña voz infantil sonó fuera de la cabaña seguida por unas pisadas apresuradas, -¡¡¡Mai-Star Mai!!!

-¿he?... Ribon-chan-una pequeña niña rubia y de alrededor de 5 años apareció, mostraba una cara de alegría y gusto en el momento, -mira, mira tienes que verlo, rápido- la niña tomo a Mai y la jalo por la muñeca.

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Mai con un tono alegre, Ribon la llevo hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, subieron un pequeño claro y cruzaron parte del bosque que se encontraba ahí hasta llegar a un pequeño mirador, al llegar Mai se detuvo en seco y quedo sorprendida por lo que veía a la distancia

-¿q-que es eso?- se pregunto

-¿ocurre algo?-

-he… na ¡nooo!- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña -es solo que nunca había visto algo tan bonito como esto, eje-

-verdad que siiii, se lo quería mostrar solamente a Mai- dijo sonriente y con un tono alegre mientas saltada de felicidad al ver las luces en el cielo,

Mai fruncía el entrecejo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, _**esa zona es... quisiera saber que es lo que sucede, Takumi…**_

______________________________________________________________________

Cap 2 Los 5 Pilares/ "sensación"

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose llamo la atención de la gente ahí presente, Sara había estado tranquila en uno de los comedores del Ferri y ahora se hallaba en una zona abierta apretando con fuerza el barandal del transporte donde se encontraba, su mirada estaba fija en la escena del momento y reflejaba un gran temor, era raro verla así puesto que siempre se mostraba con un rostro tranquilo y bastante agradable, mas sin embargo tenia un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila –¡auch!- un pequeño grito le llamo la atención, volteo para ver de donde provenía dándose cuenta de que el lugar se había llenado rápidamente, el gran espacio que se hallaba ahí hace un momento había sido abarrotado por la multitud, logro ver a una niña pequeña que estaba siendo aplastada por la multitud se acerco a ella lo mas rápido que pudo viéndose obligada a abrirse paso entre la gente -¿estas bien?- le pregunto, era una niña de entre 4 y 6 años co el cabello castaño y corto, noto rápidamente el miedo en su rostro algo normal si se toma en cuenta que esta sola y entre tanta gente, Sara se acero a ella y se coloco en cuclillas para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, su lindo rostro puso un poco nerviosa a la niña quien se sonrojo, le estiro la mano para tomarla y la cargo abrazándola y colocándola sobre su brazo derecho –es lindo ¿no crees?- la pequeña solo asintió mientras veía con felicidad las luces que se vislumbraban en el firmamento, sin duda esto le tranquilizo un poco e hizo que olvidara por un momento lo que traía en la cabeza, aun así intentaba recordar lo que había oído hacia tiempo.

**Sara…****- **En ese momento la GEM de Sara empezó a brillar.

-¿he?, ¿Shizuru-oneesama?-

**-ahí algo ****que debes saber-**

-¿…?

Akane-chan- dijo con suavidad

Kazu-kun- contesto al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios con el chico que tanto amaba.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, por la ventana solo se veía el cielo estrellado lo que permitía una escena romántica que prometía ser llamativa por milésima vez.

-¡¡¡AAAAA!!!- el grito de miedo resonó en toda la habitación.

Akane había quedado completamente perpleja e intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido – ¿Kazu-kun?- pregunto la Otome mientras volteaba hacia abajo -¿Qué es esto?- Kazu se encontraba bajo la cama encerrado en una jaula completamente inconciente.

-Es algo que prepare por si algo así llegaba a suceder- una voz femenina resonó en la oscuridad mientras una joven morena aparecía de la nada –les he dicho muchas veces que no deben hacer algo así pero nunca hacen caso, ¡niños!, Rey de Carleya Kazuya Krau-xeku parece que tiene mucho tiempo libre ¿no es así?, debería invertirlo en ayudar a la gente de su pueblo en lugar de intentar escabullirse cada noche- dijo firmemente la joven

-¡Mayaa-oneesama! Su alteza hace todo lo que puede- replico Akane

-o, ¿enserio?, entonces ¿que es lo que hacen aquí?, hace 2 horas que están en Artai- respondió con una voz mas agresiva de lo normal –ahí una reunión esperándolo su majestad, espero que aun pueda llegar, llévenselo- dijo finalmente

-¡SI SEÑORA!- los guardias del Rey se acercaron y llevaron a Kazu a su dormitorio para prepararlo mientras Akane se quedaba junto con Mayaa en la habitación.

-¡Tu también vienes!- dijo Mayaa mientras agarraba a Akane por el cabello- si siguen haciendo esto tendré que considerar mudarme permanentemente aquí, no se por que no entienden, ahora no es momento para qué pierdas tus privilegios como Otome- por raro que pareciera la voz de Mayaa se torno mas suave –espero que lo entiendas ocuparemos tu ayuda- dijo por ultimo al soltarla.

-… si- dijo en voz baja, mientras analizaba la situación, Mayaa siempre se demostraba hiperactiva y gustaba de hablar mucho con fuerza, pero ahora había sido mas amable algo que nunca había echo con ella _que es lo que esta pasando, _pensó mientras se levantaba envuelta en sabanas y sorteaba los pequeños cristales de una lámpara que se encontraban regados en el suelo al tiempo que buscaba su ropa.

-¡¡APURATE!!-

-¡¡AAA!!... S-SI-

La noche en el bosque era siempre espectacular pero esta ves había sido interrumpida por un rayo de luz que atrajo la atención de Nina, nunca vio algo igual por lo que su preocupación fue evidente, todo el bosque se ilumino dejando ver claramente cada parte de el incluyendo el interior de la casa, esto ocasiono que la joven corriera a su habitación, alado de la cama tenia un teléfono el cual solo usaba para comunicarse con Arika y Mashiro pero esta ves… _**lo abra olvidado, ¿por que me contesta otra persona?**_ -necesito hablar con la Reina…-

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que Mashiro-sama no esta?! ¡¿A dónde fue tengo que hablar con ella?!- la voz de Nina sonaba desesperada, era obvio que no le gusto lo que le dijeron en el palacio lo que ocasiono que se desesperada cada ves mas, eso era evidente ya que no dejaba de mover el pie mientras esperaba que alguien le digiera lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento mucho pero esa información es confidencial, que tenga un buen dia-

-oiga, ¡espere!- después de esto la llamada se corto.

Nina cayo de rodillas mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, por el rostro que dejaba ver uno se daba la idea del coraje e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, no podía dejar de imaginarse que sucedería lo peor y el rostro de angustia que Arika habría de tener –maldición- dijo con una voz entre cortada –por que nunca puedo ayudar a tiempo- termino de mencionar.

-van directo a Artai- una voz conocida sonó tras de si.

-¿he?... ¿Irina?- Nina había cambiado por completo su postura y demostró rastros de tristeza al recordar lo que le había echo pasar la ultima ves que se vieron

–yo…este...l-lo…-

- no importa- la interrumpió calmadamente –se lo que estabas pasando, debió ser muy duro…imagine que estarías preocupada por Arika, así que decidí venir y avisarte-

-gracias- dijo Nina finalmente pudiendo sonreír nuevamente

-bueno, me tengo que ir, si Miss María descubre que salí del laboratorio y la academia seguro se enoja y sabes que no es muy agradable, bueno… cuídate, adiós-

Irina empezó a correr antes de que Nina pudiera decir una palabra, ante esto se apresuro a su habitación y empaco rápidamente sus cosas en una pequeña valija, tomo su reloj de mano y lo observo antes de meterlo en su bolsa, antes de salir observo con tristeza el cuarto de Sergey, abrió la puerta y lo observo en silencio, era grato verlo tan apacible mientras dormía, cerro la puerta con suavidad mientras una linda sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, cruzo el pasillo y el comedor que se encontraba frente a la puerta, salio rápidamente dejando tras de si una nota en la mesa de centro y un poco de comida preparada, intentaba pensar si era realmente necesario que fuera quería ayudar pero no lo deseaba dejarlo nuevamente solo aunque fuera por corto tiempo y supiera que comprendería el por que salio tan de repente –Sergey…Otosama- dijo tan suavemente que apenas se dio cuenta.

Observaba fijamente las tejas en el techo, estaba apunto de amanecer en ese momento y no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no después de lo que vio, por alguna razón empezó a sentir una gran presión en el pecho, la cual era bastante molesta, se propuso dejar de pensar en eso, pero entre mas lo intentara mas claro lo veía, -¿Qué ago?- se dijo, nunca le había tomado importancia a los asuntos de esa índole mas allá de lo necesario para ayudar a su hermano, solo que esto era diferente _**definitivamente lo es**_**.**

Logro oír unos pasos que se apresuraban por la parte delantera de la casa, eran continuos y calmados, noto que no era de ninguno de los Shwaraz del lugar puesto que eran bastante livianos, _**¿es una chica?**_ Mai se sentó en la cama en el momento que una silueta oscura entraba por la puerta –Miyu-

Decidieron salir a caminar a pesar de que aun estuviera bastante oscuro, era raro que Miyu la visitara a esas horas y tan seguido hacia menos de un mes que había ido a verla, continuaron caminando hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana iluminaron el cielo a la distancia.

-¿Ocurre algo Miyu?- pregunto finalmente

-Es probable-

Mai la observo durante un momento esperando alguna respuesta más concisa pero parecía ser que era todo lo que diría en cuanto a esa pregunta,

- tu lo sientes ¿no es así?…Mai- dijo finalmente –esa presión en tu pecho y el ardor en tu cuerpo, fue a partir de la aparición de esa luz que se observo ayer por la noche, es una anormalidad en este planeta y parece afectar a aquellas que tienen el linaje, al poder de las Otome-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Simplemente no debió ocurrir, hubo un incremento masivo de energía que se esparció por el globo al momento que apareció ese resplandor, si lo que creo es correcto, estos podrían ser los últimos días de vida para el planeta-

Era evidente que Mai no comprendía lo que pasaba y eso la asustaba, el color de su piel se puso pálido al oír eso y parecía estar mareada, decidió sentarse bajo un árbol e intentar disfrutar del sereno matutino

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- se pregunto

-Pelear- respondió Miyu -si mis datos son ciertos solo las Otome tienen alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo-

-¡¡AAA!!- grito mientras se frotaba la cabeza con fuerza intentando ordenar sus ideas -santo cielo, aun no me has dicho que es lo que se supone debemos derrotar Miyu-san, además debo pelear nuevamente, eso no me agrada mucho en realida…d ¿Por qué será que todo lo malo ocurre cerca de la gente que amo? ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrirme eso a mi?-

Nao se encontraba nuevamente al interior de la biblioteca prohibida, era un echo que encontraría el tesoro que se hallaba en el lugar pero debido al derrumbe que ocurrió hacia un año se le dificultaba buscar en la entrada de la misma, por lo que decidió adentrarse mas, llego a una estancia larga y llena de libros al igual que la anterior solo que esta era rectangular y parecía tener una mayor variedad de objetos, si había un tesoro ella lo encontraría.

Empezó a buscar entre cada anaquel maldiciendo a Natsuki a cada momento en especial cuando no encontraba nada –ja, puedes llevarte lo que quieras con excepción de los libros o cualquier información, esa maldita solo me hace viajar innecesariamente, mas le vale que aquí allá algo por que s…-

-¡Juliette Nao Zhang!-

-¡¡guhg!!-el sonido de una voz femenina resonó con un eco aterrador por toda la habitación provocando que Nao se espantara y tomara una postura mas erguida, se mordía el labio inferior rezando por que no fuera quien creía, a pesar de no quererlo tubo que voltearse, haciéndolo de una manera tan lenta que demostró su nerviosismo ante la situación –heeee, S-Sa-SSS-Sara Gallagher, eje je jeje-dijo soltando una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo

Sara mostraba una actitud ruda y de enfado, su postura era completamente erguida, fruncía el entrecejo y estaba cruzada de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Nao, definitivamente nunca la había visto así y eso le provocaba un gran terror.

-¿Qué se supone estas haciendo?-

-este… bueno yo…-

-hemos intentado comunicarnos con tigo desde ayer, habíamos pensado que algo te había ocurrido y te encuentro perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar, ahora ven, tenemos que presentarnos en el palacio de Artai enseguida- dijo mientras agarraba a Nao por la mejilla izquierda quien intentaba soltarse desesperadamente sin obtener grandes resultados.

-Oiye efspera ebso duele, dsueltameeee plor fabor… -

-¡O Gakuencho! Cuento tiempo sin verla-

La sonrisa hipócrita de Nagi ponía de mal humor a Natsuki, _**no puedo creer que tenga que pedirle nuevamente un favor**__._

-supongo que están aquí por que tienen otro problema el cual no pueden solucionar, sin duda soy alguien muy deseado ¿no lo crees así? Natsuki-chan-

-¡NAGI!- el comentario de Nagi termino por hacer explotar el coraje de Natsuki, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su repulsión hacia el para evitar darle un mayor placer mas aya del que seguro sentía en esos momentos, aun así cerraba su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que termino lastimándose -¿Qué es lo que sabes?- dijo conteniendo un grito de rabia que estuvo apunto de salir.

-¿yo?, por que crees que sabría algo acerca de eso, solo soy un simple preso, claro que por otra parte esto no me conviene en lo mas mínimo, así que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo ¿no lo crees?-

-nos lo tendrás que decir o…-

-¿o que?, ¿piensas amenazarme? O acaso crees que encontraras algo en la biblioteca prohibida de Artai- dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa que denotaba sus planes –eso no se encuentra ahí Gakuencho, y el único lugar que poseía esa información ha sido destruido completamente-

-No me digas que tu…- dijo con un tono de miedo y sorpresa -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto resigna a sabiendas de su respuesta

-tu sabes exactamente lo que quiero- le dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras la miraba retadoramente.

-¡¡¡Shizuru-saaaaan!!!- una voz alegre sonó por el pasillo, Shizuru volteo inmediatamente con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba mientras veía correr a Arika asía ella y a Mashiro caminando tranquilamente detrás acompañada de su mucama quien observaba con alegría los cuadros y adornos del lugar.

-valla valla Arika-chan hace mucho que no te veía ya te has convertido en toda una señorita-

-Buenos días Grandiosa Viola-

-vamos puedes llamarme simplemente Shizuru, me da gusto ver que se encuentre bien su Alteza, espero que el viaje no halla sido muy pesado-

-si, muchas gracias, ¿Dónde se encuentra la directora?-

-tubo que salir a arreglar unos imprevistos- dijo Yhoko mientras se acercaba por atrás de Shizuru –me pidió que les informara que la reunión se llevaría a las 9 de la mañana-

- ¡Yhoko-sensei!-

-eso quiere decir que aun tenemos 5 horas libres- una voz masculina y juvenil se oyó a sus espaldas, lo que atrajo la atención de las ahí presentes

-¡Príncipe Takumi!-

-¡aaa! ¡es la Otome de la otra vez!- exclamo Arika con alegría, provocando el enfado de esta ultima

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO SOY UNA DE ESAS COSAS! Santo cielo-

- jeje cálmate Akira-kun- dijo tranquilamente -he oído grandes cosas de ti Mai-Star Arika Yumemia, también de ti Mashiro, me da gusto ver que te encuentres bien y que tu reinado este progresando- le dijo calmadamente y mostrando un rostro de tranquilidad lo cual puso nerviosa a Mashiro quien se sonrojo al instante lo que llamo la atención de Arika.

-Si, fue gracias a Mai y a ti que logre entender que es lo que debía hacer-

-¿mi hermana?-

-Si-

Tras oír esto el rostro de Takumi se torno melancólico, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en los últimos 2 años.

-eso me da gusto… bueno creo que debo retírame, con su permiso- menciono inclinándose en señal de respeto.

-lo escoltare a su dormitorio príncipe, síganme por favor- dijo Shizuru mientras le mostraba el camino al príncipe y a su acompañante.

Mashiro observaba fijamente el camino que tomaron por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta después de un rato que estaba siendo observada fijamente por Arika quien mostraba un rostro y sonrisa muy picaras, lo que la asusto en el momento.

-¿q-que ocurre Arika?-

-jejeje acaso Mashiro-chan y Takumi-sama…-

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-

-yo solo digo lo que veo, y lo que vi fue a Mashiro babeando por el príncipe- dijo dándole la espalda y tomándose las manos detrás de la cadera

-¡AAARIIIKAAAA!-

-¿he?, Ma-Ma-¿Mashiro-chan?- el miedo que reflejo Arika al voltear a verla fue mas que claro.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-

-no espera Mashiro-

-Ufff...- Yhoko mostraba una expresión de decepción ante aquel comportamiento pero de igual modo le daba gusto ver que en realidad se llevaban muy bien puesto que no era común ver que un Rey y su Otome se hablaran de una manera tan directa y segura, _**tal ves si todos fuéramos así estaríamos mejor.**_

-se lo que estas pensando Yhoko, pero creo que es imposible-

-¿he?, ¡Midori!- grito Yhoko con alegría –me da gusto verte-

-a mi igual ¿quieres ir a tomar una tasa de te?-

-Shizuru-oneesama-

Shizuru guiaba al príncipe de Zipang y a su guardián a su dormitorio en ese momento.

-Sara, me da gusto ver que llegaste con bien, también tu Nao-

-¡jum!-

-¿ya han llegado todos los lideres?- pregunto Sara

-No, aun falta el Rey de Carleya-

-ja, conociéndolo debe de estar arriba de Akane en este momento- replico Nao

-Aagg, Nao eres uno de los pilares deberías comportarte como tal, recuerda que tu posición social te pide guardar una compostura- la sermoneo Sara al instante –o, por cierto ¿no sabe si Mai-Star Mai asistirá a la reunión?-

-no veo por que una Otome sin bandera debería asistir a esta reunión, no presenta lealtad a ningún reino- dijo Nao con un tono muy directo

-Eso no es del todo cierto- la voz juvenil del príncipe llamo la atención de las Otome mientras revisaba las pinturas ahí presentes –en realidad ami también me gustaría saber si mi hermana asistirá el día de hoy-

-¡¿hee?! ¡¿HERMANA?!- tanto Nao como Sara se sorprendieron al oír este comentario lo cual dejaron claro por el grito de sorpresa que dejaron salir, Sara no entendía a lo que se refería había conocido a Mai en los tiempos de Academia y nunca había oído mencionar nada al respecto.

- Si, Mai se lo oculto por mucho tiempo a Natsuki pero ella es la hermana mayor del príncipe de Zipang Takumi Tokiha, eso la convierte…-

-en Mai Hime-sama- murmuro Sara antes de que Shizuru terminara

-mmm..., valla eso es una gran ventaja- la voz de Nao sonó mas sarcástica de lo normal –todos piensan que Zipang es un país débil, tendrán una gran fuerza militar y una gran cantidad de tecnología negra pero ustedes saben que ni todos los ejércitos del mundo podrían detener a la Mai-Star mas débil, si alguna nación le declarara la guerra a Zipang es obvio que el Rubí del Collar Ardiente defendería a su pueblo y hermano, algo que en definitiva nadie esperaría, recuerden que el poder de un País se mide por la cantidad y fuerza de sus Otome, pero sin duda mas de un Reino o Republica con Otomes las cambiaria por tener a una con la fuerza del Rubí de Fuego, con eso seria suficiente, tan solo el echo de portar esa GEM o dice todo, a como lo veo prefiero pelear 1000 veces contra todas las Mai-Star que existan o al Zafiro del Cielo Azul que enfrentarme a una Otome Legendaria como ella- termino por decir Nao ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Valla creía que no le tenias miedo a nada Nao- le dijo Sara con un tono tan sarcástico como el de ella.

-¡ja!, aprecio mi vida si es lo que quieres saber, el echo de que Arika tenga el poder del Zafiro no quiere decir que sea invencible aun comete demasiados errores en batalla por eso si me dieran a elegir elegirá pelear con ella-

-bueno, será mejor dejar esto para después, tengo que llevar al príncipe a sus habitaciones las veré a las 9 en la reunión ¿si?- Shizuru se alejo tranquilamente con una bella sonrisa y los ojos tranquilos que siempre tiene, definitivamente era raro verla en otro estado incluso ante estas situaciones.

-s-si- respondieron inmediatamente las 2 Otome

_**No entiendo por que nunca menciono nada de esto**_

-¿Ocurre algo…Sara?- pregunto Nao al ver lo decaída que parecía estar en ese momento.

-No, no es nada- tras decir esto Sara se retiro inmediatamente, aun así Nao noto que tenia algo raro la veía enfadada o alegre pero nunca triste.

Sara se encontraba recostada de espaldas en su cama, mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo izquierdo se preguntaba el por que de mantener en secreto su identidad tanto de Natsuki como de ella, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se giro sobre si misma quedando de lado hacia la cama observo todo lo que pudo de la habitación, era bastante grande aunque el color gris que tenia no era muy atractivo tenia todos los muebles para descansar incluso una pequeña mesa de te frente al sillón y alado del ropero, había sido un largo día por lo que disfrutaba el escenario blanquecino que se veía por la ventana, a pesar de estar en constante invierno parecía ser un lugar calido, pronto la suavidad de la cama junto con la vista provocaron que se quedara dormida en cuestión de segundos.

______________________________________________________________________

Cap 3 Invitado Indeseable

Natsuki entro a la sala general pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta, observo con cuidado el recinto mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto, el salón era rectangular con ventanales a la derecha de donde se sentaría, al frente se encontraba una mesa de madera de gran tamaño lo suficiente para que todos los lideres tuvieran suficiente espacio entre ellos, a los lados había algunos asientos para que sus guardias pudieran están reposando si así lo deseaban, por lo regular no le gustaba que las reuniones se hicieran en Artai debido a que el clima se mantenía generalmente igual a lo largo del año, afortunadamente estaban en los últimos días del verano por lo que entraban leves rayos del sol por las ventanas, escucho un repiqueteo constante a la puerta donde noto que todos se estaban reuniendo los 4 pilares se colocaron atrás de ella de manera rápida y silenciosa, noto los gestos de disgusto de algunos lideres conforme a otros rápidamente, _**esto será un largo día,**_ pensó mientras se sentaba en su lugar –¡muy bien damos por iniciada esta Asamblea!-

Las Otome habían decidido tomar un baño caliente, pero se decepcionaron al ver que el mismo estaba inhabilitado por lo que decidieron salir a los jardines del palacio imperial de Artai, el clima era frío pero no lo suficiente como para no disfrutarlo, era una suerte ver al sol brillar y que los jardines estuvieran de un color verde tan vivo, todas se preguntaban del por que las habían dejado fuera de la asamblea, normalmente podían entrar siendo las protectoras de los gobernantes allí presentes, también demostraban su asombro después de haber visto la manera tan brutal en la que los guardias de Yukino la presidenta de Aries detenían a Haruka, sin duda era una chica muy fuerte y con grandes músculos pero todas concordaron en que le hacia falta entrenar el mas importante, el cerebro.

Arika había estado dando vueltas por toda la zona exterior del palacio, sin duda los jardines del lugar eran bellos especialmente los florales que había visto en la parte trasera pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo en el interior de la habitación común -¡Arika-chan!- escucho claramente que alguien la llamaba, vio a la distancia a todas las chicas sentadas en el pasto, era cerca de mediodía y el clima ya era bastante calido, sin duda se podría disfrutar de los rayos del sol.

Al llegar con ellas Arika pregunto la razón por la que los pilares habían podido entrar a la junta y ellas no.

Chie Hallard le comento sobre la importancia de las columnas para la academia siendo estas mismas las protectoras de Garderobe y por la importancia de la junta era razonable pensar que estuvieran ahí.

-Bueno aun así, lo que me sorprende es que todas las Otome se encuentran aquí, no es raro que este Chie puesto que es la líder de Delta pero también ha venido su equipo-

-ya lo dijo, este es un asunto importante es obvio que se encuentren aquí, cualquier cosa podría pasar entre los lideres del planeta-

-si, tienes razón, pero espero que esto acabe pronto-

-por cierto ¿que le ocurre a Akane?-

-lo que pasa es que aun sigue siendo una Otme-

-¡CALLATE!-

En la reunión las discusiones se empezaban a tornarse agresivas, para el peor de lo males no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo y de hecho apenas si habían tocado el tema de la misma, cuando uno de los reyes no agredía a un rival es por que este era atacado, Natsuki empezaba a notarse cada ves mas agotada siendo en mayor parte por los problemas que sucedían en el lugar y no por el poco descanso que tuvo, levanto la voz en varias ocasiones pero había sido inútil.

-valla valla- dijo Nao alzando la voz –es increíble que estos patéticos remedos de humanos digan llamarse lideres- este comentario dio en un punto hiriente a varios de ellos que intentaron responder ante su ataque –se supone que estamos aquí decidiendo que hacer con lo que sea que ha sucedido en las ultimas 12 horas sin siquiera saber con exactitud que lo provoco, pero en lugar de empezar a tratar los asuntos como debieran parecen una bola de niños mimados a los que su amigo les robo la pelota, en cualquier caso solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo por mi pueden sacarse los ojos siempre y cuando no me involucren a mi, en fin yo me retiro si llegan a hacer algo no duden en avisarme, estaré en algún lugar de Artai, si es que tengo ganas o cierto, Directora esta es la cuenta de los daños de la limosina de Garderobe, chao chao-

-¡¿heee?!-

Nao salio tan rapido que no dio tiempo de responder a Natsuki acerca de lo ultimo que dijo, esta ultima solo pudo taparse la cara con una mano mientras esperaba venir el reclamo de todos los presentes.

-Bueno al menos sirvió de algo ese pequeño discurso- comento Mayaa

-aunque así fuera creo que no debió ser tan agresiva, ahí que agradecer que no han dicho nada aun-

Mai se encontraba cocinando con ayuda de Miyu y Ribon, por alguna razón se veía confundida y no parecía tener ganas de estar en la cocina de momento, esto preocupo un poco a Ribon-chan ya que fue a partir de la noche anterior cuando empezó a verla así.

-Mai tengo hambre-

-¿he?, ha ya te levantaste, espera solo un momento ¿si? Mikoto-

-¿aun piensas en ello verdad?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-comenzando batido… listo-

Mai veía con agrado a Miyu mientras cocinaba –definitivamente es bueno tenerte aquí, gracias por la ayuda-

-¿Qué ocurre Mai?-dijo Ribon al darse cuenta que Mai dejo de cocinar en instantes

-esto…- una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho mientras murmuraba algo y veía el Ramen hirviendo, en esos momentos recordó cuando cocinaba con su madre y especialmente el día en que le enseño a hacer esa comida la cual se había vuelto su especialidad, tras esto una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro para gusto de Ribon.

***-¡Mai-Star Mai! Venga a ver esto- uno de los Shwaraz llego muy agitado a donde se encontraban Mai y Mikoto, todos fueron corriendo al borde del acantilado en el pico mas alto, por lo general era un lugar en el que se podría disfrutar el paisaje de manera increíble pero ese hermoso panorama estaba siendo interrumpido por una entrada militar a la zona _**esa bandera, no puede ser.**_

-¡Mikoto!-

-Si-

¡MATERIALISE! Materializar

M.T. Mai Tokiha

Connected Conectado

Unknown Desconocido (va el nombre del Master)

ROBE: FIRE STRING RUBY Traje: Ruby del Collar Ardiente

MATERIALISE Materializar

START Iniciando

Los Tanques de batalla se abrían camino fácilmente entre las calles de la población un pequeño niño fue empujado por accidente en medio de la calle, intento levantarse rápidamente pero no podría esquivar la envestida del vehiculo blindado, una nube de polvo se levanto en instantes al tiempo que la parte trasera del Tanque se elevaba -¡Mai-Star Mai!, es Mai-Star Mai- Mai se había atravesado entre el tanque y el pequeño logrando detenerlo con las manos el rostro de Mai reflejaba el alivio que sintió al poder llegar a tiempo, un sonido chirreando se escucho seguido de un golpe de metal -¿Qué…que fue lo que ocurrió?- una voz confundida sonó el instante mientras una figura humana salía del interior del mismo vehiculo.

-ha, es una Mai-Star-

-¡Señor! es Mai-Star Mai-

-¡¿Qué?! la Otome en desgracia-

-¡¡gha!! no me digan así- dijo Mai al oír nuevamente su sobrenombre.

Se inclino y dejo al niño en el suelo mientras le decía que fuera con sus padres o se refugiara en un lugar seguro al mismo tiempo que le decía que debería tener cuidado, pensó en obtener información pero opto por llevarlos a su casa en la sima de la Montaña.

-Muy bien quiero saber que es lo que hace el ejercito de Aries en este lugar, esto se considera invasión por el resto de las naciones- replico Mai con un tono bastante agresivo.

-Tome- uno de los soldados ahí presentes dio un papel a Mai, _**que ¿Qué es esto?**_-Recibimos una petición de su Alteza Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, hoy por la mañana a las 3 AM para ser exactos, pidiendo la ayuda del ejercito de Aries, según el informe cedido por nuestra presidenta Yukino, Windbloom no a podido levantar a su ejercito después de lo ocurrido hace un año, muchos de los fondos han sido destinados al desarme de los Shwaraz por lo que nos enviaron a nosotros-

-Quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando- les dijo Mai

-lo siento pero en realidad nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que a ocurrido, solo tenemos el informe de que todos los líderes de las Naciones se han reunido en Artai-

-eso no es bueno…mm…bueno… ¿no han sabido nada de Zipang?-

-lo siento, bueno… este es un informe general se ha visto que todas las naciones del mundo han preparado sus ejércitos como si esperaran una invasión, nos llamo la atención que Zipang tanbien lo a echo puesto que se había mantenido neutral los últimos 200 años, ¿ocurre algo en ese lugar?-

-No, no en realidad, muchas gracias-

-con su permiso- el General se retiro después de eso***

-¿Ya ha logrado algún avance?-

-No, no lo hemos hecho en nada, en estos momentos estamos en receso ¿han encontrado algo Miss María?

-temo decirle que no, tanto Gal como Irina están trabajando tan duro como pueden pero… es como si no existiera en lo absoluto-

-...entiendo, se lo encargo mucho, debemos saber que fue lo provoco ese rayo de luz, si todos deciden destruirse dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo-

Natsuki se sentó al borde de su sillón mientras bebía una tasa de café y pensaba en las posibilidades de que aquellos fuera en realidad una amenaza, aun así estaba segura de que sus dudas se despejarían dentro de poco tiempo, se recostó al tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro, sintió el abrazo de unos brazos calidos y abrió los ojos rápidamente –Shizuru-

-Es raro que no te des cuenta que alguien entre a tu habitación, sigues preocupada por la decisión que tomaste ¿no es así?- dijo con una voz que podría calmar a cualquier persona mientras acercaba su mejilla a la de Natsuki.

-Si, no estoy segura de haber echo lo correcto, después de lo que sucedió en esa ocasión es probable que no acepten esta decisión-

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote-

-Gracias, Shizuru-

Arika vagaba por los corredores del palacio imperial de Artai, eran muy similares a os del castillo de Wind pero estos parecían muertos, en el suelo el alfombrado era de un color verde opaco adornado con líneas doradas y el sello imperial, las paredes eran de color gris y poseían pocos ventanales, así mismo tenían una gran cantidad de pinturas y algunas lámparas, la intriga de saber lo que ocurría dentro de la sala de juntas la traía como loca -¿Arika?- reconoció inmediatamente la voz que mencionaba su nombre –¡¿Nina-chan?!-¡¡¡Nina-chan!!!- Arika comenzó a correr asía ella sin detenérsele manera inmediata, esta ultima se abalanzo hacia Nina a pesar de las advertencias de que se detuviera que le hizo esta ultima, un pequeño golpe se escucho por los pasillos al momento de que ambas quedaron tiradas en el suelo.

Después de haberse incorporado ambas chicas empezaron a caminar a trabes de los pasillos mientras hablaban, sin duda alguna una imagen agradable.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Sergey?- la pregunta de Arika puso pensativa a Nina durante un momento.

-se encuentra bien-

Ho Nina-chan aun se pone roja cuando habla del eje

¡AAA!- el grito de excitación que soltó Nina al ser tocada por Arika atrajo la atención de las personas que se encontraban ahí presentes lo que la apeno mucho.

-¡AAAAA-RIIIIII-KAAAA!-

-¿he?, no espera Nina que piensas hacer, ¡AAAAAAA!-

-Espero que con esto por fin entiendas- dijo con un tono molesto

-Si, pero no tenias por que golpearme tan duro-

Ambas empezaron a caminar nuevamente mientras buscaban la sala común, Arika le comento a Nina que no habían dejado entrar a nadie sin importar si era o no una Otome.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Nina-chan?- pregunto finalmente

Tras esto Nina solo se detuvo y cambio totalmente su postura, su rostro reflejaba angustia y su cuerpo se había puesto tenso –enserio no te han comentado nada- la forma en que lo dijo fue mas como un comentario así misma mas que una pregunta, esto llamo la atención de Arika quien le rogó por que le digiera lo que sucedía.

-¡Bueno, entonces ¿que es lo que debemos hacer?!- dijo el rey de Lutecia Romulus.

Natsuki observaba la discusión con agrado, después del pequeño discurso de Nao y el receso tomado, perecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, aun así no parecía que llegarían a un acuerdo.

-Pues… tal ves yo podría ayudar- todos voltearon al reconocer la voz de quien había hablado -¡NAGI!-

Cap 4 El Dragón de Fuego Eterno

Una voz juvenil resonó dentro de la habitación, todos los ahí presentes voltearon de inmediato, un chico con gabardina negra, playera azul claro y pantalón apareció ante ellos.

-¡NAGI!-

-¿Quién te permitió entrar?- dijo Shena de Artai

-¿ho?... vamos prima no seas tan dura?-

-esto es una ofensa para todos nosotros, exijo una explicación-

-no has cambiado nada anciano, de echo parece que ya es hora que alguien mas tome el mando de Romulus ¿no?-

-si serás…-

-¡YA BASTA! Por si no lo recuerdan tenemos asuntos de mayor prioridad- la llamada de atención de Natsuki calmo a todos los lideres de manera momentánea –yo invite a Nagi y he aceptado sus peticiones algo que todos deberán hacer-

-por supuesto que no, ese chiquillo a demostrado ser mas peligroso que nadie aquí -

-es posible que Nagi sea el único que sabe lo que esta pasando, y el que pueda ayudarnos a saber que hacer-

-no importa, si no quieren mi ayuda da igual, de todos modos he oído que han avanzado mucho en esta asamblea estoy seguro que llegaran a descubrirlo dentro de unos 2 años-

-eres un…-

-aceptaremos cualquier petición- dijeron la mayoría de los gobernantes

-eso me gusta mas- dijo Nagi mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro –bueno aun así me impresiona saber que la directora no les ha dicho nada- la cara de Natsuki mostró un pequeño gesto de disgusto -rompió reglas para traerme aquí y aun así mantiene los secretos de Garderobe intactos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo uno de los gobernantes

-Eso que se vio en el horizonte, no fue algo poco común a lo que se refiere climáticamente, tan solo pongan atención a su alrededor, Artai es un reino que siempre esta en un constante clima helado, incluso en los veranos mas calurosos se necesitan ropas invernales ligeras y ahora, todo esta calido-

-el clima a cambiado, bien ¿que mas?-

-el clima es solo el comienzo, al llegar a este planeta, Garderobe, Wind y un grupo de personas del Este sellaron en las profundidades el arma mas poderosa que existió en la tierra-

-¡¿?!-

-N-no quieres decir que…-

-asi es, aquello que causo este cambio climático es lo pero que la humanidad aya creado, Yuna y el M-9 (em-nine) no son mas que chatarras frente a el, simples y sencillos intentos de crear algo parecido a las Otome-

-¿Por qué no nos informo de esto, Directora?-

-por que no estaba dentro de mi poder-

-no importa, son solo mentiras- comento la reina de Remus

-pero si dice la verdad, la Directora de Garderobe debió informar al instante lo que sucedía- comento Yukariko

-no son solo mentiras- la voz de Takumi llamo la atención de los reyes

-¿Cómo lo sabe? Principe-

- hace cuatro años un grupo expedicionario entro al bosque de fuego, es posible que hayan sido enviados por el-

-¿podemos saber por que no se hizo nada por detenerlos?-

-El bosque esta prohibido para los reyes, y Zipang a mantenido una postura de respetar y mantenerse a raya de todo lo que suceda desde el fin de la guerra de los 12 reyes- Nagi miraba fijamente al príncipe de la nación, claramente se podía ver que algo tramaba –o es cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa Mai? No la veo desde que estuve en la montaña de la Diosa Gato-

-¿Qué? La princesa de Zipang, creí que había muerto-

-Si lo mismo había pensado-

-¿la montaña…? los unicos que viven ahí son los Shwaras, la Diosa y…-

-una Mai-Star-

_**Eres un maldito,**_ Natsuki mostraba sus dientes mientras observaba a Nagi fijamente, parecía estar feliz después que descubrieron quien se encontraba en el lugar.

-asi que Zipang tiene una Otome y no solo eso es una Mai-Star, eso es algo fuera del reglamento, debemos saber que Naciones tienen Otomes y su rango, y si no nos equivocamos es la Mai-Star del Rubí del Collar Ardiente-

-Valla parece que la familia real de Zipang esta llena de mal infortunio, la legendaria Otome en Desgracia-

-Mai-Star Mai no pelea bajo ninguna bandera por lo que no es necesario informar el echo de que sea perteneciente a Zipang- Natsuki intento calmar los ánimos ante las confrontaciones que se pudieran suscitar.

-Aun así, ella es la princesa de la Nación, es obvio pensar que no dejaría que su gente sufriera y mucho menos su hermano, por lo tanto entraría en combate bajo la bandera de Zipang-

-Jamás le pediría ami hermana que nos protegiera-

-Eso no importa nunca se quedaría parada viendo como su familia es destrozada, no importa si abandono su cargo, ventaja el no informar acerca de esa situación-

-Yo no vine a oír como pelean entre ustedes, vine a ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo, en vista de no lograrlo yo me retiro nosotros si tenemos gente a la cual defender-

-Te informare si ocurre algún avance Midori-

-Eso espero-

-Ahora, si pudiéramos dejar las trivialidades para después,¿Cómo detenemos a esa cosa?-

-¿ahí alguna manera de desactivarla?-

-no es una maquina si es lo que piensan, es ser humano-

-no ahí ser que pueda tener el poder que has mencionado-

-¿a no? y ¿las Otome?-

-estas diciendo que eso es…-

-no, no es una otome, es un ser humano creado para generar materia, algo mucho mas avanzado que las protectoras de Garderobe-

-quisiera levantar las limitaciones Otome por tiempo indefinido-

Tras esto todos se mostraron sorprendidos por la petición de la Directora siendo ella misma la que propuso dichas limitaciones.

-¿valla eso es una buena estrategia, Gakuencho? Es posible que solo ellas puedan hacerle frente-

-tsh, ¿que mas es lo que sabes?-

-bueno, si la información encontrada es real, el fue el causante del declive tecnológico en el planeta, ¿Cómo? no lo se realmente-

-¿Eso significa que el…?-

-si, es un ser vivo, creado para destruir a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, afortunadamente solo ahí una persona que puede activarlo al 100% y como es seguro que no fue quien lo despertó existe la oportunidad de destruirlo, primero buscara la mayor fuente de energía que pueda encontrar para mantenerse activo, después buscara a esa persona y al final destruirá todo lo que se pare frente a el-

-¿a quien busca?-

-a los únicos con al capacidad de activar la tecnología perdida, aquellos que nacen bajo estrictas normas, una Weaver, la única heredera de Windbloom-

-la reina- dijo uno de los gobernantes

-asi es, pero me preocuparía mas por encontrarlo antes de que obtenga su poder total, ya que si lo logra es posible que ni las Otome lo detengan, en ese caso solo nos quedaría buscarla a ella o simplemente rezar-

-¿a ella? No te refieres a- dijo Natsuki de manera sorprendida

-así es, la poseedora del fuego eterno-

¿Fuego eterno? Arika no sabia nada acerca de lo que hablaba Nina, le había contado una historia interesante pero de la que jamás había oído –si, se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existió una poderosa joven, aquella que fue considerada la predecesora del poder de las Otome y de los Slave, durante la ultima guerra todos los que desearon la revolución decidieron que era una amenaza para sus planes por lo que la buscaron incansablemente sin obtener resultado alguno, sus guardianes como se hacían llamar al saber esto la ocultaron durante mucho tiempo, pero ella al ver el sufrimiento provocado por aquellas personas decidió enfrentarlas y acabar con esa inútil batalla de una vez por todas, a pesar de las advertencias que se le hacían ella salio al campo de batalla, completamente sola renunciando a sus emociones y sentimientos para salvar a aquella raza que tanto amaba, sin embargo el poco control que tenia sobre sus habilidades provoco que se salieran de control mientras luchaba quemando toda la tierra en donde se postraba, a esto le llamaron los 7 días de fuego, al terminar la batalla vio un mundo completamente muerto y frío, su belleza y majestuosidad eran enormes solo comparadas con su terrible poder, debido a la devastación causada por la batalla, fue repudiada por todos, fue tanto el desprecio de los demás que ocasionaron un incidente lo que llevo a los 7 días de Fuego y a la destrucción total de la tierra, después de eso y de los intentos por controlarla ella desapareció y no se volvió a saber de ella, al darse cuenta de su error los últimos supervivientes la buscaron pero solo encontraron un aditamento que le pertenecía aquella con la que peleo y la misma que se convertiría en la estrella de esperanza para la humanidad en su viaje por un nuevo mundo en donde habitar, se supone que ahora descansa en paz y protegida por las llamas eternas y espera la vuelta de su dueña quien vigilara y guiara al hombre por la eternidad, la Otome de la soledad-

-… que historia tan hermosa- dijo mientras lloraba de alegría y tristeza

Nina no sabia si sentía miedo o lastima por la cara de tristeza que Arika tenia en el momento por lo que decidió darle un golpe debido a la poca atención que pareció haber prestado al resto de la historia

-¿Entonces que aras?-

-no lo se, pero si lo ago no quiero involucrar a Mikoto y a nadie del lugar-

-Debes olvidar el pasado y ver hacia el frente, si no deseas hacerlo, debes encontrar a alguien que te supla, pero algo es seguro, Arika y las demás necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos-

-¿Miyu?-

-intentare detenerlo lo mas que pueda-

-a que te refieres con lo mas que puedas-

-Ese es mi destino-

Cap 5 El poder de los sueños

Natsuki observaba el techo mientras se recostaba a medias en uno de los sillones del lugar, la reunión había sido bastante dura incluso antes de la llegada de Nagi y por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había escuchado en la reunión, su gabardina callo en ella cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-ya es raro verte sin ella como para que estés actuando así-

Era una voz calida y suave que siempre la hacia sentir mejor, volteo por arriba del hombro y el respaldo del sillón para verla, mientras mostraba un rostro de satisfacción.

-Shizuru- dijo tranquilamente

-aun estas pensando en …ella-

-si- la voz de Natsuki apenas se oyó al mencionarlo, pareciera que alguien las espiaba y no deseaba que nadie supiera nada de lo que hablaban –si lo que Nagi dijo es cierto, tal vez no podamos resolver esto por nosotras mismas ya no podemos depender solo del Zafiro, aunque no lo demuestre y siempre este alegre, es una gran carga para ella, ser tan joven y tener tanto poder.

Mientras tanto Arika se hallaba en uno de los balcones del lugar, el aire fresco la había tranquilizado e intentaba pensar acerca de la historia que Nina le había contado.

-¿Arika?-

-Nao-Sempai, Nina-chan, Sara-san-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

(_tiempo después_)

-ya veo, eso es lo que te preocupa-

-Sara-san, que fue lo que la obligo a provocar…- el rostro de Arika cambio por completo- Shizuru-san no pudo contestar a eso y solo dijo que-

-no podemos decir que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud-

-he-

-como ya sabes, a ella se le considera como la ultima poseedora original del poder de las Otome y los Slave* una chica extraordinaria, lo poco que se ha oído en algunas de las leyendas que se han contado es que perdió algo o a alguien muy amado para ella, quizás esa fue la razón que provoco los 7 días de fuego* pero todo solo es una especulación-

-ummm… debió ser muy triste-

-no te preocupes Arika, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, todo a cambiado desde entonces-

-Aun así, por eso deseo volverme mas fuerte para poder evitar las guerras antes de que empiecen-

-Eso seria un problema ya que posees un master- dijo alegremente

-Mi abuela decía que mientras uno tuviera la fuerza y esperanza necesarias todo era posible-

-Si, creo que tienes razón, ella protegió la tierra con su vida, _ese era su sueño, tal vez ahora nos toque a nosotros, sin embargo…_

---_¡Natsuki-chan! Veo que has traído compañía, los 5 pilares en persona, ¿a que se debe esta grandiosa visita a la prisión de Artai?---_

_---¿Donde esta?---_

_---¿A que se refiere Gakuensho?---_

_---¿Tu lo sabes?---_

_--- O el poderoso Dragón, bueno, se los diré con una condición…---_

_---¿Qué es lo que deseas?---_

_---Usted lo sabe Directora,¿tenemos un trato? Ahora los 5 pilares están de testigos--- _

_---Maldito, ¡esta bien! ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?--- _

_---bueno, en realidad no tengo idea, tal vez ni siquiera existe hoy en día---_

_---¡NAGI!---_

_---no te preocupes Natsuki-chan ahí alguien que tal ves podría ayudarlos, ustedes saben que su existencia fue hace mas de 300 años, antes de la gran migración, es imposible que un ser humano viva tanto tiempo, pero si sus poderes son como dicen tal ves ella lo aya logrado, aun así, desde su desaparición no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella pudo haber muerto en la Tierra, tal ves vive entre nosotros o alguna parte de su descendencia, como sea solo ahí una facción que podría saberlo---_

_---sus guardianes, eso es Natsuki-chan---_

_---eso es casi imposible, nunca se a sabido quienes son---_

_---tal vez, pero tu conoces su ubicación---_

_---Zipang, el bosque de fuego---_

_---si, un lugar que podría ser decisivo, por cierto, acerca de mi liberación…--- _

_-_¡tsh! maldito-

-¿mm?-

Nina se relajaba mientras oía el leve sonido del agua al chocar con las paredes de los baños donde se encontraban, sonreía mientras veía la cara de placer de Nao, era raro verla así, tranquila y sonriente de esa manera, de echo la ultima ves que la recordaba con esa sonrisa era durante su incursión dentro de las antiguas ruinas de Artai, antes solo eran después de que hiciera algo para enfadar a la Directora o mientras tramaba algo, decidió entrar a as aguas termales mientras recordaba lo bueno que había vivido, sin embargo, su expresión cambio tras recordar el echo de Harmonium y lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

-¿Qué te ocurre Nina?-

-¿he?, no, no es nada-

-hummm… ¡Bueno! Como digas, Nina…¿Qué sentiste?-

-¿he?-

-al estar envuelta entre las sabanas y el suave calor corporal-

-¿al estar…? ¡¿hee?! ¡N-N-N-N-Nao-sempai!- Nina se ruborizo al comprender de lo que retrataba la platica al tal punto de levantarse perdiendo la toalla en el momento y notándolo cuando Nao señalo picadamente hacia ella provocando que se sumergiera de inmediato.

-mm¿? Solo deseo saber que te pareció, no se por que te pones así debo creer que aun no lo han hecho- Nina se ponía cada vez mas roja mientras hablaba del tema – es increíble, a pesar de llevar una vida tranquila con tigo no s ele a ocurrido siquiera tocar a tu habitación, debe de ser mas entupido de lo que creí, uff, en fin que se le va a hacer-

-no lo digas así ¡Sergey no es ningún entupido! uaa ¡AAAA!- el agua despedida por su caída mojo por completo a Nao quien exhalaba un suspiro de decepción en el momento, Nina permanecía inmóvil de rodillas mientras apretaba la mandíbula por el coraje que sentía sin saber por quien era provocado, una mano se extendió a ella ayudándola a incorporarse en el momento.

Ambas se encontraban nuevamente sentadas hacia una de las paredes del lugar, no habían dicho nada en un largo rato –esa Gema…-

-¿hu?-

-Es la Gema maldita, la Esmeralda de Neptuno, ¿no es así?- la expresión del rostro de Nina reflejaba el temor por lo que se avecinaba

-¿he? bueno…- dijo mientras sonreía de manera forzada

-he estado buscando en las ruinas de Artai y resulta que mi aprendiz me la quito-

-heee, b-bueno yo…-

--que le puedo hacer-

-¿hu?-

-¿Por qué aun la llevas? Tal vez hiciste un trato con Mashiro-sama, pero no te a pedido que seas su Otome-

-Lo se, pero algo me decía que debía conservarla, aun siento que debo hacer algo pero no estoy segura de que es, cada vez que duermo veo lo que estuve apunto de hacer y además, quiero protegerlos al igual que Arika-

-Deberías tener tus propias motivaciones Nina-

-Lo se, pero en realidad deseo hacerlo y tambien poder alcanzar la felicidad de una mujer al igual que el Zafiro del Cielo Azul y poder vivir co…-

-bueno ya no te pregunte toda tu vida, no has cambiado nada Nina- finalmente dijo ante la cara de desconcierto de la joven Otome

-Tu tampoco Nao-sempai- comento mientras sonreía dulcemente

La noche parecía aterradora al interior del bosque, lo callado del lugar preocupaba mucho a Maxim especialmente de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, no podía explicarse como es que ocurrió y pensaba que solo era una aterradora pesadilla, por si fuera poco Izzel se mantenía con al espalda pegada al árbol donde se escondía mostrando una expresión de terror y encajando las uñas en el tronco, nunca imagino verla tan asustada, siempre se comportaba de manera hiperactiva y confiada, ahora todo era diferente.

-La mato- dijo con voz entrecortada mientras una pequeña hilera de lagrimas salía de sus ojos –La mato-

-"Izzy" cálmate, nosotras sabíamos lo que podía pasar-

-No mostró sentimiento alguno ni dolor, nos va a matar, igual que a Ariz-

-no te pr…-

-nos va a matar-

Maxim veía fijamente a Izzel mientras repetía las mismas palabras, jamás creyó que algo así le daría tanto miedo, y de echo se preguntaba como es que había pasado el examen de ingreso a Garderobe, todas las Otomes debían prepararse para matar y ver morir a sus amigas, decidió acercarse a "Izzy" e intentar calmarla y consolarla, ambas se encontraban con miedo pero no podrían lograr nada si seguían así, de algún modo "Izzy" se calmo mientras se mantenía recostada sobre Maxim –tenemos que salir de aquí, o , por lo menos, tenemos que enviar un mensaje-

-lo se, pero, ¿Cómo aremos eso?-

-estamos cerca de donde enviamos la ultima transmisión, tal vez podríamos llegar y enviar algún mensaje-

-¿y si nos encuentra?-

-tenemos que hacerlo, somos Otomes, además… Shinso-sama nos protege y si fallara esta misión, no podría ver a Shizuru-san y a la Directora a la cara, mi sueño es convertirme en una de las mejores Otome, como Shinso, el Zafiro del Cielo Azul o el Rubí de Fuego o la Esmeralda de Neptuno y si logro hacer esto se que estaré mas cerca de mis sueños- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa intentando alegrar a Izzy

Izzy solo escuchaba con sorpresa lo que Maxim le decía y se sentía decaída por su comportamiento y no ser tan fuerte como ella lo era _**ocultando sus lagrimas solo para que no me sienta peor,**_ -gracias- dijo a medio llorar

Ambas corrían lo más rápido que podían sorteando los obstáculos que había frente a ellas.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-unos 2 Km. mas o menos, tenemos que darnos prisa-

-si-

Se encontraban apunto de llegar a la parte baja de una pendiente cuando Maxim se detuvo de manera sorpresiva, Izzy no sabia exactamente el por que pero sabia que cuando pasaba eso nada bueno saldría, los instintos de la Otome eran esplendidos a diferencia de los suyos por lo que aprendió a confiar en ellos, no se dio cuenta en que momento Maxim se había lanzado hacia ella hasta que ambas se encontraban en el suelo a varios metros de donde estaban inicialmente.

-¡¿Q-Que ocurre?!- la mirada de Izzel expresaba su sorpresa por lo veía frente a ella -¿Qué es eso?- El lugar donde se hallaban había desaparecido de un momento a otro, tanto los árboles como todo aquello que se hallara en la zona ardía en llamas.

-Es fuego Azul-

-si, pero los árboles, están…-

-congelados y de alguna manera también han sido carbonizados-

-pero, como….-

Las llamas empezaron a acumulase sonando similar a una gran lona al viento, un remolino de fuego fue seguido por una explosión que convirtió en polvo casi todo lo que estuvo cerca, en ese momento una silueta envuelta en brasas apareció frente a las Otome, Maxim veía con miedo aquello que había aparecido y preguntándose de por que tenia que aparecer exactamente en esa zona –no puede ser- volteo a verlas inmediatamente pudiéndose notar sus ojos de color azul fluorescente vacíos de todo sentimiento

Continuara…

Las llamas estaban en gran parte del valle, el paso por el que Maxim e Izzel pensaban escapar estaba cerrado por completo, una gran corriente de aire avivo las llamas al tiempo que estas se dirigían prácticamente con inteligencia hacia el centro de la zona, una columna de tierra y fuego se levanto casi de manera inmediata mientras que los alrededores eran destruidos por la presión del viento.

Una gran luz fue seguida de una súbita explosión que carbonizo por completo el lugar y arrojo a las Otome a varios metros de distancia, donde antes se hallaba el incendio ahora no había nada mas aya de una silueta humana que las observaba con detenimiento, la mirada inexpresiva era adornada en sus ojos por un resplandor azulino que le daba una tonalidad tétrica y de otro mundo o dimensión, era sin duda alguna algo aterrador.

Mai Otome Drei

Capitulo 6

La Otome de la Esperanza

En un momento diferente el sonido de las brasas pudo haber sido agradable pero era definitivo que no en este, Maxim pensaba en lo que podrían o deberían hacer, pero todas sus conclusiones llegaban a donde mismo, era seguro que morirían, si lo enfrentaban le facilitarían el trabajo eso ya lo sabían, si intentaban escapar terminaría en un enfrentamiento -¡tsh!- su desesperación era evidente solo de verlo ahí parado, esperando a que pase algo _**acaso esta jugado con nosotras**_ –Izzy- dijo finalmente –debes intentar mandar la información-

La expresión de Izzy cambio por completo, comprendía con exactitud lo que le decía y aun mas lo que estaba apunto de hacer –¡no podrás con el! Dijo de manera desesperada –tenemos que…-

-de nada servirá, tu viste lo que paso cuando peleamos todas contra el, será el mismo resultado, si lo hacemos así por lo menos habrá la oportunidad de que avances algunos metros, tal vez sea suficiente para lograr nuestro objetivo-

-Pero Max-

-Quieres que lo que hizo Ariz sea en vano-

Izzy no supo que decir, hubo un momento de silencio mientras intentaba reordenar sus ideas –esta bien-

-no te preocupes, ya veras que regresare, después de todo soy la Perla #1-

-Ya no-

-¿he?-

-Ahora eres una poderosa Meistar- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de tranquilidad la cual Maxim devolvió de la misma manera

-Muy bien, en cuanto lo ataque corre, tienes que hacerlo lo mas rápido que puedas, no importa lo que pase, gritos, explosiones, lo que sea, tu no te detendrás-

-si-

Una pequeña inhalación y exhalación de aire provino de "Max" mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación –Muy Bien-

¡¡¡MATERIALISE!!!

M.T

Connected

F.H

Robe: Fire Spirit Opal

MATERIALISE

Standing

by

START*

Una luz increíblemente hermosa y calida aprecio en el momento fusionándose con Maxim, el movimiento de las extensiones del cuerpo de la misma producía una llamativa estela de luz al momento que efectuaba su elegante baile, una pequeña llamarada esparció la luz y provoco un leve hundimiento en la zona a la vez que se ponía en posición para atacar.

Izzy observaba la Materialización de Maxim, su cabello rubio cambio ligeramente a un rubio naranja, su robe* era de color rojo con partes naranjas y adornos amarillos, poseía unas botas hasta 10 centímetros debajo de las rodillas, un short de licra roja con adornos dorados en los bordes y una media falda al lado derecho que llegaba poco mas debajo de la rodilla cerrando en punta abruptamente con un pliegue en la zona delantera y trasera de la misma, subía levemente hasta la mitad de los muslos y volvía a alargarse un poco para llegar a la cintura por la parte de atrás de la pierna contraria, el traje parecía ser de una pieza solo tenia abierta parte de la cintura al lado izquierdo y unos guantes cortos de color rojo con anaranjado oscuro, todas las líneas de energía brillaban claramente, logro observar como la miraba de reojo y aunque estuviera intentando evitarlo su preocupación era evidente, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, un momento después una nube de polvo se había levantado e Izzy se encontraba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía intentando no pensar en si era correcto lo que hacia o no y recordando las palabras que le había dicho hacia unos momentos, una pequeña sonrisa salio de su rostro al tiempo que una diminuta lagrima recorría su mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla –La legendaria alma de Shiva, El Ópalo del Espíritu de Fuego la Otome de la esperanza y el amor- dijo de una manera tan suave que apenas se oyó así misma –tienes que regresar Maxy-

El golpe que provoco en su oponente fue devastador, la nube de polvo que se levanto en el momento se disperso a gran velocidad por la onda de choque provocada por ella misma, sin embargo el había salido volando una gran distancia en la cual derribo una gran cantidad de árboles y levanto un camino de escombros cada ves que chocaba al suelo, se incorporo justo al momento que la Otome se encontraba sobre de el apunto de atacarlo de manera directa, un gran agujero apareció en la zona donde golpeo Maxim mientras se mostraba sorprendida por al velocidad de su oponente, -¡SHIVA!- una espada de hoja gruesa se materializo en el momento, -¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- Maxim se lanzo al ataque intentando golpear a su adversario de una manera limpia, de algún modo sin una gema era demasiado fuerte, esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque que lanzaba incluso, la batalla se tornaba tan rápida que apenas si podía ver los movimientos que hacia, _una abertura_, el sonido del impacto fue brutal, el grito del dolor que se escucho reflejo la sorpresa por la que había sido atacada, un pequeño chillido le siguió al tiempo que intentaba tomar aire pero solo logro que un gran chorro de sangre saliera por su boca, sentía claramente el tironeo de sus músculos por el impacto recibido mientras veía como su espada caía al suelo y sentía una calida humedad recorrer su cuello hasta llegar al pecho, nunca había sentido algo como eso, de echo nunca había sido dañada ni siquiera con la brutal cantidad de golpes que recibió mientras tenia su entrenamiento especial con Miss María, Shizuru y la Directora, de pronto el recuerdo de lo que tenia que hacer volvió a su mente, intento golpearlo nuevamente sin ningún éxito, de pronto logro escuchar un tronido similar al de la roca partiéndose la velocidad de aquel sujeto era increíble la había alcanzado directamente en el cuello con su puño y la inercia del impacto provoco que su cuello también chocara con ferocidad en al rodilla, un palpitar constante la molestaba desde el cuello hasta la cabeza su rostro de desesperación había cambiado hacia uno de terror, romperle algún hueso a una Otome era virtualmente imposible amenos que se fuera un igual (Meistar Otome) sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo mientras observaba la fría mirada de aquel que la tenia en esas condiciones, ni siquiera la veía su vista estaba fija en el firmamento _s-será q…ue no ss-soy nada …p…a..ra el,_ sintió un gran golpe a su costado, había recibido una patada en el costado, una gran pared de tierra y rocas se levanto a lo alto del firmamento al estrellarse con la montaña.

Yhoko estaba apunto de entrar al laboratorio cuando se encontró con una Irina sumamente preocupada -¿Yhoko-sensei?- había decidido regresar antes que los demás a Wind -¿Qué ocurre Irina?-

-Detectamos una señal High-order-

-¿de quien?-

-Es Maxim-

-Debió entrar en combate-

-Ese no es el problema-

La mirada de Yhoko reflejaba incertidumbre _¿Qué podría ser tan malo que aya puesto a Irina de ese modo?_ –La energía de Max a disminuido un 73.6%, ¿Cuánto tiempo a peleado?-

-no lleva mas de un par de minutos- dijo Gal

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, Maxim a tenido un entrenamiento diferente a todas las Otomes de la Academia, no puede ser que aya perdido tanta energía en tan poco tiempo-

-No es lo único, parece tener daños masivos en el cuello y abdomen-

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿y la señal de Izzy y Ariz?-

-No hemos recibido nada de ellas, desde la última Materialización-

-¡ghh!-

La nube de polvo cubría gran parte del valle, el tronar de la roca cayendo parecía estar desapareciendo a la oscuridad de la noche, se dispuso a proseguir su camino cuando un par de líneas luminosas cortaron el viento delante de el, un terrible golpe había sido acertado en el mentón por parte de Maxim intento usar el mismo impulso que llevaba para darle mayor fuerza a un segundo ataque con el codo, sin embargo fue tomada por la muñeca momentos antes de intentar hacerlo, la fuerza con la que la agarro fue tal que solo se oyó una gran cantidad de tronidos en el interior de la misma en el momento que la doblo por completo para dislocarle el hombro, el grito fue aterrador y lleno de dolor, sin duda todo lo que intentara seria reflejado en daño hacia ella, _pero ¿Por qué no me a matado? Maldición, apenas si puedo distinguirlo, esto acabara con lo ultimo que me queda de energía pero… creo que no llegare Izzy perdón, espero que ya estés allí_–¡muy bien, si quieres burlarte de mi esta bien, pero no dejare que pases de este lugar, eso es definitivo!-

-¡¡¡SHIVA!!!-

Fire Spirit Opal

Element Expansion

START

La espada se dividió en dos colocándose en ambos brazos, logro arreglarse el hombro mientras esto sucedía, se lanzo directamente intentando golpearlo, cada impacto entre ambos provocaba un gran estruendo y onda de choque que los separaba una distancia considerable, Max logro ver como se abalanzaba hacia ella en el momento que intentaba reponerse del asalto, era evidente que no podría defenderse del siguiente ataque por lo que intento golpearlo, un chorro de sangre fue seguido por un grito de terror al ver lo que había pasado, sin duda cada ataque que ella efectuar se convertiría en daño para si misma, no supo en que momento el contraataque que lanzo fue desviado hacia si misma, el mas de metro y medio de la hoja de la espada se encontraba enterrado por completo en su pierna izquierda, unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Max mientras intentaba mover su propia arma sin tener un gran efecto, las lagrimas se convirtieron en un llanto entrecortado mientras recordaba todo lo que había dicho y la seguridad en que lo menciono, todo era completamente diferente -¡¡AAAAAA!!- un grito de tristeza y rabia salio desde lo profundo de su ser al tiempo que sacaba la hoja de su pierna, no le intereso la cantidad de sangre que broto ni el echo de que su pierna estuviera completamente inutilizada temblando sin parar -¡¡NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES!!-

Fire Spirit Opal

SWORD

SHIVA

Ignition…

III…

Ambas espadas se bañaron con un resplandor amarillento y formaron una estela a manera de x al momento de moverlas para unirlas, la energía que sentía era increíble a tal punto de no poder hacer que tocara una hoja a la otra.

II…

-Espero que esto funcione, si no es así…-

I…

-Izzy te lo encargo-

RELASE

-¡¡¡HHAAAA!!!- ambas hojas se tocaron provocando un destello de luz el cual se incremento al momento de rosar una contra otra separándolas por completo mientras las impulsaba hacia delante, un cegador resplandor apareció en el momento provocando una gran y devastadora explosión que ilumino el valle de manera inmediata.

Izzy seguía corriendo de manera rápida y continua, no sabia exactamente a cuanta distancia estaba del objetivo, sintió un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho mientras corría deteniéndose de inmediato, la atmosfera se sintió pesada de un momento a otro y una luz dorada ilumino el valle por completo, la esfera formada por la onda expansiva desprecio parte de las montañas cercanas y árboles de la zona, el viento provocado era bastante fuerte especialmente para haber llegado a esa distancia, el resplandor se convirtió en un rayo de energía que se dirigía hacia lo alto en un ángulo de casi 45° todo lo que se encontró en tierra cerca del lugar fue incinerado por completo y carbonizado después de la devastadora explosión, Izzel recordó que Maxim nunca usaba sus ataques especiales amenos que fuera lo único que la salvara o los practicara para mejorarlos, intento regresar y ver si podía hacer algo pero antes de hacerlo recordó la promesa que le había echo, _sin importar lo que pase tu llegaras_, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y pedir que estuviera bien para cuando regresara, se disponía a continuar tras comprobar la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido, una enorme explosión se suscito a su espalda dándole solo la oportunidad de voltear para ver como las llamas la alcanzaban para consumirla al momento que todo a su alrededor desaparecía en cenizas congeladas.

-ammmñmñmñn (ronquidos)-

-jaja Neko kami-sama siempre es así verdad-

-je así es, bueno, Ribon-chan, gracias por ayudarme pero creo que ya es hora de que vallas a dormir, mañana proseguiremos con las lecciones ¿si?-

-si, buenas noches Meistar Mai-

-descansa-

Mai miraba con alegría a Ribon mientras se retiraba

-ya empezara todo Mai-

-Miko… ¿he?- lanzo un cuchillo el cual se clavo en uno de los postes -¿Quién esta allí?-

Una silueta conocida salio de entre las sombras en ese momento y se detuvo frente a ella

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Mai-oneesama-

La cara de Mai mostró su sorpresa en el acto –Sara…-

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, la primera ves que había ido a Artai paso frío debido al clima extremo que había en el reino, pero ahora era bastante agradable, el permanecer recostada y cobijada entre las colchas le daba una sensación de agrado y gozo que provocaron durmiera de manera relajada.

-Natsuki-chan- una voz susurrante se escuchaba a su lado

-Na-tsu-ki-chan-

-m…mmmhhggm- Natsuki despertó tras el beso que Shizuru le estaba dando

-Sh…Shizuru- dijo mientras se tocaba la boca y se retiraba de donde estaba

-Lo siento Natsuki-chan te veías muy atractiva mientras estabas acostada- dijo con su característica sonrisa-

-o…ok- dijo sonrojada -¿Qué ocurre Shizuru?-

Mai Otome Drei

Capitulo 7

Encuentro Inesperado

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que perdieron contacto?!-

**-solo recibimos un poco de información y datos de materialización, se los estoy enviando-**

Natsuki se mostraba sorprendida con lo que oía, simplemente no lo podía creer

-entonces el…-

**-si, parece que es el causante de todo esto-**

-¡tsh!, Yohko, realiza una evacuación total de la academia-

**-¿evacuación?-**

-si nuestra información es correcta, Garderobe será el primer lugar que ataque, estamos acaro de esas chicas y debemos protegerlas, llama a sus familiares para que vallan por ellas, envía a las que tengan apoyo nuestro a hoteles u hogares de las demas-

**-esta bien, pero eso podrá tomar algo de tiempo-**

-lo se, saldremos de inmediato, llegaremos al anochecer a mas tardar-

**-entendido-**

-una cosa mas, autorizo el uso del manto a partir de ahora, cualquier cosa has que las alumnas materialicen-

**-si Directora-**

-Informen a la reina Mashiro lo sucedido y prepárense para salir-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Informare lo sucedido a los demás gobernantes…-

-¿Qué ocurre Yohko-sensei?-

-La directora ordeno una evacuación total de la Academia, Miss María, cree, ¿Qué logremos salir de esto?-

-hemos logrado sobrevivir a otras catástrofes y esta es una que lograremos vencer, no debería ser tan desconfiada doctora, usted sabe e poder que poseen estas chicas, sera mejor que empecemos a informar entre mas rápido las saquemos será mejor

-si tiene razón-

-hump, se supone que saldríamos de inmediato, en donde diablos se metió Natsuki-

-no has cambiado nada Nao-sempai- dijo Arika con rostro de alegría

-¡jum! ¿He? Valla, ya era hora de que llegaras-

Natsuki ignoro el comentario de Nao y la paso de largo mientras se dirigía a su recamara junto con Shizuru de una manera un tanto extraña.

El vehiculo donde se movían era usado normalmente solo por el personal de Garderobe, poesía estancias bastante agradables y cómodas así como decorados de apariencia valiosa, el ronroneo de los motores provocaba una sensación de relajación algo que le parecía agradable a Natsuki

-fuu-

-he, Shizuru-

-¿Qué ocurre Natsuki?-

-Los lideres han decidido enfrentarse a esta situación solos, consideraron que si Garderobe actuaba por cuenta propia arriesgando a sus Otomes sin consultarlo ellos podrían actuar de la misma manera, salvo la retiración temporal de la limitación Otome todo lo demás fue una perdida de tiempo-

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-atacar en cuanto sea necesario, Zipang y Artai se mantendrán Neutrales ante esta situación-

-….-

-no se que hacer Shizuru-

-¿Maaya-san?-

-Nina, cuanto tiempo-

-lo mismo digo, creí que estarías con Akane-oneesama-

-debería, pero esto es mas importante ahora, además, ya me encargue de ese asunto, por lo menos temporalmente- dijo mientras reía de una manera picara

-escuche que te convertiste en una Otome de Wind

-… si así es-

-no creí que siguieras usando la Gema, pero estoy segura que tomaste la decisión correcta-

-eso espero, aun cuando duermo, puedo verlo claramente….

-…-

-en lo que puedo, pude!, convertirme-

-je-

-¿?-

-ya deberías dejar eso atrás Nina, todo eso ocurrió por que Nagi te uso, no deberías seguir atormentándote, eres una gran chica y una poderosa Otome, sigue adelante-

La cara de Nina dejo ver una pequeña seña de tranquilidad mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro, definitivamente las Columnas eran diferentes a como se mostraban normalmente, pudiendo ser, serias e inteligentes.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿he?-

A la distancia una gran cantidad de destellos era claramente visibles

El tableteo de los pasos esta constante y veloces, Maaya intentaba correr lo mas rápido que podía mientras esquivaba todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, vio a Natsuki y Shizuru observando el espectáculo que se observaba a la distancia.

-Directora-

-si, lo se- dijo mientras veía a la distancia

-Directora-

-¿Yohko?-

-Nec…os e vu…a de inmed…to ten..s ….emas es…os …ndo ataca… Ma… Sara y Miss Maria no pued… c…n…a el riko-s…sei …ta inco…, Directora necesitamos que…… ¡ayuda!-

-¡Yohko!, ¡Yohko! responde- la interferencia que se escuchaba en el transmisor desesperaba a Natsuki como nunca lo había sentido

-Shizuru-

-si, lo se-

-¡Que!-

-Mashiro-sama necesitamos que se quede aquí, no es seguro, Nao se quedara a cuidarla junto con sus Otome-

-heeeeee, pero…-

-Arika, no es momento para esto- dijo Nina seriamente –entiendelo-

-ummmm…-

-Maaya, informa de la situación a Aries-

-No ahí contacto en esta zona-

-lo se, tendrás que regresar, creí que estaríamos en Wind antes de que sucediera para preparar una defensa pero creo que ya no fue posible-

-muy bien, Shizuru-

-si-

¡¡¡MATERIALISE!!!

N.K

Connected

F.H

Robe: Ice Silver Crystal

MATERIALISE

Standing

by

START

¡¡¡MATERIALISE!!!

S.V

Connected

F.H

Robe: AMETHYST

MATERIALISE

Standing

by

START

-Shizuru-

-Si, Natsuki-

-¿Crees que podamos con esto?-

-no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo te protegeré-

-Bueno, será mejor que yo también me valla, Sara debería estar aquí, Arika, Nina, tengan cuidado-

-si, Maaya-san-

Arika solo apretaba sus puños.

Una enorme explosión se diviso al centro de la ciudad, el combate se tornaba tedioso y largo pedazos de cristal y piedra salieron volando cuando Sara se estrello contra uno de los edificios.

-Meistar Sara ha sufrido un 60% de daño-

-¿Como es posible?-

-¿gh! Es demasiado fuerte que a… ¡AAAAAA!- el aterrador grito fue seguido de un gran estruendo y nubes de polvo que se elevaban en lo alto de la ciudad, el antifaz de Sara se cerro al momento que se camuflaje haba en el ambiente, el sonido del aire siendo cortada por objetos afilados fue lo único que se pudo distinguir, sin embargo el ataque de Sara había fallado por alguna razón, su objetivo había desaparecido, un gemido salio de la boca de Sara era algo parecido a un grito pero sofocado por una gran presión, habia sido atacada por la espalda de un momento a otro se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de el, fue tanta la fuerza que su hombro derecho se disloco solo pudiendo soltar un grito de dolor, sentía claramente como su cuello estaba empezando a despedazarse por la fuerza con la que estaba siendo sujetada, pequeños tronidos se oían leve pero claramente.

-Meistar Sara, disminuyendo hasta un 10%, 9, 8, 5%-

-La va a matar- dijo Yohko completamente angustiada

-se suponía que no tenia la fuerza para durar tanto en combate como es que esta pasando esto-

-debió encontrar una fuente de energía-

-gghaa aaaggg… a…- Sara sentía como su fuerza la dejaba, su brazo izquierdo con el que había intentado retirar el del enemigo había quedado a su costado sin fuerza alguna, su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse por la falta de vitalidad, era evidente que este seria su fin.

Dos explosiones sonaron a su espalda, sintió como se precipitaba al suelo y chocaba en el, de pronto unos pequeños puntos luminosos se desprendían de ella con su silueta, había perdido su transformación, pero por alguna razón seguía viva, oyó como alguien se colocaba a su izquierda y avanzaba asía ella –creo, que ahora si acabo- murmuro para si misma.

-¿he? one…sa …ma- dijo suavemente mientras quedaba inconsciente

-¡Sara!-

Continuara…

Cap 8

Las explosiones sonaban por doquier, la terrible batalla había traído una devastación desoladora a los habitantes de Windbloom, Sara recordaba sus tiempos en la academia, lo bien que la había pasado con sus amigas y como Mai impedía que hiciera su trabajo para ir a divertirse por el campus o a la ciudad a pesar del enfado de Natsuki y los reproches de Miss Maria, aun así, fue feliz.

El duro golpe hizo que Sara regresara a su realidad, estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo a la espera de recibir el golpe de gracia, oyó como alguien se detuvo cerca de ella, fue un sonido parecido a cuando alguien brinca de un desnivel y cae en concreto lleno de tierra, los pasos que le siguieron se acercaban a ella, ya solo le quedaba esperar, su agitada respiración era cada ves mas clara, tenia un nudo en la garganta y el pecho le pesaba, no podía oír mas aya de los pasos y su corazón bombeando al máximo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza al momento de soltar pequeños y pausados llantos, no podía moverse, tenia el cuello prácticamente desecho, el brazo derecho inhabilitado y la caída la lastimo demasiado en todo el cuerpo, además su traje había desaparecido, los escasos segundos que duro el sonido de la caminata fueron increíblemente largos hasta que se detuvieron a su lado.

-¿Sara?-

Esa voz familiar provoco que Sara volteara lo mas rápido que pudo y una leve pero agradable sonrisa salio de su ser.

-M-Mai o…ne…sa…ma…- dijo suavemente antes de quedara completamente inconsciente

-¡SARA!-

Mai Otome Drei

Capitulo 8

Al final solo es un sueño

El combate era difícil pero sabia que no podía dejarse vencer, ella era la única que se encontraba combatiendo en ese momento y la seguridad de Garderobe era la prioridad, simplemente no podía hacerse a un lado.

-¡Maldición!-

Miss María se preparaba a recibir el impacto cuando una enorme onda de calor llego hasta ella, de un momento a otro había sido salvada

-Mai-

-lamento llegar tarde-dijo con tono de tristeza

-se ha vuelto muy común en ti Mais…- el dolor que la invadió fue inmediato, -Sara- el rostro apacible de Sara en los brazos de Mai había preocupado a Miss María estaba inconciente o acaso…

-llévenla adentro- dijo Mai a las jóvenes Otome que se encontraban en el lugar

-¡¡Sara-oneesama!!-

-no se preocupen estará bien solo llévenla con yhoko-sensei, yo me encargare del resto-

-¡he!-

-Mai, esto es diferente a todo o que has enfrentado ni siquiera Yuna se le compara, parece alimentarse de la energía de sus oponentes conforme avanza la batalla, es posible que tu…

-lo se-

-he…-

-pero tengo que hacerlo-

-confiamos en ti Maistar Mai-

-si-

-¡ahí viene! Ocúltense-

El impacto entre Mai y su oponente fue impresionante el solo ruido reflejaba lo feroz que seria la batalla.

Dos haces de luz se veían a la distancia chocando uno contra otro, no sabia quien era pero debían asegurarse de llegar lo mas rápido posible, la batalla era directamente sobre Windbloom y si no se hacia algo por terminarla habría muchas bajas.

El rostro de Arika reflejaba el enfado y preocupación que sentía

-¿Arika?-

-¿he?- Nina…Chan-

-Se lo que sientes, pero debes confiar en la Directora y en Shizuru-san, se que ellas podrán…-

-lo se, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento-

-…-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAA!!!!- El combate era explosivo y sumamente rápido, lo único que se lograba ver eran los destellos de luz y sus estelas dejadas después de un impacto, la velocidad impedía seguir los movimientos solo permitiendo escuchar y mover la mirada de un lado a otro intentando seguirlo

Mai intentaba golpearlo sin embargo siempre era detenida o cegada por al velocidad a la que se movía -¿Cómo alguien puede moverse así?- pensó inmediatamente al momento que se lanzaba nuevamente en su contra intentado golpearlo, fue en este momento en el que la rodeo y ataco por la espalda arrojándola al suelo del cual se levanto rápidamente.

Robe: Fire String Ruby

Element Ignition

START

Dos aros dorados y rodeados de fuego aparecieron en sus muñecas, los cuales arrojo rápidamente

-¡¡he!!-

No supo como fue pero su ataque había sido eludido fácilmente su elemento había desaparecido –n…no puede ser-

El sonido de destrucción era único en las cercanías, las casas incendiándose y la gente gritando sin duda algo terrorífico, de pronto algo la hizo volver al momento, había desaparecido, ya no se encontraba en frente -¿Dónde esta?- se dijo a si misma, un grito ahogado seguido de un chillido salio de la boca de Mai, había sido golpeada por el abdomen sin darse cuenta y arrojada a gran velocidad contra los edificios que se encontraban en las cercanías provocando un gran estruendo el cual fue seguido por un grito terrorífico por el golpe que le propino una ves había sido clavada entre los muros provocando un agujero de lado a lado en la construcción y un cráter en tierra en las cercanías del monumento de Garderobe, el dolor que sentía Mai era como ningún que había sentido antes, había intentado levantarse pero el gasto de energía sus heridas y el terror que sentía se lo impedían, jamás había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, nunca había sido derrotada tan rápido de echo la única persona que la había derrotado era Mikoto, la incertidumbre la invadió de manera inmediata, una columna de polvo y piedra salio volando hacia lo alto seguido de un grito terrorífico, había sido atacada por esa criatura quien clavo su rodilla contra la espalda de Mai quien sintió como sus huesos eran despedazados por completo, la mirada de terror que Mai dejaba ver era horrible los ojos blanquecinos denotaban lo que sucedía, estaba prácticamente noqueada al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar lagrimas.

Las jóvenes Otomes no odian creer lo que veían, Mai una de las Otome mas respetadas del planeta estaba siendo acabada por completo

Un resplandor segador apareció en lo alto mientras Mai intentaba recuperarse

-Ahí un aumento de energía en el blanco- dijo Yhoko

-no puede ser, ese ataque es-

-Yhoko-sensei, la energía se sale de las graficas-

-o no, Mai-

Un rayo de fuego salio disparado con gran fuerza en contra de Mai, la explosión provoco una onda expansiva de gran magnitud provocando un enorme cráter y cuarteadoras en los edificios, las Otome vieron aterrorizadas como Mai recibía el ataque de manera directa, de pronto, algo se impacto contra la pared del edificio en el que se encontraban

-Mai-san-

-hu, fa…fallo-dijo levemente

-Tenemos que ayudarla-

-¡¡NO!!-

-Mai-oneesama-

-tienen que irse de aquí ¡¡ahora!!- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse

-pero nee-san-

-solo háganlo, la próxima vez no fallara, las matara a todas-

El mismo resplandor de hace unos momentos aparecía nuevamente, e preparaba para atacarla y esta ves era seguro que acertaría, el terror que había sentido hacia un momento regreso de manera inédita, no podía moverse ni proteger a las jóvenes Otome, -por favor reacciona, reacciona, ¡¡reacciona!!- pensó en el momento

-¡¡VALLANSEE!!-

Una terrible explosión se suscito de inmediato pero nada paso

-¿que fue eso?-

-he-

El sonido de algo impactando contra el suelo hizo que reaccionaran, había sido tirado, pero ¿que fue quien lo hizo?

-Directora, Shizuru-san-

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, ¿estas bien Mai? Siempre lo haces todo de manera imprudente-

-je, me da gusto verte Natsuki-

-descansa, ahora nosotras nos encargaremos-

-Directora creo que por fin hemos identificado el blanco… descubrimos que ella…-

-¡Yhoko! ¿me escuchas? ¿Yhoko?-

-Dijo ella, crei que era varon- menciono Mai

-lo cierto es que no hemos visto su rostro asi que…-

-Natsuki, mira-

-es como si nos estuviera esperando, vamos-

-¡Shizuru-san, Directora!-

-¿he?, Arika ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-no podía dejar que pelearan solas contra el y menos si mata gente inocente-

-Nao, te dije que…-

-si lo se, pero quien podría resistirse a esa linda e inocente carita no crees-

-¡¡NAO!!-

-eso ya no importa tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Nina

Las 5 Otome se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, si el había derrotado a 6 Maistar Otome es que era poderoso debían detenerlo ahora, antes que adquiriera lo poderes del Diamante o la Weaver

Natsuki y Nina se lanzaron hacia el con gran velocidad intentando atacarlo por delante y detrás sin embargo logro esquivarlas Nao y Shizuru le cerraron el paso por arriba y Arika la ataco por debajo, el combate era excepcional y aun mas lo era el como podía esquivar tantos ataques simultáneos a la vez, definitivamente no era humano y no era alguien con el poder de las Otome, era algo mas.

-¡CARGA CARTUCHO DE PLATA!-

-¡FUEGO!-

Un potente rayo azul salio disparado directo hacia el objetivo, este intento esquivarlo pero fue detenido por al red de Nao y agarrado fuertemente por el látigo de Shizuru, el impacto fue devastador y una enorme explosión ocurrió de inmediato al momento que Arika y Nina lanzaban sus ataques de manera simultanea, la bola de fuego y humo creció casi alcanzando el triple de lo que había sido inicialmente, parecía que lo habían logrado.

Un terrible golpe se escucho junto a Arika, Nao había sido alcanzada y arrojada contra el suelo, de pronta y sin darse cuenta en que momento Nina había caído en el castillo de manera brutal, Natsuki empezó a pelear en cuanto lo vio, era rápido y ágil no se explicaba como es que Mai haba soportado pelear contra el sin duda era un oponente formidable, los golpes de Natsuki eran ágiles y bien llevado acabo combinándolos con patadas y usando su elemento de manera perfecta, sin embargo, la velocidad fuerza de su oponente le impedían asestar algún golpe por lo menos de manera contundente, un rayo de energía dorado salio de la nada estrellándola contra los ahora destruidos edificios de la ciudad, Shizuru y Arika combatieron hombro con hombro sin lograr mayores resultados el ataque a distancia de Shizuru no funcionaba con el e incluso le dio una ventaja dándole la oportunidad de agarrar su elemento y arrastrarla hacia el mismo proporcionándole la oportunidad de asestar un golpe con gran fuerza.

Robe: Zafiro del Celo Azul

Colmillo del Cielo Azul

Iniciar

Un fino rayo de luz apareció a una velocidad inconcebible, aun así el ataque había fallado, no supo como o en que momento había logrado agarrar el colmillo por la punta con ambas manos y lo había destruido, tomo a Arika por el cuello y la golpeo en el estomago para después golpearla e la espalda y mandarla directo hacia tierra donde se estrello en el castillo de Fuuka

Mashiro sentía el dolor por el que pasaban sus Otome ambas habían sido golpeadas brutalmente pero seguían con vida habían divisado a la distancia donde habían caído y decidió ir lo mas rápido posible al castillo, aunque la distancia a la que se encontraba no era muy favorable.

El sonido del impacto logro despertarla por completo, a pesar de estar mal herida intento levantarse al ver quien era la que había caído cerca de ella

-A…rika-

Pudo ponerse de rodillas justo en el momento en que algo o alguien apareció frente a ella, no lo podía creer, era demasiado rápido y al parecer también muy fuerte ¿Quién diablos es? Se dijo a si misma, apenas se puso de pie cuando la criatura la tomo por el cuello y la apretó con brutalidad, sintió como estaba apunto de rompérselo o de separar su cabeza del cuerpo sin embargo un dolor poco conocido apareció en ella, sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo y una fluctuación de energía empezó a emanar dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia aquel ser que la tomaba.

-¿Q…que pasa?-logro decir levemente

-¡¡Nina!!-

El grito de Arika logro que volviera un poco la mirada para verla, se había lanzado en contra de su oponente a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba

Arika intento incorporarse, apenas si distinguía el sonido de las rocas chocando entre ellas cuando vio a Nina siendo tomada por el cuello, un resplandor rojizo y azul se vio emanar de ambos cuerpos y ser absorbidos por completo por el de esa cosa, no podía permitir que la matara, jamás lo aria –¡¡NINA!!- dijo mientras se lanzaba directo contra el, un terrible golpe la ensarto directo contra el muro, había sido diferente a los demás, macizo y fuerte completamente superior, aun así decidió hacerlo de nuevo pero esta ves también fallaría, la tomo por la cara y un brillante rallo de energía salio de su mano destruyendo parte del castillo y llevándose con el a Arika.

-¡¡NOOO!!- la había matado

La fuerza desaparecía del cuerpo de Nina y su piel se volvía pálida y fría como un cadáver había perdido todo rastro de energía y callo rendida y sin poder moverse a los pies de dicha criatura por alguna razón sentía que moriría.

Un resplandor verdusco aprecio en el cuerpo de Mashiro mientras esta se desmayaba el dolor que la invadía era terrible y sentía como su fuerza la abandonaba no podía creerlo, sus Otome habían sido derrotadas por completo y ella las acompañaría en su viaje –aun así, no me arrepiento, Ari…ka-dijo finalmente

-¿Q-Que ocurrio?- dijo Natsuki mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Natsuki-

-¿he? Shizuru, Nao-

El sonido de las llamas era inconfundible, las columnas de humo se elevaban en lo alto mientras las 3 Otome intentaban asimilar lo que había pasado

-Nina y Arika, ¡No puede ser! ¿En donde están? Yhoko necesito la posición de Arika y Nina, Yhoko, ¿Yhoko?-

No tenemos contacto con Garderobe- dijo Natsuki tran tranquila como siempre

-Pero…-

Una terrible explosión interrumpió a Natsuki en el momento, la rafaga de viento elevo una muralla de escombros.

-¡¡¿Que demonios es eso?!!- la voz de Nao sonaba completamente llena de incertidumbre y temor

-esas son…- dijo Shizuru sorprendida

Dos columnas de fuego se elevaban en lo alto adquiriendo una forma familiar en el acto

-Alas…Drei-

Continuara…

La alarma de la instalación no dejaba de sonar insasiantemente, todos corrían de aquí para aya mientras las luces rojas acaparaban la visión en el recinto.

-tenemos que comunicárselo a la directora, Irina, ¿Cómo vas con el transmisor?-

-muy mal, no recibe ni manda alguna señal, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-según parece ella interfiere con todas las comunicaciones, si es como me temo, también bloqueara a Shinso y la directora y las demás no podrán…debemos hallar la forma de decírselos, no deben permitir que obtenga mas poder…- la sacudida interrumpió a Yhoko antes de terminar de hablar y la arrojo contra los escritorios que allí se encontraban golpeándose un costado del abdomen, el dolor que sintió en el momento fue terrible, pero lo fue aun mas el echo de no saber lo que ocurría-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo finalmente

Dos enormes alas de un color brillante el cual reflejaba su enorme calor, emergían del castillo de Wind cargando una silueta en el centro, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían era impresionante y majestuoso, o lo seria de no ser por la destrucción y muerte que había traído antes, Natsuki intentaba ponerse de pie al momento que la divisaba, preguntándose ¿Dónde estarían Arika y Nina? Sin embargo el espectáculo borraba todos esos malos pensamientos de su mente definitivamente era ella -…Drei-

Mai Otome Drei

Cap 9

El Despertar de la Diosa/Al final solo es un sueño II

El viento soplaba con fuerza, el rugir de las llamas era opacado por los gritos de las personas, "¡corran!" se oía por doquier mientras una multitud desenfrenada intentaba huir de lo que allí pasaba, una enorme explosión se suscito en el castillo de Fuuka destruyéndolo por completo, las 4 Columnas que pelearon habían sido derrotadas y el Zafiro del Cielo Azul no se encontraba por ningún lado, las esperanzas decaían cada ves mas en la ciudad sin saber el por que de ese ataque, una onda de calor se sintió inmediatamente seguida de una gran explosión, gran parte de la ciudad había desaparecido en un momento, ondas de distorsión se notaron inmediatamente en aquel ser que se encontraba en lo alto y eran seguidas por cegadores rayos que atravesaban paredes y destruían todo a su paso.

Desde la distancia, el resplandor de las explosiones era visto con claridad, iluminando el cielo por completo

-parece que ha empezado- dijo Mikoto mientras observaba el horizonte de manera preocupada.

-Tenemos que llegar a Garderobe- La voz de Natsuki apenas se escucho con el ruido de las explosiones y la gente huyendo, Nao se encontraba herida y Shizuru intentaba ayudarla para no dejarla atrás –creo que será mejor que te adelantes Natsuki- dijo finalmente –no, siempre me proteges y te preocupas por mi, creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor de algún modo-

-mi Natsuki nunca hace caso, cierto- dijo tranquilamente demostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

Faltaba poco para llegar al mausoleo cuando una explosión mas las arrojo al suelo, habían sido atacadas directamente por el -¡¡NATSUKI!!- logro escuchar el grito de Shizuru antes de caer al suelo, lo cual fue seguido de un aterrador grito de dolor, Natsuki escuchaba como las piedras golpeaban el suelo, era un sonido hueco y sin sentido pero fue hasta ver la escena que le seguirá que se aterro, ahí se encontraba Shizuru, tirada en medio de un gran agujero rodeada de sangre y siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de esa chica, la había salvado nuevamente y ella no se dio cuenta, nunca había podido devolverle el favor, -pero… Shizuru- dijo levemente –no es posible, Shizuru, ¡Shizuru! ¡¡SHIZURU!!- las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Natsuki al ver tan aterrador suceso, el miedo que sentía la paralizaba por completo no podía reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, la joven que se encontraba ahí, parada sobre de ella solo la veía y no parecía demostrar ningún gesto de compasión, de pronto un sonido sordo se escucho, Nao se había abalanzado hacia ella y logro golpearla, sin su robe el ataque fue inútil, un leve grito se escucho de manera inmediata antes del sonido de las piedras derrumbándose, no supo con exactitud que fue lo que paso, pero ella se encontraba nuevamente sola allí abajo, era una chica bella sus ojos rojizos hermosos poseían una mirada fría como el hielo y un cuerpo que parecía tallado a mano con el mas mínimo detalle, su cabello azulado se veía sumamente sedoso y brillante, su traje, formado por aquello que fueron sus alas, era de un color azul claro con juegos de color blanco, poseía unas botas altas y una pequeña falda, su cintura quedaba expuesta pero rodeada por pliegues de color blanquecinos que llegaban a su pecho el cual era cubierto por completo, era increíble como el brillo fosforescente resaltaba la hermosura de tal mujer, pero tal belleza y majestuosidad eran opacadas por el aire a muerte y sed de venganza, definitivamente lo deseaba, matarlas a todas, lentamente volteo a ver a Natsuki, antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella dejando el cuerpo de Shizuru inerte en el suelo, moriría, ella lo sabia.

El estruendo del choque y del edificio derrumbándose la despertó de inmediato, hace unos momentos estaba apunto de ser atacada por ella y al siguiente… una silueta conocida apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Disculpa por haber llegado tarde-

-Mai-

-ahora me toca a mí encargarme de esto-

-eso es imposible el va a…-

-llévate a Shizuru-san, es posible que Yhoko pueda hacer algo-

-¡MAI!-

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo con su clásica sonrisa –después de todo, soy la Otome Legendaria, ¿no es así?-

-…-

El ataque de Mai fue sorpresivo y rápido, Natsuki no se dio cuenta de en que momento había empezado pero el impacto que se escucho después fue increíble, fue en esos momentos cuando aprovecho para recoger a Shizuru y Nao y encaminarse al mausoleo nuevamente.

Mai se lanzo con fuerza en contra de ella –No me importa que seas una mítica Otome, ¡no dejare que sigas haciendo esto!-

M.T

Connected

Unknown

Robe: Fire String Ruby

ELEMENT

IGNITION

Standing by

START

Dos aros de fuego salieron de las muñecas de Mai lanzándolas a gran velocidad, un terrible golpe fue asestado contra la mandíbula de Mai arrojándola a una gran distancia, los ataques de Drei eran rápidos a tal punto de que apenas podía verlos, y esquivarlos, sin embargo cada contra ataque era repelido fácilmente por ella y daba una oportunidad de rematar a Mai, los golpes que estaba recibiendo eran increíbles, el golpe que le asesto en el estomago fue con tanta fuerza que la dejo sin aire y fue seguido de un codazo en la cabeza que la mando directo al suelo, estuvo apunto de impactar contra la tierra cuando fue detenida por la rodilla de Drei el grito que soltó fue mas parecido a un aullido lleno de dolor y sufrimiento por la impotencia y los ataque s que recibía contra los cuales no podía hacer nada –Estorbas- dijo finalmente, la manera en que lo dijo aterro a Mai quien no podía moverse, estaba siendo sujetada por la bufanda de su robe sin la posibilidad de defenderse, solo podía ver los movimientos de su oponente y como su cara no reflejaba expresión alguna –Muere- dijo, seguida de un rayo de energía que impacto de lleno en contra de la poseedora del Collar de Fuego lanzándola por el aire dejando una estela luminosa a su paso.

El dolor que sintió fue increíble, es como si algún taladro estuviera perforando su piel sin detenerse mientras la empuja y golpea con fuerza, logro soltar un grito cuando se estrello en contra de la barrera del Valle Negro abriéndola por completo, la bola de fuego donde se encontraba Mai choco directamente contra la montaña principal de la montaña de la diosa gato, sentía sus huesos desechos había sido atacada despiadadamente y había chocado en contra de la barrera protectora del valle sin duda no sobrevivirá a esa batalla –parece que volví a fallar- dijo mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos _parece que no soy tan fuerte como pensaban Natsuki…_

-¿Q-que fue lo que ocurrió? Mai- Natsuki había visto a Mai pelea desesperadamente, sin embargo tras ese rayo de energía todo parecía haberse calmado, solo pudo desearle buena suerte antes de seguir su camino, pero, algo atrajo su atención, Drei comenzó a dirigirse hacia la Montaña de la Diosa Gato

-Directora ¿me escucha?-

-¿Yhoko? Como es que…-

-Parece ser que ella despide un gran campo magnético e impide la transmisión de datos cuando esta cerca, suponemos que se alejo puesto que todos los sistemas regresaron a la normalidad.

-asi es- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el Mausoleo –se dirige hacia el Valle Negro-

-…-

-¿Yhoko?-

-si llega a ese lugar… no tendremos oportunidad de sobrevivir-

-¡¿a que te refieres?!-

-El Valle Negro es el lugar donde la tecnología antigua fue creada, una tecnología mas avanzada a la que poseemos se encuentra allí, si nuestra información es correcta, ella destruirá el lugar y absorberá la información que ahí se encuentra, se ara sumamente poderosa-

-creí que la misión de Drei era protegernos, no destruirnos ¿Por qué…?-

-Nao-

-Ella no es Drei-

-¿Qué? ¿entonces…?-

-Encontramos datos escondidos y encriptados que datan de antes de la colonia, según parece ella fue creada en las investigaciones para reproducir un poder legendario, el poder para degenerar materia, sin embargo sus experimentos sobrepasaron lo esperado y la crearon a ella, un ser artificial capaz de absorber y materializar todo aquello que desee, algo similar a las Otome que solo las mujeres podían poseer-

-¿entonces por que pensar que era varón?-

-no conocíamos todos los detalles, la leyenda de Drei data de hace mas de 300 años parece ser que algo de la historia original se perdió fue llenado con eso-

-¿Quiénes eran ellas?-

-las únicas con el poder verdadero de las Otome y el secreto de los Slave, aquellas conocidas como HiME-

-Hi-ME…-

-Parece ser que ella fue creada para sustituir a los androides y seres humanos en las guerras, algo asi como un arma secreta similar a la creación de las Súper Maistar GEM, pero fue tanto el poder que poseía que se salio de control y provoco la decadencia tecnológica del planeta hasta la aparición del Drei-

-he-

-no estoy muy segura puesto que falta información, pero párese ser que Drei, es una Gema similar a las Otome-

…

Un terrible estruendo saco a Natsuki del transe en que se encontraba, a la distancia lo observaba, comenzaba la destrucción y lo que parecía ser el final de la raza humana

Rayos de fuego eran lanzados en contra de las personas que intentaban huir desesperadamente, las explosiones y los gritos de la gente dejaban ver un panorama aterrador, el ejercito de Aries que se encontraba en el lugar intentaba ordenar una evacuación y detener lo mas posible a dicha amenaza pero eso fue inútil, fueron diezmados por completo mas aya de sus esfuerzos

_Eres el primer pilar en el orden, ¿acaso no te da gusto eso?_

_-claro que si, eso me acerca a mi sueño pero…-_

_-estas preocupada por el-_

_-yo se lo prometí, ayudarlo y_ ser una de las mas grandes Otome- dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos –no me puedo rendir, no aun- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse y observaba el resultado de la ultima batalla –tengo que terminarlo, ¡ahora! –

El choque de los puños provoco que una gran esfera de luz se formara de inmediato Mai lanzo un grito de dolor al ver como su mano quedaba desecha por el impacto, fue golpeada nuevamente por el abdomen y lanzada de vuelta a tierra, sin embargo, la velocidad de su enemiga era tanta que fue rematada varias veces en el aire –No puedo contra ella- se dijo a si misma antes de caer en la estancia de su casa, agito la cabeza rápidamente para intentar regresar en si, vio como todos los Schwaraz corrían intentando escapar, -Drei… Ribon-chan- la habia tomado por la parte trasera de su ropa y levantado, se allaba inconsciente pero no por ello en menor peligro -¡déjala!- dijo desesperadamente antes de abalanzarse en contra de ella, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, fue golpeada y arrojada en contra de la casa nuevamente, estaba demasiado débil para seguir peleando, no podría ayudar a Ribon por mas que lo deseara, de pronto el sonido de un metal fino y delgado sonó antes del abrumador choque con la tierra, Mikoto la había golpeado y salvado a Ribon –Ahora Mai- dijo mientras se la llevaba corriendo del lugar

-Gracias Mikoto-

Mai se elevo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ver con claridad donde se hallaba su objetivo, se había levantado rápidamente y empezó a perseguirla sin embargo tenia suficiente tiempo, era momento de atacarla con todo lo que tuviera, era su ultima oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría por nada, un aro de fuego gigante apareció del cinturón de Mai lo atravesó y una gran bola de fuego salio disparada a gran velocidad contra Drei, sin embargo el contra ataque de esta ultima consistió en una espada de gran tamaño iluminada por fuego azul que la disparo directo en contra de Mai, el choque de ambas energías fue tan devastador que todo en tierra fue destruido por la onda expansiva _Lo siento, Takumi_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que su gema se rompiera y de la gran explosión que ilumino el cielo por completo apartando las nubes y dejándolo despejado de manera inmediata.

Un pequeño vibrar sacudió el laboratorio de Yhoko -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Natsuki consternada, dos pantallas se encendieron de inmediato dejando ver la terrible explosión que se suscito en la Montaña de la Diosa Gato –Mai- dijo inmediatamente –lo, lo logro-

-¿pero donde esta?-

-no se recibe señal de su robe-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Las llamas restantes del choque comenzaron a acumularse en lo alto, una silueta comenzó a formarse apartar de ellas no lo podían creer, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían era ella, -Morrigan*-

Un rayo salio disparado hacia abajo en contra de la montaña desapareciéndola por completo y devastando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor, la montaña había desaparecido

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-La montaña, desapareció por completo

El pequeño punto luminoso que se encontraba en la pantalla comenzó a moverse rápidamente, de un momento a otro la cámara por la que se veía había dejado de funcionar, era definitivo ella se acercaba, todos salieron del recinto para ver lo que pasaría, allí estaba un pequeño punto azul estático en lo mas alto del cielo, fue entonces cuando sucedió, un gran destello ilumino nuevamente el cielo y una terrible explosión sucedió en la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, Windbloom y Garderobe habían sido destruidas.

-Ya veo- Nagi observaba atentamente a través de la ventana mientras dejaba ver una leve sonrisa, se recargo en su sofá de manera pensativa –parece que asi empiesa todo, ¿no es así? Mai-HiME-

*Morrigan- diosa celta de la muerte se presenta como un cuervo negro en todas las batallas

Mai Otome

Extra

Una bella esperanza

Dos pequeñas niñas corrían en lo profundo del bosque, había empezado a incendiarse desde hacia poco y era común ver columnas de fuego por doquier, pero, por alguna razón, estas eran diferentes, llamas de color rojizo se elevaban en lo alto, la primera de ellas una pequeña de tez morena y de alrededor de 7 años había llegado primero a un gran cráter que allí se encontraba, había visto algo increíble y corrió directo al campamento para notificar de su hallazgo, una joven hermosa, casi sin ropajes se encontraba cubierta y protegida por las llamas, sus cabellos rojo intensos se camuflaje haban fácilmente con ellas y su escultural figura podía enamorar al cualquiera que la viera, -¡¿por aquí!- dijo la pequeña, aquellos que los acompañaban llegaron de inmediato y la vieron, el escenario perfecto para una diosa, para alguien como ella –es una Otome ¿verdad?- dijo una de las pequeñas.

-no, no lo es, es algo diferente-

El bajo hasta donde se encontraba y toco su frente con timidez, las llamas en el lugar eran tan calidas como su piel y no parecían quemara nadie o a nada en el lugar, no sabia si estaría viva o muerta pero parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente sin duda alguna era hermosa.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto uno de sus acompañantes -¿crees que…?

-no, eso seria imposible-

-pero tu lo has oído, tu viste lo que paso-

-¡si lo se! Pero esto es imposible no puede ser ella, no puede ser…-

Drei


	2. Los 5 Pilares

Cap 2 Los 5 Pilares/ "sensación"

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose llamo la atención de la gente ahí presente, Sara había estado tranquila en uno de los comedores del Ferri y ahora se hallaba en una zona abierta apretando con fuerza el barandal del transporte donde se encontraba, su mirada estaba fija en la escena del momento y reflejaba un gran temor, era raro verla así puesto que siempre se mostraba con un rostro tranquilo y bastante agradable, mas sin embargo tenia un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila –¡auch!- un pequeño grito le llamo la atención, volteo para ver de donde provenía dándose cuenta de que el lugar se había llenado rápidamente, el gran espacio que se hallaba ahí hace un momento había sido abarrotado por la multitud, logro ver a una niña pequeña que estaba siendo aplastada por la multitud se acerco a ella lo mas rápido que pudo viéndose obligada a abrirse paso entre la gente -¿estas bien?- le pregunto, era una niña de entre 4 y 6 años co el cabello castaño y corto, noto rápidamente el miedo en su rostro algo normal si se toma en cuenta que esta sola y entre tanta gente, Sara se acero a ella y se coloco en cuclillas para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, su lindo rostro puso un poco nerviosa a la niña quien se sonrojo, le estiro la mano para tomarla y la cargo abrazándola y colocándola sobre su brazo derecho –es lindo ¿no crees?- la pequeña solo asintió mientras veía con felicidad las luces que se vislumbraban en el firmamento, sin duda esto le tranquilizo un poco e hizo que olvidara por un momento lo que traía en la cabeza, aun así intentaba recordar lo que había oído hacia tiempo.

**Sara…****- **En ese momento la GEM de Sara empezó a brillar.

-¿he?, ¿Shizuru-oneesama?-

**-ahí algo que debes saber-**

-¿…?

Akane-chan- dijo con suavidad

Kazu-kun- contesto al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios con el chico que tanto amaba.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, por la ventana solo se veía el cielo estrellado lo que permitía una escena romántica que prometía ser llamativa por milésima vez.

-¡¡¡AAAAA!!!- el grito de miedo resonó en toda la habitación.

Akane había quedado completamente perpleja e intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido – ¿Kazu-kun?- pregunto la Otome mientras volteaba hacia abajo -¿Qué es esto?- Kazu se encontraba bajo la cama encerrado en una jaula completamente inconciente.

-Es algo que prepare por si algo así llegaba a suceder- una voz femenina resonó en la oscuridad mientras una joven morena aparecía de la nada –les he dicho muchas veces que no deben hacer algo así pero nunca hacen caso, ¡niños!, Rey de Carleya Kazuya Krau-xeku parece que tiene mucho tiempo libre ¿no es así?, debería invertirlo en ayudar a la gente de su pueblo en lugar de intentar escabullirse cada noche- dijo firmemente la joven

-¡Mayaa-oneesama! Su alteza hace todo lo que puede- replico Akane

-o, ¿enserio?, entonces ¿que es lo que hacen aquí?, hace 2 horas que están en Artai- respondió con una voz mas agresiva de lo normal –ahí una reunión esperándolo su majestad, espero que aun pueda llegar, llévenselo- dijo finalmente

-¡SI SEÑORA!- los guardias del Rey se acercaron y llevaron a Kazu a su dormitorio para prepararlo mientras Akane se quedaba junto con Mayaa en la habitación.

-¡Tu también vienes!- dijo Mayaa mientras agarraba a Akane por el cabello- si siguen haciendo esto tendré que considerar mudarme permanentemente aquí, no se por que no entienden, ahora no es momento para qué pierdas tus privilegios como Otome- por raro que pareciera la voz de Mayaa se torno mas suave –espero que lo entiendas ocuparemos tu ayuda- dijo por ultimo al soltarla.

-… si- dijo en voz baja, mientras analizaba la situación, Mayaa siempre se demostraba hiperactiva y gustaba de hablar mucho con fuerza, pero ahora había sido mas amable algo que nunca había echo con ella _que es lo que esta pasando, _pensó mientras se levantaba envuelta en sabanas y sorteaba los pequeños cristales de una lámpara que se encontraban regados en el suelo al tiempo que buscaba su ropa.

-¡¡APURATE!!-

-¡¡AAA!!... S-SI-

La noche en el bosque era siempre espectacular pero esta ves había sido interrumpida por un rayo de luz que atrajo la atención de Nina, nunca vio algo igual por lo que su preocupación fue evidente, todo el bosque se ilumino dejando ver claramente cada parte de el incluyendo el interior de la casa, esto ocasiono que la joven corriera a su habitación, alado de la cama tenia un teléfono el cual solo usaba para comunicarse con Arika y Mashiro pero esta ves… _**lo abra olvidado, ¿por que me contesta otra persona?**_ -necesito hablar con la Reina…-

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que Mashiro-sama no esta?! ¡¿A dónde fue tengo que hablar con ella?!- la voz de Nina sonaba desesperada, era obvio que no le gusto lo que le dijeron en el palacio lo que ocasiono que se desesperada cada ves mas, eso era evidente ya que no dejaba de mover el pie mientras esperaba que alguien le digiera lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento mucho pero esa información es confidencial, que tenga un buen dia-

-oiga, ¡espere!- después de esto la llamada se corto.

Nina cayo de rodillas mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, por el rostro que dejaba ver uno se daba la idea del coraje e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, no podía dejar de imaginarse que sucedería lo peor y el rostro de angustia que Arika habría de tener –maldición- dijo con una voz entre cortada –por que nunca puedo ayudar a tiempo- termino de mencionar.

-van directo a Artai- una voz conocida sonó tras de si.

-¿he?... ¿Irina?- Nina había cambiado por completo su postura y demostró rastros de tristeza al recordar lo que le había echo pasar la ultima ves que se vieron

–yo…este...l-lo…-

- no importa- la interrumpió calmadamente –se lo que estabas pasando, debió ser muy duro…imagine que estarías preocupada por Arika, así que decidí venir y avisarte-

-gracias- dijo Nina finalmente pudiendo sonreír nuevamente

-bueno, me tengo que ir, si Miss María descubre que salí del laboratorio y la academia seguro se enoja y sabes que no es muy agradable, bueno… cuídate, adiós-

Irina empezó a correr antes de que Nina pudiera decir una palabra, ante esto se apresuro a su habitación y empaco rápidamente sus cosas en una pequeña valija, tomo su reloj de mano y lo observo antes de meterlo en su bolsa, antes de salir observo con tristeza el cuarto de Sergey, abrió la puerta y lo observo en silencio, era grato verlo tan apacible mientras dormía, cerro la puerta con suavidad mientras una linda sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, cruzo el pasillo y el comedor que se encontraba frente a la puerta, salio rápidamente dejando tras de si una nota en la mesa de centro y un poco de comida preparada, intentaba pensar si era realmente necesario que fuera quería ayudar pero no lo deseaba dejarlo nuevamente solo aunque fuera por corto tiempo y supiera que comprendería el por que salio tan de repente –Sergey…Otosama- dijo tan suavemente que apenas se dio cuenta.

Observaba fijamente las tejas en el techo, estaba apunto de amanecer en ese momento y no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no después de lo que vio, por alguna razón empezó a sentir una gran presión en el pecho, la cual era bastante molesta, se propuso dejar de pensar en eso, pero entre mas lo intentara mas claro lo veía, -¿Qué ago?- se dijo, nunca le había tomado importancia a los asuntos de esa índole mas allá de lo necesario para ayudar a su hermano, solo que esto era diferente _**definitivamente lo es**_**.**

Logro oír unos pasos que se apresuraban por la parte delantera de la casa, eran continuos y calmados, noto que no era de ninguno de los Shwaraz del lugar puesto que eran bastante livianos, _**¿es una chica?**_ Mai se sentó en la cama en el momento que una silueta oscura entraba por la puerta –Miyu-

Decidieron salir a caminar a pesar de que aun estuviera bastante oscuro, era raro que Miyu la visitara a esas horas y tan seguido hacia menos de un mes que había ido a verla, continuaron caminando hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana iluminaron el cielo a la distancia.

-¿Ocurre algo Miyu?- pregunto finalmente

-Es probable-

Mai la observo durante un momento esperando alguna respuesta más concisa pero parecía ser que era todo lo que diría en cuanto a esa pregunta,

- tu lo sientes ¿no es así?…Mai- dijo finalmente –esa presión en tu pecho y el ardor en tu cuerpo, fue a partir de la aparición de esa luz que se observo ayer por la noche, es una anormalidad en este planeta y parece afectar a aquellas que tienen el linaje, al poder de las Otome-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Simplemente no debió ocurrir, hubo un incremento masivo de energía que se esparció por el globo al momento que apareció ese resplandor, si lo que creo es correcto, estos podrían ser los últimos días de vida para el planeta-

Era evidente que Mai no comprendía lo que pasaba y eso la asustaba, el color de su piel se puso pálido al oír eso y parecía estar mareada, decidió sentarse bajo un árbol e intentar disfrutar del sereno matutino

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- se pregunto

-Pelear- respondió Miyu -si mis datos son ciertos solo las Otome tienen alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo-

-¡¡AAA!!- grito mientras se frotaba la cabeza con fuerza intentando ordenar sus ideas -santo cielo, aun no me has dicho que es lo que se supone debemos derrotar Miyu-san, además debo pelear nuevamente, eso no me agrada mucho en realida…d ¿Por qué será que todo lo malo ocurre cerca de la gente que amo? ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrirme eso a mi?-

Nao se encontraba nuevamente al interior de la biblioteca prohibida, era un echo que encontraría el tesoro que se hallaba en el lugar pero debido al derrumbe que ocurrió hacia un año se le dificultaba buscar en la entrada de la misma, por lo que decidió adentrarse mas, llego a una estancia larga y llena de libros al igual que la anterior solo que esta era rectangular y parecía tener una mayor variedad de objetos, si había un tesoro ella lo encontraría.

Empezó a buscar entre cada anaquel maldiciendo a Natsuki a cada momento en especial cuando no encontraba nada –ja, puedes llevarte lo que quieras con excepción de los libros o cualquier información, esa maldita solo me hace viajar innecesariamente, mas le vale que aquí allá algo por que s…-

-¡Juliette Nao Zhang!-

-¡¡guhg!!-el sonido de una voz femenina resonó con un eco aterrador por toda la habitación provocando que Nao se espantara y tomara una postura mas erguida, se mordía el labio inferior rezando por que no fuera quien creía, a pesar de no quererlo tubo que voltearse, haciéndolo de una manera tan lenta que demostró su nerviosismo ante la situación –heeee, S-Sa-SSS-Sara Gallagher, eje je jeje-dijo soltando una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo

Sara mostraba una actitud ruda y de enfado, su postura era completamente erguida, fruncía el entrecejo y estaba cruzada de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Nao, definitivamente nunca la había visto así y eso le provocaba un gran terror.

-¿Qué se supone estas haciendo?-

-este… bueno yo…-

-hemos intentado comunicarnos con tigo desde ayer, habíamos pensado que algo te había ocurrido y te encuentro perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar, ahora ven, tenemos que presentarnos en el palacio de Artai enseguida- dijo mientras agarraba a Nao por la mejilla izquierda quien intentaba soltarse desesperadamente sin obtener grandes resultados.

-Oiye efspera ebso duele, dsueltameeee plor fabor… -

-¡O Gakuencho! Cuento tiempo sin verla-

La sonrisa hipócrita de Nagi ponía de mal humor a Natsuki, _**no puedo creer que tenga que pedirle nuevamente un favor**__._

-supongo que están aquí por que tienen otro problema el cual no pueden solucionar, sin duda soy alguien muy deseado ¿no lo crees así? Natsuki-chan-

-¡NAGI!- el comentario de Nagi termino por hacer explotar el coraje de Natsuki, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su repulsión hacia el para evitar darle un mayor placer mas aya del que seguro sentía en esos momentos, aun así cerraba su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que termino lastimándose -¿Qué es lo que sabes?- dijo conteniendo un grito de rabia que estuvo apunto de salir.

-¿yo?, por que crees que sabría algo acerca de eso, solo soy un simple preso, claro que por otra parte esto no me conviene en lo mas mínimo, así que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo ¿no lo crees?-

-nos lo tendrás que decir o…-

-¿o que?, ¿piensas amenazarme? O acaso crees que encontraras algo en la biblioteca prohibida de Artai- dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa que denotaba sus planes –eso no se encuentra ahí Gakuencho, y el único lugar que poseía esa información ha sido destruido completamente-

-No me digas que tu…- dijo con un tono de miedo y sorpresa -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto resigna a sabiendas de su respuesta

-tu sabes exactamente lo que quiero- le dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras la miraba retadoramente.

-¡¡¡Shizuru-saaaaan!!!- una voz alegre sonó por el pasillo, Shizuru volteo inmediatamente con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba mientras veía correr a Arika asía ella y a Mashiro caminando tranquilamente detrás acompañada de su mucama quien observaba con alegría los cuadros y adornos del lugar.

-valla valla Arika-chan hace mucho que no te veía ya te has convertido en toda una señorita-

-Buenos días Grandiosa Viola-

-vamos puedes llamarme simplemente Shizuru, me da gusto ver que se encuentre bien su Alteza, espero que el viaje no halla sido muy pesado-

-si, muchas gracias, ¿Dónde se encuentra la directora?-

-tubo que salir a arreglar unos imprevistos- dijo Yhoko mientras se acercaba por atrás de Shizuru –me pidió que les informara que la reunión se llevaría a las 9 de la mañana-

- ¡Yhoko-sensei!-

-eso quiere decir que aun tenemos 5 horas libres- una voz masculina y juvenil se oyó a sus espaldas, lo que atrajo la atención de las ahí presentes

-¡Príncipe Takumi!-

-¡aaa! ¡es la Otome de la otra vez!- exclamo Arika con alegría, provocando el enfado de esta ultima

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO SOY UNA DE ESAS COSAS! Santo cielo-

- jeje cálmate Akira-kun- dijo tranquilamente -he oído grandes cosas de ti Mai-Star Arika Yumemia, también de ti Mashiro, me da gusto ver que te encuentres bien y que tu reinado este progresando- le dijo calmadamente y mostrando un rostro de tranquilidad lo cual puso nerviosa a Mashiro quien se sonrojo al instante lo que llamo la atención de Arika.

-Si, fue gracias a Mai y a ti que logre entender que es lo que debía hacer-

-¿mi hermana?-

-Si-

Tras oír esto el rostro de Takumi se torno melancólico, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en los últimos 2 años.

-eso me da gusto… bueno creo que debo retírame, con su permiso- menciono inclinándose en señal de respeto.

-lo escoltare a su dormitorio príncipe, síganme por favor- dijo Shizuru mientras le mostraba el camino al príncipe y a su acompañante.

Mashiro observaba fijamente el camino que tomaron por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta después de un rato que estaba siendo observada fijamente por Arika quien mostraba un rostro y sonrisa muy picaras, lo que la asusto en el momento.

-¿q-que ocurre Arika?-

-jejeje acaso Mashiro-chan y Takumi-sama…-

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-

-yo solo digo lo que veo, y lo que vi fue a Mashiro babeando por el príncipe- dijo dándole la espalda y tomándose las manos detrás de la cadera

-¡AAARIIIKAAAA!-

-¿he?, Ma-Ma-¿Mashiro-chan?- el miedo que reflejo Arika al voltear a verla fue mas que claro.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-

-no espera Mashiro-

-Ufff...- Yhoko mostraba una expresión de decepción ante aquel comportamiento pero de igual modo le daba gusto ver que en realidad se llevaban muy bien puesto que no era común ver que un Rey y su Otome se hablaran de una manera tan directa y segura, _**tal ves si todos fuéramos así estaríamos mejor.**_

-se lo que estas pensando Yhoko, pero creo que es imposible-

-¿he?, ¡Midori!- grito Yhoko con alegría –me da gusto verte-

-a mi igual ¿quieres ir a tomar una tasa de te?-

-Shizuru-oneesama-

Shizuru guiaba al príncipe de Zipang y a su guardián a su dormitorio en ese momento.

-Sara, me da gusto ver que llegaste con bien, también tu Nao-

-¡jum!-

-¿ya han llegado todos los lideres?- pregunto Sara

-No, aun falta el Rey de Carleya-

-ja, conociéndolo debe de estar arriba de Akane en este momento- replico Nao

-Aagg, Nao eres uno de los pilares deberías comportarte como tal, recuerda que tu posición social te pide guardar una compostura- la sermoneo Sara al instante –o, por cierto ¿no sabe si Mai-Star Mai asistirá a la reunión?-

-no veo por que una Otome sin bandera debería asistir a esta reunión, no presenta lealtad a ningún reino- dijo Nao con un tono muy directo

-Eso no es del todo cierto- la voz juvenil del príncipe llamo la atención de las Otome mientras revisaba las pinturas ahí presentes –en realidad ami también me gustaría saber si mi hermana asistirá el día de hoy-

-¡¿hee?! ¡¿HERMANA?!- tanto Nao como Sara se sorprendieron al oír este comentario lo cual dejaron claro por el grito de sorpresa que dejaron salir, Sara no entendía a lo que se refería había conocido a Mai en los tiempos de Academia y nunca había oído mencionar nada al respecto.

- Si, Mai se lo oculto por mucho tiempo a Natsuki pero ella es la hermana mayor del príncipe de Zipang Takumi Tokiha, eso la convierte…-

-en Mai Hime-sama- murmuro Sara antes de que Shizuru terminara

-mmm..., valla eso es una gran ventaja- la voz de Nao sonó mas sarcástica de lo normal –todos piensan que Zipang es un país débil, tendrán una gran fuerza militar y una gran cantidad de tecnología negra pero ustedes saben que ni todos los ejércitos del mundo podrían detener a la Mai-Star mas débil, si alguna nación le declarara la guerra a Zipang es obvio que el Rubí del Collar Ardiente defendería a su pueblo y hermano, algo que en definitiva nadie esperaría, recuerden que el poder de un País se mide por la cantidad y fuerza de sus Otome, pero sin duda mas de un Reino o Republica con Otomes las cambiaria por tener a una con la fuerza del Rubí de Fuego, con eso seria suficiente, tan solo el echo de portar esa GEM o dice todo, a como lo veo prefiero pelear 1000 veces contra todas las Mai-Star que existan o al Zafiro del Cielo Azul que enfrentarme a una Otome Legendaria como ella- termino por decir Nao ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Valla creía que no le tenias miedo a nada Nao- le dijo Sara con un tono tan sarcástico como el de ella.

-¡ja!, aprecio mi vida si es lo que quieres saber, el echo de que Arika tenga el poder del Zafiro no quiere decir que sea invencible aun comete demasiados errores en batalla por eso si me dieran a elegir elegirá pelear con ella-

-bueno, será mejor dejar esto para después, tengo que llevar al príncipe a sus habitaciones las veré a las 9 en la reunión ¿si?- Shizuru se alejo tranquilamente con una bella sonrisa y los ojos tranquilos que siempre tiene, definitivamente era raro verla en otro estado incluso ante estas situaciones.

-s-si- respondieron inmediatamente las 2 Otome

_**No entiendo por que nunca menciono nada de esto**_

-¿Ocurre algo…Sara?- pregunto Nao al ver lo decaída que parecía estar en ese momento.

-No, no es nada- tras decir esto Sara se retiro inmediatamente, aun así Nao noto que tenia algo raro la veía enfadada o alegre pero nunca triste.

Sara se encontraba recostada de espaldas en su cama, mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo izquierdo se preguntaba el por que de mantener en secreto su identidad tanto de Natsuki como de ella, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se giro sobre si misma quedando de lado hacia la cama observo todo lo que pudo de la habitación, era bastante grande aunque el color gris que tenia no era muy atractivo tenia todos los muebles para descansar incluso una pequeña mesa de te frente al sillón y alado del ropero, había sido un largo día por lo que disfrutaba el escenario blanquecino que se veía por la ventana, a pesar de estar en constante invierno parecía ser un lugar calido, pronto la suavidad de la cama junto con la vista provocaron que se quedara dormida en cuestión de segundos.


	3. Invitado indeseable

Cap 3 Invitado Indeseable

Natsuki entro a la sala general pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta, observo con cuidado el recinto mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto, el salón era rectangular con ventanales a la derecha de donde se sentaría, al frente se encontraba una mesa de madera de gran tamaño lo suficiente para que todos los lideres tuvieran suficiente espacio entre ellos, a los lados había algunos asientos para que sus guardias pudieran están reposando si así lo deseaban, por lo regular no le gustaba que las reuniones se hicieran en Artai debido a que el clima se mantenía generalmente igual a lo largo del año, afortunadamente estaban en los últimos días del verano por lo que entraban leves rayos del sol por las ventanas, escucho un repiqueteo constante a la puerta donde noto que todos se estaban reuniendo los 4 pilares se colocaron atrás de ella de manera rápida y silenciosa, noto los gestos de disgusto de algunos lideres conforme a otros rápidamente, _**esto será un largo día,**_ pensó mientras se sentaba en su lugar –¡muy bien damos por iniciada esta Asamblea!-

Las Otome habían decidido tomar un baño caliente, pero se decepcionaron al ver que el mismo estaba inhabilitado por lo que decidieron salir a los jardines del palacio imperial de Artai, el clima era frío pero no lo suficiente como para no disfrutarlo, era una suerte ver al sol brillar y que los jardines estuvieran de un color verde tan vivo, todas se preguntaban del por que las habían dejado fuera de la asamblea, normalmente podían entrar siendo las protectoras de los gobernantes allí presentes, también demostraban su asombro después de haber visto la manera tan brutal en la que los guardias de Yukino la presidenta de Aries detenían a Haruka, sin duda era una chica muy fuerte y con grandes músculos pero todas concordaron en que le hacia falta entrenar el mas importante, el cerebro.

Arika había estado dando vueltas por toda la zona exterior del palacio, sin duda los jardines del lugar eran bellos especialmente los florales que había visto en la parte trasera pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo en el interior de la habitación común -¡Arika-chan!- escucho claramente que alguien la llamaba, vio a la distancia a todas las chicas sentadas en el pasto, era cerca de mediodía y el clima ya era bastante calido, sin duda se podría disfrutar de los rayos del sol.

Al llegar con ellas Arika pregunto la razón por la que los pilares habían podido entrar a la junta y ellas no.

Chie Hallard le comento sobre la importancia de las columnas para la academia siendo estas mismas las protectoras de Garderobe y por la importancia de la junta era razonable pensar que estuvieran ahí.

-Bueno aun así, lo que me sorprende es que todas las Otome se encuentran aquí, no es raro que este Chie puesto que es la líder de Delta pero también ha venido su equipo-

-ya lo dijo, este es un asunto importante es obvio que se encuentren aquí, cualquier cosa podría pasar entre los lideres del planeta-

-si, tienes razón, pero espero que esto acabe pronto-

-por cierto ¿que le ocurre a Akane?-

-lo que pasa es que aun sigue siendo una Otme-

-¡CALLATE!-

En la reunión las discusiones se empezaban a tornarse agresivas, para el peor de lo males no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo y de hecho apenas si habían tocado el tema de la misma, cuando uno de los reyes no agredía a un rival es por que este era atacado, Natsuki empezaba a notarse cada ves mas agotada siendo en mayor parte por los problemas que sucedían en el lugar y no por el poco descanso que tuvo, levanto la voz en varias ocasiones pero había sido inútil.

-valla valla- dijo Nao alzando la voz –es increíble que estos patéticos remedos de humanos digan llamarse lideres- este comentario dio en un punto hiriente a varios de ellos que intentaron responder ante su ataque –se supone que estamos aquí decidiendo que hacer con lo que sea que ha sucedido en las ultimas 12 horas sin siquiera saber con exactitud que lo provoco, pero en lugar de empezar a tratar los asuntos como debieran parecen una bola de niños mimados a los que su amigo les robo la pelota, en cualquier caso solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo por mi pueden sacarse los ojos siempre y cuando no me involucren a mi, en fin yo me retiro si llegan a hacer algo no duden en avisarme, estaré en algún lugar de Artai, si es que tengo ganas o cierto, Directora esta es la cuenta de los daños de la limosina de Garderobe, chao chao-

-¡¿heee?!-

Nao salio tan rapido que no dio tiempo de responder a Natsuki acerca de lo ultimo que dijo, esta ultima solo pudo taparse la cara con una mano mientras esperaba venir el reclamo de todos los presentes.

-Bueno al menos sirvió de algo ese pequeño discurso- comento Mayaa

-aunque así fuera creo que no debió ser tan agresiva, ahí que agradecer que no han dicho nada aun-

Mai se encontraba cocinando con ayuda de Miyu y Ribon, por alguna razón se veía confundida y no parecía tener ganas de estar en la cocina de momento, esto preocupo un poco a Ribon-chan ya que fue a partir de la noche anterior cuando empezó a verla así.

-Mai tengo hambre-

-¿he?, ha ya te levantaste, espera solo un momento ¿si? Mikoto-

-¿aun piensas en ello verdad?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-comenzando batido… listo-

Mai veía con agrado a Miyu mientras cocinaba –definitivamente es bueno tenerte aquí, gracias por la ayuda-

-¿Qué ocurre Mai?-dijo Ribon al darse cuenta que Mai dejo de cocinar en instantes

-esto…- una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho mientras murmuraba algo y veía el Ramen hirviendo, en esos momentos recordó cuando cocinaba con su madre y especialmente el día en que le enseño a hacer esa comida la cual se había vuelto su especialidad, tras esto una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro para gusto de Ribon.

***-¡Mai-Star Mai! Venga a ver esto- uno de los Shwaraz llego muy agitado a donde se encontraban Mai y Mikoto, todos fueron corriendo al borde del acantilado en el pico mas alto, por lo general era un lugar en el que se podría disfrutar el paisaje de manera increíble pero ese hermoso panorama estaba siendo interrumpido por una entrada militar a la zona _**esa bandera, no puede ser.**_

-¡Mikoto!-

-Si-

¡MATERIALISE! Materializar

M.T. Mai Tokiha

Connected Conectado

Unknown Desconocido (va el nombre del Master)

ROBE: FIRE STRING RUBY Traje: Ruby del Collar Ardiente

MATERIALISE Materializar

START Iniciando

Los Tanques de batalla se abrían camino fácilmente entre las calles de la población un pequeño niño fue empujado por accidente en medio de la calle, intento levantarse rápidamente pero no podría esquivar la envestida del vehiculo blindado, una nube de polvo se levanto en instantes al tiempo que la parte trasera del Tanque se elevaba -¡Mai-Star Mai!, es Mai-Star Mai- Mai se había atravesado entre el tanque y el pequeño logrando detenerlo con las manos el rostro de Mai reflejaba el alivio que sintió al poder llegar a tiempo, un sonido chirreando se escucho seguido de un golpe de metal -¿Qué…que fue lo que ocurrió?- una voz confundida sonó el instante mientras una figura humana salía del interior del mismo vehiculo.

-ha, es una Mai-Star-

-¡Señor! es Mai-Star Mai-

-¡¿Qué?! la Otome en desgracia-

-¡¡gha!! no me digan así- dijo Mai al oír nuevamente su sobrenombre.

Se inclino y dejo al niño en el suelo mientras le decía que fuera con sus padres o se refugiara en un lugar seguro al mismo tiempo que le decía que debería tener cuidado, pensó en obtener información pero opto por llevarlos a su casa en la sima de la Montaña.

-Muy bien quiero saber que es lo que hace el ejercito de Aries en este lugar, esto se considera invasión por el resto de las naciones- replico Mai con un tono bastante agresivo.

-Tome- uno de los soldados ahí presentes dio un papel a Mai, _**que ¿Qué es esto?**_-Recibimos una petición de su Alteza Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, hoy por la mañana a las 3 AM para ser exactos, pidiendo la ayuda del ejercito de Aries, según el informe cedido por nuestra presidenta Yukino, Windbloom no a podido levantar a su ejercito después de lo ocurrido hace un año, muchos de los fondos han sido destinados al desarme de los Shwaraz por lo que nos enviaron a nosotros-

-Quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando- les dijo Mai

-lo siento pero en realidad nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que a ocurrido, solo tenemos el informe de que todos los líderes de las Naciones se han reunido en Artai-

-eso no es bueno…mm…bueno… ¿no han sabido nada de Zipang?-

-lo siento, bueno… este es un informe general se ha visto que todas las naciones del mundo han preparado sus ejércitos como si esperaran una invasión, nos llamo la atención que Zipang tanbien lo a echo puesto que se había mantenido neutral los últimos 200 años, ¿ocurre algo en ese lugar?-

-No, no en realidad, muchas gracias-

-con su permiso- el General se retiro después de eso***

-¿Ya ha logrado algún avance?-

-No, no lo hemos hecho en nada, en estos momentos estamos en receso ¿han encontrado algo Miss María?

-temo decirle que no, tanto Gal como Irina están trabajando tan duro como pueden pero… es como si no existiera en lo absoluto-

-...entiendo, se lo encargo mucho, debemos saber que fue lo provoco ese rayo de luz, si todos deciden destruirse dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo-

Natsuki se sentó al borde de su sillón mientras bebía una tasa de café y pensaba en las posibilidades de que aquellos fuera en realidad una amenaza, aun así estaba segura de que sus dudas se despejarían dentro de poco tiempo, se recostó al tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro, sintió el abrazo de unos brazos calidos y abrió los ojos rápidamente –Shizuru-

-Es raro que no te des cuenta que alguien entre a tu habitación, sigues preocupada por la decisión que tomaste ¿no es así?- dijo con una voz que podría calmar a cualquier persona mientras acercaba su mejilla a la de Natsuki.

-Si, no estoy segura de haber echo lo correcto, después de lo que sucedió en esa ocasión es probable que no acepten esta decisión-

-ya veras que todo saldrá bien, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote-

-Gracias, Shizuru-

Arika vagaba por los corredores del palacio imperial de Artai, eran muy similares a os del castillo de Wind pero estos parecían muertos, en el suelo el alfombrado era de un color verde opaco adornado con líneas doradas y el sello imperial, las paredes eran de color gris y poseían pocos ventanales, así mismo tenían una gran cantidad de pinturas y algunas lámparas, la intriga de saber lo que ocurría dentro de la sala de juntas la traía como loca -¿Arika?- reconoció inmediatamente la voz que mencionaba su nombre –¡¿Nina-chan?!-¡¡¡Nina-chan!!!- Arika comenzó a correr asía ella sin detenérsele manera inmediata, esta ultima se abalanzo hacia Nina a pesar de las advertencias de que se detuviera que le hizo esta ultima, un pequeño golpe se escucho por los pasillos al momento de que ambas quedaron tiradas en el suelo.

Después de haberse incorporado ambas chicas empezaron a caminar a trabes de los pasillos mientras hablaban, sin duda alguna una imagen agradable.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Sergey?- la pregunta de Arika puso pensativa a Nina durante un momento.

-se encuentra bien-

Ho Nina-chan aun se pone roja cuando habla del eje

¡AAA!- el grito de excitación que soltó Nina al ser tocada por Arika atrajo la atención de las personas que se encontraban ahí presentes lo que la apeno mucho.

-¡AAAAA-RIIIIII-KAAAA!-

-¿he?, no espera Nina que piensas hacer, ¡AAAAAAA!-

-Espero que con esto por fin entiendas- dijo con un tono molesto

-Si, pero no tenias por que golpearme tan duro-

Ambas empezaron a caminar nuevamente mientras buscaban la sala común, Arika le comento a Nina que no habían dejado entrar a nadie sin importar si era o no una Otome.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Nina-chan?- pregunto finalmente

Tras esto Nina solo se detuvo y cambio totalmente su postura, su rostro reflejaba angustia y su cuerpo se había puesto tenso –enserio no te han comentado nada- la forma en que lo dijo fue mas como un comentario así misma mas que una pregunta, esto llamo la atención de Arika quien le rogó por que le digiera lo que sucedía.

-¡Bueno, entonces ¿que es lo que debemos hacer?!- dijo el rey de Lutecia Romulus.

Natsuki observaba la discusión con agrado, después del pequeño discurso de Nao y el receso tomado, perecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, aun así no parecía que llegarían a un acuerdo.

-Pues… tal ves yo podría ayudar- todos voltearon al reconocer la voz de quien había hablado -¡NAGI!-


	4. El Dragon de Fuego Eterno

Cap 4 El Dragón de Fuego Eterno

Una voz juvenil resonó dentro de la habitación, todos los ahí presentes voltearon de inmediato, un chico con gabardina negra, playera azul claro y pantalón apareció ante ellos.

-¡NAGI!-

-¿Quién te permitió entrar?- dijo Shena de Artai

-¿ho?... vamos prima no seas tan dura?-

-esto es una ofensa para todos nosotros, exijo una explicación-

-no has cambiado nada anciano, de echo parece que ya es hora que alguien mas tome el mando de Romulus ¿no?-

-si serás…-

-¡YA BASTA! Por si no lo recuerdan tenemos asuntos de mayor prioridad- la llamada de atención de Natsuki calmo a todos los lideres de manera momentánea –yo invite a Nagi y he aceptado sus peticiones algo que todos deberán hacer-

-por supuesto que no, ese chiquillo a demostrado ser mas peligroso que nadie aquí -

-es posible que Nagi sea el único que sabe lo que esta pasando, y el que pueda ayudarnos a saber que hacer-

-no importa, si no quieren mi ayuda da igual, de todos modos he oído que han avanzado mucho en esta asamblea estoy seguro que llegaran a descubrirlo dentro de unos 2 años-

-eres un…-

-aceptaremos cualquier petición- dijeron la mayoría de los gobernantes

-eso me gusta mas- dijo Nagi mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro –bueno aun así me impresiona saber que la directora no les ha dicho nada- la cara de Natsuki mostró un pequeño gesto de disgusto -rompió reglas para traerme aquí y aun así mantiene los secretos de Garderobe intactos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo uno de los gobernantes

-Eso que se vio en el horizonte, no fue algo poco común a lo que se refiere climáticamente, tan solo pongan atención a su alrededor, Artai es un reino que siempre esta en un constante clima helado, incluso en los veranos mas calurosos se necesitan ropas invernales ligeras y ahora, todo esta calido-

-el clima a cambiado, bien ¿que mas?-

-el clima es solo el comienzo, al llegar a este planeta, Garderobe, Wind y un grupo de personas del Este sellaron en las profundidades el arma mas poderosa que existió en la tierra-

-¡¿?!-

-N-no quieres decir que…-

-asi es, aquello que causo este cambio climático es lo pero que la humanidad aya creado, Yuna y el M-9 (em-nine) no son mas que chatarras frente a el, simples y sencillos intentos de crear algo parecido a las Otome-

-¿Por qué no nos informo de esto, Directora?-

-por que no estaba dentro de mi poder-

-no importa, son solo mentiras- comento la reina de Remus

-pero si dice la verdad, la Directora de Garderobe debió informar al instante lo que sucedía- comento Yukariko

-no son solo mentiras- la voz de Takumi llamo la atención de los reyes

-¿Cómo lo sabe? Principe-

- hace cuatro años un grupo expedicionario entro al bosque de fuego, es posible que hayan sido enviados por el-

-¿podemos saber por que no se hizo nada por detenerlos?-

-El bosque esta prohibido para los reyes, y Zipang a mantenido una postura de respetar y mantenerse a raya de todo lo que suceda desde el fin de la guerra de los 12 reyes- Nagi miraba fijamente al príncipe de la nación, claramente se podía ver que algo tramaba –o es cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra la princesa Mai? No la veo desde que estuve en la montaña de la Diosa Gato-

-¿Qué? La princesa de Zipang, creí que había muerto-

-Si lo mismo había pensado-

-¿la montaña…? los unicos que viven ahí son los Shwaras, la Diosa y…-

-una Mai-Star-

_**Eres un maldito,**_ Natsuki mostraba sus dientes mientras observaba a Nagi fijamente, parecía estar feliz después que descubrieron quien se encontraba en el lugar.

-asi que Zipang tiene una Otome y no solo eso es una Mai-Star, eso es algo fuera del reglamento, debemos saber que Naciones tienen Otomes y su rango, y si no nos equivocamos es la Mai-Star del Rubí del Collar Ardiente-

-Valla parece que la familia real de Zipang esta llena de mal infortunio, la legendaria Otome en Desgracia-

-Mai-Star Mai no pelea bajo ninguna bandera por lo que no es necesario informar el echo de que sea perteneciente a Zipang- Natsuki intento calmar los ánimos ante las confrontaciones que se pudieran suscitar.

-Aun así, ella es la princesa de la Nación, es obvio pensar que no dejaría que su gente sufriera y mucho menos su hermano, por lo tanto entraría en combate bajo la bandera de Zipang-

-Jamás le pediría ami hermana que nos protegiera-

-Eso no importa nunca se quedaría parada viendo como su familia es destrozada, no importa si abandono su cargo, ventaja el no informar acerca de esa situación-

-Yo no vine a oír como pelean entre ustedes, vine a ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo, en vista de no lograrlo yo me retiro nosotros si tenemos gente a la cual defender-

-Te informare si ocurre algún avance Midori-

-Eso espero-

-Ahora, si pudiéramos dejar las trivialidades para después,¿Cómo detenemos a esa cosa?-

-¿ahí alguna manera de desactivarla?-

-no es una maquina si es lo que piensan, es ser humano-

-no ahí ser que pueda tener el poder que has mencionado-

-¿a no? y ¿las Otome?-

-estas diciendo que eso es…-

-no, no es una otome, es un ser humano creado para generar materia, algo mucho mas avanzado que las protectoras de Garderobe-

-quisiera levantar las limitaciones Otome por tiempo indefinido-

Tras esto todos se mostraron sorprendidos por la petición de la Directora siendo ella misma la que propuso dichas limitaciones.

-¿valla eso es una buena estrategia, Gakuencho? Es posible que solo ellas puedan hacerle frente-

-tsh, ¿que mas es lo que sabes?-

-bueno, si la información encontrada es real, el fue el causante del declive tecnológico en el planeta, ¿Cómo? no lo se realmente-

-¿Eso significa que el…?-

-si, es un ser vivo, creado para destruir a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, afortunadamente solo ahí una persona que puede activarlo al 100% y como es seguro que no fue quien lo despertó existe la oportunidad de destruirlo, primero buscara la mayor fuente de energía que pueda encontrar para mantenerse activo, después buscara a esa persona y al final destruirá todo lo que se pare frente a el-

-¿a quien busca?-

-a los únicos con al capacidad de activar la tecnología perdida, aquellos que nacen bajo estrictas normas, una Weaver, la única heredera de Windbloom-

-la reina- dijo uno de los gobernantes

-asi es, pero me preocuparía mas por encontrarlo antes de que obtenga su poder total, ya que si lo logra es posible que ni las Otome lo detengan, en ese caso solo nos quedaría buscarla a ella o simplemente rezar-

-¿a ella? No te refieres a- dijo Natsuki de manera sorprendida

-así es, la poseedora del fuego eterno-

¿Fuego eterno? Arika no sabia nada acerca de lo que hablaba Nina, le había contado una historia interesante pero de la que jamás había oído –si, se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existió una poderosa joven, aquella que fue considerada la predecesora del poder de las Otome y de los Slave, durante la ultima guerra todos los que desearon la revolución decidieron que era una amenaza para sus planes por lo que la buscaron incansablemente sin obtener resultado alguno, sus guardianes como se hacían llamar al saber esto la ocultaron durante mucho tiempo, pero ella al ver el sufrimiento provocado por aquellas personas decidió enfrentarlas y acabar con esa inútil batalla de una vez por todas, a pesar de las advertencias que se le hacían ella salio al campo de batalla, completamente sola renunciando a sus emociones y sentimientos para salvar a aquella raza que tanto amaba, sin embargo el poco control que tenia sobre sus habilidades provoco que se salieran de control mientras luchaba quemando toda la tierra en donde se postraba, a esto le llamaron los 7 días de fuego, al terminar la batalla vio un mundo completamente muerto y frío, su belleza y majestuosidad eran enormes solo comparadas con su terrible poder, debido a la devastación causada por la batalla, fue repudiada por todos, fue tanto el desprecio de los demás que ocasionaron un incidente lo que llevo a los 7 días de Fuego y a la destrucción total de la tierra, después de eso y de los intentos por controlarla ella desapareció y no se volvió a saber de ella, al darse cuenta de su error los últimos supervivientes la buscaron pero solo encontraron un aditamento que le pertenecía aquella con la que peleo y la misma que se convertiría en la estrella de esperanza para la humanidad en su viaje por un nuevo mundo en donde habitar, se supone que ahora descansa en paz y protegida por las llamas eternas y espera la vuelta de su dueña quien vigilara y guiara al hombre por la eternidad, la Otome de la soledad-

-… que historia tan hermosa- dijo mientras lloraba de alegría y tristeza

Nina no sabia si sentía miedo o lastima por la cara de tristeza que Arika tenia en el momento por lo que decidió darle un golpe debido a la poca atención que pareció haber prestado al resto de la historia

-¿Entonces que aras?-

-no lo se, pero si lo ago no quiero involucrar a Mikoto y a nadie del lugar-

-Debes olvidar el pasado y ver hacia el frente, si no deseas hacerlo, debes encontrar a alguien que te supla, pero algo es seguro, Arika y las demás necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos-

-¿Miyu?-

-intentare detenerlo lo mas que pueda-

-a que te refieres con lo mas que puedas-

-Ese es mi destino-

Continuara…


	5. El poder de los Sueños

Cap 5 El poder de los sueños

Natsuki observaba el techo mientras se recostaba a medias en uno de los sillones del lugar, la reunión había sido bastante dura incluso antes de la llegada de Nagi y por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había escuchado en la reunión, su gabardina callo en ella cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-ya es raro verte sin ella como para que estés actuando así-

Era una voz calida y suave que siempre la hacia sentir mejor, volteo por arriba del hombro y el respaldo del sillón para verla, mientras mostraba un rostro de satisfacción.

-Shizuru- dijo tranquilamente

-aun estas pensando en …ella-

-si- la voz de Natsuki apenas se oyó al mencionarlo, pareciera que alguien las espiaba y no deseaba que nadie supiera nada de lo que hablaban –si lo que Nagi dijo es cierto, tal vez no podamos resolver esto por nosotras mismas ya no podemos depender solo del Zafiro, aunque no lo demuestre y siempre este alegre, es una gran carga para ella, ser tan joven y tener tanto poder.

Mientras tanto Arika se hallaba en uno de los balcones del lugar, el aire fresco la había tranquilizado e intentaba pensar acerca de la historia que Nina le había contado.

-¿Arika?-

-Nao-Sempai, Nina-chan, Sara-san-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

(_tiempo después_)

-ya veo, eso es lo que te preocupa-

-Sara-san, que fue lo que la obligo a provocar…- el rostro de Arika cambio por completo- Shizuru-san no pudo contestar a eso y solo dijo que-

-no podemos decir que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud-

-he-

-como ya sabes, a ella se le considera como la ultima poseedora original del poder de las Otome y los Slave* una chica extraordinaria, lo poco que se ha oído en algunas de las leyendas que se han contado es que perdió algo o a alguien muy amado para ella, quizás esa fue la razón que provoco los 7 días de fuego* pero todo solo es una especulación-

-ummm… debió ser muy triste-

-no te preocupes Arika, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, todo a cambiado desde entonces-

-Aun así, por eso deseo volverme mas fuerte para poder evitar las guerras antes de que empiecen-

-Eso seria un problema ya que posees un master- dijo alegremente

-Mi abuela decía que mientras uno tuviera la fuerza y esperanza necesarias todo era posible-

-Si, creo que tienes razón, ella protegió la tierra con su vida, _ese era su sueño, tal vez ahora nos toque a nosotros, sin embargo…_

---_¡Natsuki-chan! Veo que has traído compañía, los 5 pilares en persona, ¿a que se debe esta grandiosa visita a la prisión de Artai?---_

_---¿Donde esta?---_

_---¿A que se refiere Gakuensho?---_

_---¿Tu lo sabes?---_

_--- O el poderoso Dragón, bueno, se los diré con una condición…---_

_---¿Qué es lo que deseas?---_

_---Usted lo sabe Directora,¿tenemos un trato? Ahora los 5 pilares están de testigos--- _

_---Maldito, ¡esta bien! ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?--- _

_---bueno, en realidad no tengo idea, tal vez ni siquiera existe hoy en día---_

_---¡NAGI!---_

_---no te preocupes Natsuki-chan ahí alguien que tal ves podría ayudarlos, ustedes saben que su existencia fue hace mas de 300 años, antes de la gran migración, es imposible que un ser humano viva tanto tiempo, pero si sus poderes son como dicen tal ves ella lo aya logrado, aun así, desde su desaparición no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella pudo haber muerto en la Tierra, tal ves vive entre nosotros o alguna parte de su descendencia, como sea solo ahí una facción que podría saberlo---_

_---sus guardianes, eso es Natsuki-chan---_

_---eso es casi imposible, nunca se a sabido quienes son---_

_---tal vez, pero tu conoces su ubicación---_

_---Zipang, el bosque de fuego---_

_---si, un lugar que podría ser decisivo, por cierto, acerca de mi liberación…--- _

_-_¡tsh! maldito-

-¿mm?-

Nina se relajaba mientras oía el leve sonido del agua al chocar con las paredes de los baños donde se encontraban, sonreía mientras veía la cara de placer de Nao, era raro verla así, tranquila y sonriente de esa manera, de echo la ultima ves que la recordaba con esa sonrisa era durante su incursión dentro de las antiguas ruinas de Artai, antes solo eran después de que hiciera algo para enfadar a la Directora o mientras tramaba algo, decidió entrar a as aguas termales mientras recordaba lo bueno que había vivido, sin embargo, su expresión cambio tras recordar el echo de Harmonium y lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

-¿Qué te ocurre Nina?-

-¿he?, no, no es nada-

-hummm… ¡Bueno! Como digas, Nina…¿Qué sentiste?-

-¿he?-

-al estar envuelta entre las sabanas y el suave calor corporal-

-¿al estar…? ¡¿hee?! ¡N-N-N-N-Nao-sempai!- Nina se ruborizo al comprender de lo que retrataba la platica al tal punto de levantarse perdiendo la toalla en el momento y notándolo cuando Nao señalo picadamente hacia ella provocando que se sumergiera de inmediato.

-mm¿? Solo deseo saber que te pareció, no se por que te pones así debo creer que aun no lo han hecho- Nina se ponía cada vez mas roja mientras hablaba del tema – es increíble, a pesar de llevar una vida tranquila con tigo no s ele a ocurrido siquiera tocar a tu habitación, debe de ser mas entupido de lo que creí, uff, en fin que se le va a hacer-

-no lo digas así ¡Sergey no es ningún entupido! uaa ¡AAAA!- el agua despedida por su caída mojo por completo a Nao quien exhalaba un suspiro de decepción en el momento, Nina permanecía inmóvil de rodillas mientras apretaba la mandíbula por el coraje que sentía sin saber por quien era provocado, una mano se extendió a ella ayudándola a incorporarse en el momento.

Ambas se encontraban nuevamente sentadas hacia una de las paredes del lugar, no habían dicho nada en un largo rato –esa Gema…-

-¿hu?-

-Es la Gema maldita, la Esmeralda de Neptuno, ¿no es así?- la expresión del rostro de Nina reflejaba el temor por lo que se avecinaba

-¿he? bueno…- dijo mientras sonreía de manera forzada

-he estado buscando en las ruinas de Artai y resulta que mi aprendiz me la quito-

-heee, b-bueno yo…-

--que le puedo hacer-

-¿hu?-

-¿Por qué aun la llevas? Tal vez hiciste un trato con Mashiro-sama, pero no te a pedido que seas su Otome-

-Lo se, pero algo me decía que debía conservarla, aun siento que debo hacer algo pero no estoy segura de que es, cada vez que duermo veo lo que estuve apunto de hacer y además, quiero protegerlos al igual que Arika-

-Deberías tener tus propias motivaciones Nina-

-Lo se, pero en realidad deseo hacerlo y tambien poder alcanzar la felicidad de una mujer al igual que el Zafiro del Cielo Azul y poder vivir co…-

-bueno ya no te pregunte toda tu vida, no has cambiado nada Nina- finalmente dijo ante la cara de desconcierto de la joven Otome

-Tu tampoco Nao-sempai- comento mientras sonreía dulcemente

La noche parecía aterradora al interior del bosque, lo callado del lugar preocupaba mucho a Maxim especialmente de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, no podía explicarse como es que ocurrió y pensaba que solo era una aterradora pesadilla, por si fuera poco Izzel se mantenía con al espalda pegada al árbol donde se escondía mostrando una expresión de terror y encajando las uñas en el tronco, nunca imagino verla tan asustada, siempre se comportaba de manera hiperactiva y confiada, ahora todo era diferente.

-La mato- dijo con voz entrecortada mientras una pequeña hilera de lagrimas salía de sus ojos –La mato-

-"Izzy" cálmate, nosotras sabíamos lo que podía pasar-

-No mostró sentimiento alguno ni dolor, nos va a matar, igual que a Ariz-

-no te pr…-

-nos va a matar-

Maxim veía fijamente a Izzel mientras repetía las mismas palabras, jamás creyó que algo así le daría tanto miedo, y de echo se preguntaba como es que había pasado el examen de ingreso a Garderobe, todas las Otomes debían prepararse para matar y ver morir a sus amigas, decidió acercarse a "Izzy" e intentar calmarla y consolarla, ambas se encontraban con miedo pero no podrían lograr nada si seguían así, de algún modo "Izzy" se calmo mientras se mantenía recostada sobre Maxim –tenemos que salir de aquí, o , por lo menos, tenemos que enviar un mensaje-

-lo se, pero, ¿Cómo aremos eso?-

-estamos cerca de donde enviamos la ultima transmisión, tal vez podríamos llegar y enviar algún mensaje-

-¿y si nos encuentra?-

-tenemos que hacerlo, somos Otomes, además… Shinso-sama nos protege y si fallara esta misión, no podría ver a Shizuru-san y a la Directora a la cara, mi sueño es convertirme en una de las mejores Otome, como Shinso, el Zafiro del Cielo Azul o el Rubí de Fuego o la Esmeralda de Neptuno y si logro hacer esto se que estaré mas cerca de mis sueños- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa intentando alegrar a Izzy

Izzy solo escuchaba con sorpresa lo que Maxim le decía y se sentía decaída por su comportamiento y no ser tan fuerte como ella lo era _**ocultando sus lagrimas solo para que no me sienta peor,**_ -gracias- dijo a medio llorar

Ambas corrían lo más rápido que podían sorteando los obstáculos que había frente a ellas.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-unos 2 Km. mas o menos, tenemos que darnos prisa-

-si-

Se encontraban apunto de llegar a la parte baja de una pendiente cuando Maxim se detuvo de manera sorpresiva, Izzy no sabia exactamente el por que pero sabia que cuando pasaba eso nada bueno saldría, los instintos de la Otome eran esplendidos a diferencia de los suyos por lo que aprendió a confiar en ellos, no se dio cuenta en que momento Maxim se había lanzado hacia ella hasta que ambas se encontraban en el suelo a varios metros de donde estaban inicialmente.

-¡¿Q-Que ocurre?!- la mirada de Izzel expresaba su sorpresa por lo veía frente a ella -¿Qué es eso?- El lugar donde se hallaban había desaparecido de un momento a otro, tanto los árboles como todo aquello que se hallara en la zona ardía en llamas.

-Es fuego Azul-

-si, pero los árboles, están…-

-congelados y de alguna manera también han sido carbonizados-

-pero, como….-

Las llamas empezaron a acumulase sonando similar a una gran lona al viento, un remolino de fuego fue seguido por una explosión que convirtió en polvo casi todo lo que estuvo cerca, en ese momento una silueta envuelta en brasas apareció frente a las Otome, Maxim veía con miedo aquello que había aparecido y preguntándose de por que tenia que aparecer exactamente en esa zona –no puede ser- volteo a verlas inmediatamente pudiéndose notar sus ojos de color azul fluorescente vacíos de todo sentimiento

Continuara…


	6. La Otome de la Esperanza

Las llamas estaban en gran parte del valle, el paso por el que Maxim e Izzel pensaban escapar estaba cerrado por completo, una gran corriente de aire avivo las llamas al tiempo que estas se dirigían prácticamente con inteligencia hacia el centro de la zona, una columna de tierra y fuego se levanto casi de manera inmediata mientras que los alrededores eran destruidos por la presión del viento.

Una gran luz fue seguida de una súbita explosión que carbonizo por completo el lugar y arrojo a las Otome a varios metros de distancia, donde antes se hallaba el incendio ahora no había nada mas aya de una silueta humana que las observaba con detenimiento, la mirada inexpresiva era adornada en sus ojos por un resplandor azulino que le daba una tonalidad tétrica y de otro mundo o dimensión, era sin duda alguna algo aterrador.

Mai Otome Drei

Capitulo 6

La Otome de la Esperanza

En un momento diferente el sonido de las brasas pudo haber sido agradable pero era definitivo que no en este, Maxim pensaba en lo que podrían o deberían hacer, pero todas sus conclusiones llegaban a donde mismo, era seguro que morirían, si lo enfrentaban le facilitarían el trabajo eso ya lo sabían, si intentaban escapar terminaría en un enfrentamiento -¡tsh!- su desesperación era evidente solo de verlo ahí parado, esperando a que pase algo _**acaso esta jugado con nosotras**_ –Izzy- dijo finalmente –debes intentar mandar la información-

La expresión de Izzy cambio por completo, comprendía con exactitud lo que le decía y aun mas lo que estaba apunto de hacer –¡no podrás con el! Dijo de manera desesperada –tenemos que…-

-de nada servirá, tu viste lo que paso cuando peleamos todas contra el, será el mismo resultado, si lo hacemos así por lo menos habrá la oportunidad de que avances algunos metros, tal vez sea suficiente para lograr nuestro objetivo-

-Pero Max-

-Quieres que lo que hizo Ariz sea en vano-

Izzy no supo que decir, hubo un momento de silencio mientras intentaba reordenar sus ideas –esta bien-

-no te preocupes, ya veras que regresare, después de todo soy la Perla #1-

-Ya no-

-¿he?-

-Ahora eres una poderosa Meistar- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de tranquilidad la cual Maxim devolvió de la misma manera

-Muy bien, en cuanto lo ataque corre, tienes que hacerlo lo mas rápido que puedas, no importa lo que pase, gritos, explosiones, lo que sea, tu no te detendrás-

-si-

Una pequeña inhalación y exhalación de aire provino de "Max" mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación –Muy Bien-

¡¡¡MATERIALISE!!!

M.T

Connected

F.H

Robe: Fire Spirit Opal

MATERIALISE

Standing

by

START*

Una luz increíblemente hermosa y calida aprecio en el momento fusionándose con Maxim, el movimiento de las extensiones del cuerpo de la misma producía una llamativa estela de luz al momento que efectuaba su elegante baile, una pequeña llamarada esparció la luz y provoco un leve hundimiento en la zona a la vez que se ponía en posición para atacar.

Izzy observaba la Materialización de Maxim, su cabello rubio cambio ligeramente a un rubio naranja, su robe* era de color rojo con partes naranjas y adornos amarillos, poseía unas botas hasta 10 centímetros debajo de las rodillas, un short de licra roja con adornos dorados en los bordes y una media falda al lado derecho que llegaba poco mas debajo de la rodilla cerrando en punta abruptamente con un pliegue en la zona delantera y trasera de la misma, subía levemente hasta la mitad de los muslos y volvía a alargarse un poco para llegar a la cintura por la parte de atrás de la pierna contraria, el traje parecía ser de una pieza solo tenia abierta parte de la cintura al lado izquierdo y unos guantes cortos de color rojo con anaranjado oscuro, todas las líneas de energía brillaban claramente, logro observar como la miraba de reojo y aunque estuviera intentando evitarlo su preocupación era evidente, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, un momento después una nube de polvo se había levantado e Izzy se encontraba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía intentando no pensar en si era correcto lo que hacia o no y recordando las palabras que le había dicho hacia unos momentos, una pequeña sonrisa salio de su rostro al tiempo que una diminuta lagrima recorría su mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla –La legendaria alma de Shiva, El Ópalo del Espíritu de Fuego la Otome de la esperanza y el amor- dijo de una manera tan suave que apenas se oyó así misma –tienes que regresar Maxy-

El golpe que provoco en su oponente fue devastador, la nube de polvo que se levanto en el momento se disperso a gran velocidad por la onda de choque provocada por ella misma, sin embargo el había salido volando una gran distancia en la cual derribo una gran cantidad de árboles y levanto un camino de escombros cada ves que chocaba al suelo, se incorporo justo al momento que la Otome se encontraba sobre de el apunto de atacarlo de manera directa, un gran agujero apareció en la zona donde golpeo Maxim mientras se mostraba sorprendida por al velocidad de su oponente, -¡SHIVA!- una espada de hoja gruesa se materializo en el momento, -¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- Maxim se lanzo al ataque intentando golpear a su adversario de una manera limpia, de algún modo sin una gema era demasiado fuerte, esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque que lanzaba incluso, la batalla se tornaba tan rápida que apenas si podía ver los movimientos que hacia, _una abertura_, el sonido del impacto fue brutal, el grito del dolor que se escucho reflejo la sorpresa por la que había sido atacada, un pequeño chillido le siguió al tiempo que intentaba tomar aire pero solo logro que un gran chorro de sangre saliera por su boca, sentía claramente el tironeo de sus músculos por el impacto recibido mientras veía como su espada caía al suelo y sentía una calida humedad recorrer su cuello hasta llegar al pecho, nunca había sentido algo como eso, de echo nunca había sido dañada ni siquiera con la brutal cantidad de golpes que recibió mientras tenia su entrenamiento especial con Miss María, Shizuru y la Directora, de pronto el recuerdo de lo que tenia que hacer volvió a su mente, intento golpearlo nuevamente sin ningún éxito, de pronto logro escuchar un tronido similar al de la roca partiéndose la velocidad de aquel sujeto era increíble la había alcanzado directamente en el cuello con su puño y la inercia del impacto provoco que su cuello también chocara con ferocidad en al rodilla, un palpitar constante la molestaba desde el cuello hasta la cabeza su rostro de desesperación había cambiado hacia uno de terror, romperle algún hueso a una Otome era virtualmente imposible amenos que se fuera un igual (Meistar Otome) sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo mientras observaba la fría mirada de aquel que la tenia en esas condiciones, ni siquiera la veía su vista estaba fija en el firmamento _s-será q…ue no ss-soy nada …p…a..ra el,_ sintió un gran golpe a su costado, había recibido una patada en el costado, una gran pared de tierra y rocas se levanto a lo alto del firmamento al estrellarse con la montaña.

Yhoko estaba apunto de entrar al laboratorio cuando se encontró con una Irina sumamente preocupada -¿Yhoko-sensei?- había decidido regresar antes que los demás a Wind -¿Qué ocurre Irina?-

-Detectamos una señal High-order-

-¿de quien?-

-Es Maxim-

-Debió entrar en combate-

-Ese no es el problema-

La mirada de Yhoko reflejaba incertidumbre _¿Qué podría ser tan malo que aya puesto a Irina de ese modo?_ –La energía de Max a disminuido un 73.6%, ¿Cuánto tiempo a peleado?-

-no lleva mas de un par de minutos- dijo Gal

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, Maxim a tenido un entrenamiento diferente a todas las Otomes de la Academia, no puede ser que aya perdido tanta energía en tan poco tiempo-

-No es lo único, parece tener daños masivos en el cuello y abdomen-

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿y la señal de Izzy y Ariz?-

-No hemos recibido nada de ellas, desde la última Materialización-

-¡ghh!-

La nube de polvo cubría gran parte del valle, el tronar de la roca cayendo parecía estar desapareciendo a la oscuridad de la noche, se dispuso a proseguir su camino cuando un par de líneas luminosas cortaron el viento delante de el, un terrible golpe había sido acertado en el mentón por parte de Maxim intento usar el mismo impulso que llevaba para darle mayor fuerza a un segundo ataque con el codo, sin embargo fue tomada por la muñeca momentos antes de intentar hacerlo, la fuerza con la que la agarro fue tal que solo se oyó una gran cantidad de tronidos en el interior de la misma en el momento que la doblo por completo para dislocarle el hombro, el grito fue aterrador y lleno de dolor, sin duda todo lo que intentara seria reflejado en daño hacia ella, _pero ¿Por qué no me a matado? Maldición, apenas si puedo distinguirlo, esto acabara con lo ultimo que me queda de energía pero… creo que no llegare Izzy perdón, espero que ya estés allí_–¡muy bien, si quieres burlarte de mi esta bien, pero no dejare que pases de este lugar, eso es definitivo!-

-¡¡¡SHIVA!!!-

Fire Spirit Opal

Element Expansion

START

La espada se dividió en dos colocándose en ambos brazos, logro arreglarse el hombro mientras esto sucedía, se lanzo directamente intentando golpearlo, cada impacto entre ambos provocaba un gran estruendo y onda de choque que los separaba una distancia considerable, Max logro ver como se abalanzaba hacia ella en el momento que intentaba reponerse del asalto, era evidente que no podría defenderse del siguiente ataque por lo que intento golpearlo, un chorro de sangre fue seguido por un grito de terror al ver lo que había pasado, sin duda cada ataque que ella efectuar se convertiría en daño para si misma, no supo en que momento el contraataque que lanzo fue desviado hacia si misma, el mas de metro y medio de la hoja de la espada se encontraba enterrado por completo en su pierna izquierda, unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Max mientras intentaba mover su propia arma sin tener un gran efecto, las lagrimas se convirtieron en un llanto entrecortado mientras recordaba todo lo que había dicho y la seguridad en que lo menciono, todo era completamente diferente -¡¡AAAAAA!!- un grito de tristeza y rabia salio desde lo profundo de su ser al tiempo que sacaba la hoja de su pierna, no le intereso la cantidad de sangre que broto ni el echo de que su pierna estuviera completamente inutilizada temblando sin parar -¡¡NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES!!-

Fire Spirit Opal

SWORD

SHIVA

Ignition…

III…

Ambas espadas se bañaron con un resplandor amarillento y formaron una estela a manera de x al momento de moverlas para unirlas, la energía que sentía era increíble a tal punto de no poder hacer que tocara una hoja a la otra.

II…

-Espero que esto funcione, si no es así…-

I…

-Izzy te lo encargo-

RELASE

-¡¡¡HHAAAA!!!- ambas hojas se tocaron provocando un destello de luz el cual se incremento al momento de rosar una contra otra separándolas por completo mientras las impulsaba hacia delante, un cegador resplandor apareció en el momento provocando una gran y devastadora explosión que ilumino el valle de manera inmediata.

Izzy seguía corriendo de manera rápida y continua, no sabia exactamente a cuanta distancia estaba del objetivo, sintió un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho mientras corría deteniéndose de inmediato, la atmosfera se sintió pesada de un momento a otro y una luz dorada ilumino el valle por completo, la esfera formada por la onda expansiva desprecio parte de las montañas cercanas y árboles de la zona, el viento provocado era bastante fuerte especialmente para haber llegado a esa distancia, el resplandor se convirtió en un rayo de energía que se dirigía hacia lo alto en un ángulo de casi 45° todo lo que se encontró en tierra cerca del lugar fue incinerado por completo y carbonizado después de la devastadora explosión, Izzel recordó que Maxim nunca usaba sus ataques especiales amenos que fuera lo único que la salvara o los practicara para mejorarlos, intento regresar y ver si podía hacer algo pero antes de hacerlo recordó la promesa que le había echo, _sin importar lo que pase tu llegaras_, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y pedir que estuviera bien para cuando regresara, se disponía a continuar tras comprobar la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido, una enorme explosión se suscito a su espalda dándole solo la oportunidad de voltear para ver como las llamas la alcanzaban para consumirla al momento que todo a su alrededor desaparecía en cenizas congeladas.

-ammmñmñmñn (ronquidos)-

-jaja Neko kami-sama siempre es así verdad-

-je así es, bueno, Ribon-chan, gracias por ayudarme pero creo que ya es hora de que vallas a dormir, mañana proseguiremos con las lecciones ¿si?-

-si, buenas noches Meistar Mai-

-descansa-

Mai miraba con alegría a Ribon mientras se retiraba

-ya empezara todo Mai-

-Miko… ¿he?- lanzo un cuchillo el cual se clavo en uno de los postes -¿Quién esta allí?-

Una silueta conocida salio de entre las sombras en ese momento y se detuvo frente a ella

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Mai-oneesama-

La cara de Mai mostró su sorpresa en el acto –Sara…-


	7. Encuentro Inesperado

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, la primera ves que había ido a Artai paso frío debido al clima extremo que había en el reino, pero ahora era bastante agradable, el permanecer recostada y cobijada entre las colchas le daba una sensación de agrado y gozo que provocaron durmiera de manera relajada.

-Natsuki-chan- una voz susurrante se escuchaba a su lado

-Na-tsu-ki-chan-

-m…mmmhhggm- Natsuki despertó tras el beso que Shizuru le estaba dando

-Sh…Shizuru- dijo mientras se tocaba la boca y se retiraba de donde estaba

-Lo siento Natsuki-chan te veías muy atractiva mientras estabas acostada- dijo con su característica sonrisa-

-o…ok- dijo sonrojada -¿Qué ocurre Shizuru?-

Mai Otome Drei

Capitulo 7

Encuentro Inesperado

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que perdieron contacto?!-

**-solo recibimos un poco de información y datos de materialización, se los estoy enviando-**

Natsuki se mostraba sorprendida con lo que oía, simplemente no lo podía creer

-entonces el…-

**-si, parece que es el causante de todo esto-**

-¡tsh!, Yohko, realiza una evacuación total de la academia-

**-¿evacuación?-**

-si nuestra información es correcta, Garderobe será el primer lugar que ataque, estamos acaro de esas chicas y debemos protegerlas, llama a sus familiares para que vallan por ellas, envía a las que tengan apoyo nuestro a hoteles u hogares de las demas-

**-esta bien, pero eso podrá tomar algo de tiempo-**

-lo se, saldremos de inmediato, llegaremos al anochecer a mas tardar-

**-entendido-**

-una cosa mas, autorizo el uso del manto a partir de ahora, cualquier cosa has que las alumnas materialicen-

**-si Directora-**

-Informen a la reina Mashiro lo sucedido y prepárense para salir-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Informare lo sucedido a los demás gobernantes…-

-¿Qué ocurre Yohko-sensei?-

-La directora ordeno una evacuación total de la Academia, Miss María, cree, ¿Qué logremos salir de esto?-

-hemos logrado sobrevivir a otras catástrofes y esta es una que lograremos vencer, no debería ser tan desconfiada doctora, usted sabe e poder que poseen estas chicas, sera mejor que empecemos a informar entre mas rápido las saquemos será mejor

-si tiene razón-

-hump, se supone que saldríamos de inmediato, en donde diablos se metió Natsuki-

-no has cambiado nada Nao-sempai- dijo Arika con rostro de alegría

-¡jum! ¿He? Valla, ya era hora de que llegaras-

Natsuki ignoro el comentario de Nao y la paso de largo mientras se dirigía a su recamara junto con Shizuru de una manera un tanto extraña.

El vehiculo donde se movían era usado normalmente solo por el personal de Garderobe, poesía estancias bastante agradables y cómodas así como decorados de apariencia valiosa, el ronroneo de los motores provocaba una sensación de relajación algo que le parecía agradable a Natsuki

-fuu-

-he, Shizuru-

-¿Qué ocurre Natsuki?-

-Los lideres han decidido enfrentarse a esta situación solos, consideraron que si Garderobe actuaba por cuenta propia arriesgando a sus Otomes sin consultarlo ellos podrían actuar de la misma manera, salvo la retiración temporal de la limitación Otome todo lo demás fue una perdida de tiempo-

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-atacar en cuanto sea necesario, Zipang y Artai se mantendrán Neutrales ante esta situación-

-….-

-no se que hacer Shizuru-

-¿Maaya-san?-

-Nina, cuanto tiempo-

-lo mismo digo, creí que estarías con Akane-oneesama-

-debería, pero esto es mas importante ahora, además, ya me encargue de ese asunto, por lo menos temporalmente- dijo mientras reía de una manera picara

-escuche que te convertiste en una Otome de Wind

-… si así es-

-no creí que siguieras usando la Gema, pero estoy segura que tomaste la decisión correcta-

-eso espero, aun cuando duermo, puedo verlo claramente….

-…-

-en lo que puedo, pude!, convertirme-

-je-

-¿?-

-ya deberías dejar eso atrás Nina, todo eso ocurrió por que Nagi te uso, no deberías seguir atormentándote, eres una gran chica y una poderosa Otome, sigue adelante-

La cara de Nina dejo ver una pequeña seña de tranquilidad mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro, definitivamente las Columnas eran diferentes a como se mostraban normalmente, pudiendo ser, serias e inteligentes.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿he?-

A la distancia una gran cantidad de destellos era claramente visibles

El tableteo de los pasos esta constante y veloces, Maaya intentaba correr lo mas rápido que podía mientras esquivaba todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, vio a Natsuki y Shizuru observando el espectáculo que se observaba a la distancia.

-Directora-

-si, lo se- dijo mientras veía a la distancia

-Directora-

-¿Yohko?-

-Nec…os e vu…a de inmed…to ten..s ….emas es…os …ndo ataca… Ma… Sara y Miss Maria no pued… c…n…a el riko-s…sei …ta inco…, Directora necesitamos que…… ¡ayuda!-

-¡Yohko!, ¡Yohko! responde- la interferencia que se escuchaba en el transmisor desesperaba a Natsuki como nunca lo había sentido

-Shizuru-

-si, lo se-

-¡Que!-

-Mashiro-sama necesitamos que se quede aquí, no es seguro, Nao se quedara a cuidarla junto con sus Otome-

-heeeeee, pero…-

-Arika, no es momento para esto- dijo Nina seriamente –entiendelo-

-ummmm…-

-Maaya, informa de la situación a Aries-

-No ahí contacto en esta zona-

-lo se, tendrás que regresar, creí que estaríamos en Wind antes de que sucediera para preparar una defensa pero creo que ya no fue posible-

-muy bien, Shizuru-

-si-

¡¡¡MATERIALISE!!!

N.K

Connected

F.H

Robe: Ice Silver Crystal

MATERIALISE

Standing

by

START

¡¡¡MATERIALISE!!!

S.V

Connected

F.H

Robe: AMETHYST

MATERIALISE

Standing

by

START

-Shizuru-

-Si, Natsuki-

-¿Crees que podamos con esto?-

-no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo te protegeré-

-Bueno, será mejor que yo también me valla, Sara debería estar aquí, Arika, Nina, tengan cuidado-

-si, Maaya-san-

Arika solo apretaba sus puños.

Una enorme explosión se diviso al centro de la ciudad, el combate se tornaba tedioso y largo pedazos de cristal y piedra salieron volando cuando Sara se estrello contra uno de los edificios.

-Meistar Sara ha sufrido un 60% de daño-

-¿Como es posible?-

-¿gh! Es demasiado fuerte que a… ¡AAAAAA!- el aterrador grito fue seguido de un gran estruendo y nubes de polvo que se elevaban en lo alto de la ciudad, el antifaz de Sara se cerro al momento que se camuflaje haba en el ambiente, el sonido del aire siendo cortada por objetos afilados fue lo único que se pudo distinguir, sin embargo el ataque de Sara había fallado por alguna razón, su objetivo había desaparecido, un gemido salio de la boca de Sara era algo parecido a un grito pero sofocado por una gran presión, habia sido atacada por la espalda de un momento a otro se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de el, fue tanta la fuerza que su hombro derecho se disloco solo pudiendo soltar un grito de dolor, sentía claramente como su cuello estaba empezando a despedazarse por la fuerza con la que estaba siendo sujetada, pequeños tronidos se oían leve pero claramente.

-Meistar Sara, disminuyendo hasta un 10%, 9, 8, 5%-

-La va a matar- dijo Yohko completamente angustiada

-se suponía que no tenia la fuerza para durar tanto en combate como es que esta pasando esto-

-debió encontrar una fuente de energía-

-gghaa aaaggg… a…- Sara sentía como su fuerza la dejaba, su brazo izquierdo con el que había intentado retirar el del enemigo había quedado a su costado sin fuerza alguna, su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse por la falta de vitalidad, era evidente que este seria su fin.

Dos explosiones sonaron a su espalda, sintió como se precipitaba al suelo y chocaba en el, de pronto unos pequeños puntos luminosos se desprendían de ella con su silueta, había perdido su transformación, pero por alguna razón seguía viva, oyó como alguien se colocaba a su izquierda y avanzaba asía ella –creo, que ahora si acabo- murmuro para si misma.

-¿he? one…sa …ma- dijo suavemente mientras quedaba inconsciente

-¡Sara!-

Continuara…


	8. Al Final solo es un Sueño

Las explosiones sonaban por doquier, la terrible batalla había traído una devastación desoladora a los habitantes de Windbloom, Sara recordaba sus tiempos en la academia, lo bien que la había pasado con sus amigas y como Mai impedía que hiciera su trabajo para ir a divertirse por el campus o a la ciudad a pesar del enfado de Natsuki y los reproches de Miss Maria, aun así, fue feliz.

El duro golpe hizo que Sara regresara a su realidad, estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo a la espera de recibir el golpe de gracia, oyó como alguien se detuvo cerca de ella, fue un sonido parecido a cuando alguien brinca de un desnivel y cae en concreto lleno de tierra, los pasos que le siguieron se acercaban a ella, ya solo le quedaba esperar, su agitada respiración era cada ves mas clara, tenia un nudo en la garganta y el pecho le pesaba, no podía oír mas aya de los pasos y su corazón bombeando al máximo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza al momento de soltar pequeños y pausados llantos, no podía moverse, tenia el cuello prácticamente desecho, el brazo derecho inhabilitado y la caída la lastimo demasiado en todo el cuerpo, además su traje había desaparecido, los escasos segundos que duro el sonido de la caminata fueron increíblemente largos hasta que se detuvieron a su lado.

-¿Sara?-

Esa voz familiar provoco que Sara volteara lo mas rápido que pudo y una leve pero agradable sonrisa salio de su ser.

-M-Mai o…ne…sa…ma…- dijo suavemente antes de quedara completamente inconsciente

-¡SARA!-

Mai Otome Drei

Capitulo 8

Al final solo es un sueño

El combate era difícil pero sabia que no podía dejarse vencer, ella era la única que se encontraba combatiendo en ese momento y la seguridad de Garderobe era la prioridad, simplemente no podía hacerse a un lado.

-¡Maldición!-

Miss María se preparaba a recibir el impacto cuando una enorme onda de calor llego hasta ella, de un momento a otro había sido salvada

-Mai-

-lamento llegar tarde-dijo con tono de tristeza

-se ha vuelto muy común en ti Mais…- el dolor que la invadió fue inmediato, -Sara- el rostro apacible de Sara en los brazos de Mai había preocupado a Miss María estaba inconciente o acaso…

-llévenla adentro- dijo Mai a las jóvenes Otome que se encontraban en el lugar

-¡¡Sara-oneesama!!-

-no se preocupen estará bien solo llévenla con yhoko-sensei, yo me encargare del resto-

-¡he!-

-Mai, esto es diferente a todo o que has enfrentado ni siquiera Yuna se le compara, parece alimentarse de la energía de sus oponentes conforme avanza la batalla, es posible que tu…

-lo se-

-he…-

-pero tengo que hacerlo-

-confiamos en ti Maistar Mai-

-si-

-¡ahí viene! Ocúltense-

El impacto entre Mai y su oponente fue impresionante el solo ruido reflejaba lo feroz que seria la batalla.

Dos haces de luz se veían a la distancia chocando uno contra otro, no sabia quien era pero debían asegurarse de llegar lo mas rápido posible, la batalla era directamente sobre Windbloom y si no se hacia algo por terminarla habría muchas bajas.

El rostro de Arika reflejaba el enfado y preocupación que sentía

-¿Arika?-

-¿he?- Nina…Chan-

-Se lo que sientes, pero debes confiar en la Directora y en Shizuru-san, se que ellas podrán…-

-lo se, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento-

-…-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAA!!!!- El combate era explosivo y sumamente rápido, lo único que se lograba ver eran los destellos de luz y sus estelas dejadas después de un impacto, la velocidad impedía seguir los movimientos solo permitiendo escuchar y mover la mirada de un lado a otro intentando seguirlo

Mai intentaba golpearlo sin embargo siempre era detenida o cegada por al velocidad a la que se movía -¿Cómo alguien puede moverse así?- pensó inmediatamente al momento que se lanzaba nuevamente en su contra intentado golpearlo, fue en este momento en el que la rodeo y ataco por la espalda arrojándola al suelo del cual se levanto rápidamente.

Robe: Fire String Ruby

Element Ignition

START

Dos aros dorados y rodeados de fuego aparecieron en sus muñecas, los cuales arrojo rápidamente

-¡¡he!!-

No supo como fue pero su ataque había sido eludido fácilmente su elemento había desaparecido –n…no puede ser-

El sonido de destrucción era único en las cercanías, las casas incendiándose y la gente gritando sin duda algo terrorífico, de pronto algo la hizo volver al momento, había desaparecido, ya no se encontraba en frente -¿Dónde esta?- se dijo a si misma, un grito ahogado seguido de un chillido salio de la boca de Mai, había sido golpeada por el abdomen sin darse cuenta y arrojada a gran velocidad contra los edificios que se encontraban en las cercanías provocando un gran estruendo el cual fue seguido por un grito terrorífico por el golpe que le propino una ves había sido clavada entre los muros provocando un agujero de lado a lado en la construcción y un cráter en tierra en las cercanías del monumento de Garderobe, el dolor que sentía Mai era como ningún que había sentido antes, había intentado levantarse pero el gasto de energía sus heridas y el terror que sentía se lo impedían, jamás había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, nunca había sido derrotada tan rápido de echo la única persona que la había derrotado era Mikoto, la incertidumbre la invadió de manera inmediata, una columna de polvo y piedra salio volando hacia lo alto seguido de un grito terrorífico, había sido atacada por esa criatura quien clavo su rodilla contra la espalda de Mai quien sintió como sus huesos eran despedazados por completo, la mirada de terror que Mai dejaba ver era horrible los ojos blanquecinos denotaban lo que sucedía, estaba prácticamente noqueada al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar lagrimas.

Las jóvenes Otomes no odian creer lo que veían, Mai una de las Otome mas respetadas del planeta estaba siendo acabada por completo

Un resplandor segador apareció en lo alto mientras Mai intentaba recuperarse

-Ahí un aumento de energía en el blanco- dijo Yhoko

-no puede ser, ese ataque es-

-Yhoko-sensei, la energía se sale de las graficas-

-o no, Mai-

Un rayo de fuego salio disparado con gran fuerza en contra de Mai, la explosión provoco una onda expansiva de gran magnitud provocando un enorme cráter y cuarteadoras en los edificios, las Otome vieron aterrorizadas como Mai recibía el ataque de manera directa, de pronto, algo se impacto contra la pared del edificio en el que se encontraban

-Mai-san-

-hu, fa…fallo-dijo levemente

-Tenemos que ayudarla-

-¡¡NO!!-

-Mai-oneesama-

-tienen que irse de aquí ¡¡ahora!!- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse

-pero nee-san-

-solo háganlo, la próxima vez no fallara, las matara a todas-

El mismo resplandor de hace unos momentos aparecía nuevamente, e preparaba para atacarla y esta ves era seguro que acertaría, el terror que había sentido hacia un momento regreso de manera inédita, no podía moverse ni proteger a las jóvenes Otome, -por favor reacciona, reacciona, ¡¡reacciona!!- pensó en el momento

-¡¡VALLANSEE!!-

Una terrible explosión se suscito de inmediato pero nada paso

-¿que fue eso?-

-he-

El sonido de algo impactando contra el suelo hizo que reaccionaran, había sido tirado, pero ¿que fue quien lo hizo?

-Directora, Shizuru-san-

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, ¿estas bien Mai? Siempre lo haces todo de manera imprudente-

-je, me da gusto verte Natsuki-

-descansa, ahora nosotras nos encargaremos-

-Directora creo que por fin hemos identificado el blanco… descubrimos que ella…-

-¡Yhoko! ¿me escuchas? ¿Yhoko?-

-Dijo ella, crei que era varon- menciono Mai

-lo cierto es que no hemos visto su rostro asi que…-

-Natsuki, mira-

-es como si nos estuviera esperando, vamos-

-¡Shizuru-san, Directora!-

-¿he?, Arika ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-no podía dejar que pelearan solas contra el y menos si mata gente inocente-

-Nao, te dije que…-

-si lo se, pero quien podría resistirse a esa linda e inocente carita no crees-

-¡¡NAO!!-

-eso ya no importa tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Nina

Las 5 Otome se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, si el había derrotado a 6 Maistar Otome es que era poderoso debían detenerlo ahora, antes que adquiriera lo poderes del Diamante o la Weaver

Natsuki y Nina se lanzaron hacia el con gran velocidad intentando atacarlo por delante y detrás sin embargo logro esquivarlas Nao y Shizuru le cerraron el paso por arriba y Arika la ataco por debajo, el combate era excepcional y aun mas lo era el como podía esquivar tantos ataques simultáneos a la vez, definitivamente no era humano y no era alguien con el poder de las Otome, era algo mas.

-¡CARGA CARTUCHO DE PLATA!-

-¡FUEGO!-

Un potente rayo azul salio disparado directo hacia el objetivo, este intento esquivarlo pero fue detenido por al red de Nao y agarrado fuertemente por el látigo de Shizuru, el impacto fue devastador y una enorme explosión ocurrió de inmediato al momento que Arika y Nina lanzaban sus ataques de manera simultanea, la bola de fuego y humo creció casi alcanzando el triple de lo que había sido inicialmente, parecía que lo habían logrado.

Un terrible golpe se escucho junto a Arika, Nao había sido alcanzada y arrojada contra el suelo, de pronta y sin darse cuenta en que momento Nina había caído en el castillo de manera brutal, Natsuki empezó a pelear en cuanto lo vio, era rápido y ágil no se explicaba como es que Mai haba soportado pelear contra el sin duda era un oponente formidable, los golpes de Natsuki eran ágiles y bien llevado acabo combinándolos con patadas y usando su elemento de manera perfecta, sin embargo, la velocidad fuerza de su oponente le impedían asestar algún golpe por lo menos de manera contundente, un rayo de energía dorado salio de la nada estrellándola contra los ahora destruidos edificios de la ciudad, Shizuru y Arika combatieron hombro con hombro sin lograr mayores resultados el ataque a distancia de Shizuru no funcionaba con el e incluso le dio una ventaja dándole la oportunidad de agarrar su elemento y arrastrarla hacia el mismo proporcionándole la oportunidad de asestar un golpe con gran fuerza.

Robe: Zafiro del Celo Azul

Colmillo del Cielo Azul

Iniciar

Un fino rayo de luz apareció a una velocidad inconcebible, aun así el ataque había fallado, no supo como o en que momento había logrado agarrar el colmillo por la punta con ambas manos y lo había destruido, tomo a Arika por el cuello y la golpeo en el estomago para después golpearla e la espalda y mandarla directo hacia tierra donde se estrello en el castillo de Fuuka

Mashiro sentía el dolor por el que pasaban sus Otome ambas habían sido golpeadas brutalmente pero seguían con vida habían divisado a la distancia donde habían caído y decidió ir lo mas rápido posible al castillo, aunque la distancia a la que se encontraba no era muy favorable.

El sonido del impacto logro despertarla por completo, a pesar de estar mal herida intento levantarse al ver quien era la que había caído cerca de ella

-A…rika-

Pudo ponerse de rodillas justo en el momento en que algo o alguien apareció frente a ella, no lo podía creer, era demasiado rápido y al parecer también muy fuerte ¿Quién diablos es? Se dijo a si misma, apenas se puso de pie cuando la criatura la tomo por el cuello y la apretó con brutalidad, sintió como estaba apunto de rompérselo o de separar su cabeza del cuerpo sin embargo un dolor poco conocido apareció en ella, sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo y una fluctuación de energía empezó a emanar dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia aquel ser que la tomaba.

-¿Q…que pasa?-logro decir levemente

-¡¡Nina!!-

El grito de Arika logro que volviera un poco la mirada para verla, se había lanzado en contra de su oponente a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba

Arika intento incorporarse, apenas si distinguía el sonido de las rocas chocando entre ellas cuando vio a Nina siendo tomada por el cuello, un resplandor rojizo y azul se vio emanar de ambos cuerpos y ser absorbidos por completo por el de esa cosa, no podía permitir que la matara, jamás lo aria –¡¡NINA!!- dijo mientras se lanzaba directo contra el, un terrible golpe la ensarto directo contra el muro, había sido diferente a los demás, macizo y fuerte completamente superior, aun así decidió hacerlo de nuevo pero esta ves también fallaría, la tomo por la cara y un brillante rallo de energía salio de su mano destruyendo parte del castillo y llevándose con el a Arika.

-¡¡NOOO!!- la había matado

La fuerza desaparecía del cuerpo de Nina y su piel se volvía pálida y fría como un cadáver había perdido todo rastro de energía y callo rendida y sin poder moverse a los pies de dicha criatura por alguna razón sentía que moriría.

Un resplandor verdusco aprecio en el cuerpo de Mashiro mientras esta se desmayaba el dolor que la invadía era terrible y sentía como su fuerza la abandonaba no podía creerlo, sus Otome habían sido derrotadas por completo y ella las acompañaría en su viaje –aun así, no me arrepiento, Ari…ka-dijo finalmente

-¿Q-Que ocurrio?- dijo Natsuki mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Natsuki-

-¿he? Shizuru, Nao-

El sonido de las llamas era inconfundible, las columnas de humo se elevaban en lo alto mientras las 3 Otome intentaban asimilar lo que había pasado

-Nina y Arika, ¡No puede ser! ¿En donde están? Yhoko necesito la posición de Arika y Nina, Yhoko, ¿Yhoko?-

No tenemos contacto con Garderobe- dijo Natsuki tran tranquila como siempre

-Pero…-

Una terrible explosión interrumpió a Natsuki en el momento, la rafaga de viento elevo una muralla de escombros.

-¡¡¿Que demonios es eso?!!- la voz de Nao sonaba completamente llena de incertidumbre y temor

-esas son…- dijo Shizuru sorprendida

Dos columnas de fuego se elevaban en lo alto adquiriendo una forma familiar en el acto

-Alas…Drei-

Continuara…


	9. El despertar de la Diosa

La alarma de la instalación no dejaba de sonar insasiantemente, todos corrían de aquí para aya mientras las luces rojas acaparaban la visión en el recinto.

-tenemos que comunicárselo a la directora, Irina, ¿Cómo vas con el transmisor?-

-muy mal, no recibe ni manda alguna señal, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-según parece ella interfiere con todas las comunicaciones, si es como me temo, también bloqueara a Shinso y la directora y las demás no podrán…debemos hallar la forma de decírselos, no deben permitir que obtenga mas poder…- la sacudida interrumpió a Yhoko antes de terminar de hablar y la arrojo contra los escritorios que allí se encontraban golpeándose un costado del abdomen, el dolor que sintió en el momento fue terrible, pero lo fue aun mas el echo de no saber lo que ocurría-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo finalmente

Dos enormes alas de un color brillante el cual reflejaba su enorme calor, emergían del castillo de Wind cargando una silueta en el centro, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían era impresionante y majestuoso, o lo seria de no ser por la destrucción y muerte que había traído antes, Natsuki intentaba ponerse de pie al momento que la divisaba, preguntándose ¿Dónde estarían Arika y Nina? Sin embargo el espectáculo borraba todos esos malos pensamientos de su mente definitivamente era ella -…Drei-

Mai Otome Drei

Cap 9

El Despertar de la Diosa/Al final solo es un sueño II

El viento soplaba con fuerza, el rugir de las llamas era opacado por los gritos de las personas, "¡corran!" se oía por doquier mientras una multitud desenfrenada intentaba huir de lo que allí pasaba, una enorme explosión se suscito en el castillo de Fuuka destruyéndolo por completo, las 4 Columnas que pelearon habían sido derrotadas y el Zafiro del Cielo Azul no se encontraba por ningún lado, las esperanzas decaían cada ves mas en la ciudad sin saber el por que de ese ataque, una onda de calor se sintió inmediatamente seguida de una gran explosión, gran parte de la ciudad había desaparecido en un momento, ondas de distorsión se notaron inmediatamente en aquel ser que se encontraba en lo alto y eran seguidas por cegadores rayos que atravesaban paredes y destruían todo a su paso.

Desde la distancia, el resplandor de las explosiones era visto con claridad, iluminando el cielo por completo

-parece que ha empezado- dijo Mikoto mientras observaba el horizonte de manera preocupada.

-Tenemos que llegar a Garderobe- La voz de Natsuki apenas se escucho con el ruido de las explosiones y la gente huyendo, Nao se encontraba herida y Shizuru intentaba ayudarla para no dejarla atrás –creo que será mejor que te adelantes Natsuki- dijo finalmente –no, siempre me proteges y te preocupas por mi, creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor de algún modo-

-mi Natsuki nunca hace caso, cierto- dijo tranquilamente demostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

Faltaba poco para llegar al mausoleo cuando una explosión mas las arrojo al suelo, habían sido atacadas directamente por el -¡¡NATSUKI!!- logro escuchar el grito de Shizuru antes de caer al suelo, lo cual fue seguido de un aterrador grito de dolor, Natsuki escuchaba como las piedras golpeaban el suelo, era un sonido hueco y sin sentido pero fue hasta ver la escena que le seguirá que se aterro, ahí se encontraba Shizuru, tirada en medio de un gran agujero rodeada de sangre y siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de esa chica, la había salvado nuevamente y ella no se dio cuenta, nunca había podido devolverle el favor, -pero… Shizuru- dijo levemente –no es posible, Shizuru, ¡Shizuru! ¡¡SHIZURU!!- las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Natsuki al ver tan aterrador suceso, el miedo que sentía la paralizaba por completo no podía reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, la joven que se encontraba ahí, parada sobre de ella solo la veía y no parecía demostrar ningún gesto de compasión, de pronto un sonido sordo se escucho, Nao se había abalanzado hacia ella y logro golpearla, sin su robe el ataque fue inútil, un leve grito se escucho de manera inmediata antes del sonido de las piedras derrumbándose, no supo con exactitud que fue lo que paso, pero ella se encontraba nuevamente sola allí abajo, era una chica bella sus ojos rojizos hermosos poseían una mirada fría como el hielo y un cuerpo que parecía tallado a mano con el mas mínimo detalle, su cabello azulado se veía sumamente sedoso y brillante, su traje, formado por aquello que fueron sus alas, era de un color azul claro con juegos de color blanco, poseía unas botas altas y una pequeña falda, su cintura quedaba expuesta pero rodeada por pliegues de color blanquecinos que llegaban a su pecho el cual era cubierto por completo, era increíble como el brillo fosforescente resaltaba la hermosura de tal mujer, pero tal belleza y majestuosidad eran opacadas por el aire a muerte y sed de venganza, definitivamente lo deseaba, matarlas a todas, lentamente volteo a ver a Natsuki, antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella dejando el cuerpo de Shizuru inerte en el suelo, moriría, ella lo sabia.

El estruendo del choque y del edificio derrumbándose la despertó de inmediato, hace unos momentos estaba apunto de ser atacada por ella y al siguiente… una silueta conocida apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Disculpa por haber llegado tarde-

-Mai-

-ahora me toca a mí encargarme de esto-

-eso es imposible el va a…-

-llévate a Shizuru-san, es posible que Yhoko pueda hacer algo-

-¡MAI!-

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo con su clásica sonrisa –después de todo, soy la Otome Legendaria, ¿no es así?-

-…-

El ataque de Mai fue sorpresivo y rápido, Natsuki no se dio cuenta de en que momento había empezado pero el impacto que se escucho después fue increíble, fue en esos momentos cuando aprovecho para recoger a Shizuru y Nao y encaminarse al mausoleo nuevamente.

Mai se lanzo con fuerza en contra de ella –No me importa que seas una mítica Otome, ¡no dejare que sigas haciendo esto!-

M.T

Connected

Unknown

Robe: Fire String Ruby

ELEMENT

IGNITION

Standing by

START

Dos aros de fuego salieron de las muñecas de Mai lanzándolas a gran velocidad, un terrible golpe fue asestado contra la mandíbula de Mai arrojándola a una gran distancia, los ataques de Drei eran rápidos a tal punto de que apenas podía verlos, y esquivarlos, sin embargo cada contra ataque era repelido fácilmente por ella y daba una oportunidad de rematar a Mai, los golpes que estaba recibiendo eran increíbles, el golpe que le asesto en el estomago fue con tanta fuerza que la dejo sin aire y fue seguido de un codazo en la cabeza que la mando directo al suelo, estuvo apunto de impactar contra la tierra cuando fue detenida por la rodilla de Drei el grito que soltó fue mas parecido a un aullido lleno de dolor y sufrimiento por la impotencia y los ataque s que recibía contra los cuales no podía hacer nada –Estorbas- dijo finalmente, la manera en que lo dijo aterro a Mai quien no podía moverse, estaba siendo sujetada por la bufanda de su robe sin la posibilidad de defenderse, solo podía ver los movimientos de su oponente y como su cara no reflejaba expresión alguna –Muere- dijo, seguida de un rayo de energía que impacto de lleno en contra de la poseedora del Collar de Fuego lanzándola por el aire dejando una estela luminosa a su paso.

El dolor que sintió fue increíble, es como si algún taladro estuviera perforando su piel sin detenerse mientras la empuja y golpea con fuerza, logro soltar un grito cuando se estrello en contra de la barrera del Valle Negro abriéndola por completo, la bola de fuego donde se encontraba Mai choco directamente contra la montaña principal de la montaña de la diosa gato, sentía sus huesos desechos había sido atacada despiadadamente y había chocado en contra de la barrera protectora del valle sin duda no sobrevivirá a esa batalla –parece que volví a fallar- dijo mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos _parece que no soy tan fuerte como pensaban Natsuki…_

-¿Q-que fue lo que ocurrió? Mai- Natsuki había visto a Mai pelea desesperadamente, sin embargo tras ese rayo de energía todo parecía haberse calmado, solo pudo desearle buena suerte antes de seguir su camino, pero, algo atrajo su atención, Drei comenzó a dirigirse hacia la Montaña de la Diosa Gato

-Directora ¿me escucha?-

-¿Yhoko? Como es que…-

-Parece ser que ella despide un gran campo magnético e impide la transmisión de datos cuando esta cerca, suponemos que se alejo puesto que todos los sistemas regresaron a la normalidad.

-asi es- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el Mausoleo –se dirige hacia el Valle Negro-

-…-

-¿Yhoko?-

-si llega a ese lugar… no tendremos oportunidad de sobrevivir-

-¡¿a que te refieres?!-

-El Valle Negro es el lugar donde la tecnología antigua fue creada, una tecnología mas avanzada a la que poseemos se encuentra allí, si nuestra información es correcta, ella destruirá el lugar y absorberá la información que ahí se encuentra, se ara sumamente poderosa-

-creí que la misión de Drei era protegernos, no destruirnos ¿Por qué…?-

-Nao-

-Ella no es Drei-

-¿Qué? ¿entonces…?-

-Encontramos datos escondidos y encriptados que datan de antes de la colonia, según parece ella fue creada en las investigaciones para reproducir un poder legendario, el poder para degenerar materia, sin embargo sus experimentos sobrepasaron lo esperado y la crearon a ella, un ser artificial capaz de absorber y materializar todo aquello que desee, algo similar a las Otome que solo las mujeres podían poseer-

-¿entonces por que pensar que era varón?-

-no conocíamos todos los detalles, la leyenda de Drei data de hace mas de 300 años parece ser que algo de la historia original se perdió fue llenado con eso-

-¿Quiénes eran ellas?-

-las únicas con el poder verdadero de las Otome y el secreto de los Slave, aquellas conocidas como HiME-

-Hi-ME…-

-Parece ser que ella fue creada para sustituir a los androides y seres humanos en las guerras, algo asi como un arma secreta similar a la creación de las Súper Maistar GEM, pero fue tanto el poder que poseía que se salio de control y provoco la decadencia tecnológica del planeta hasta la aparición del Drei-

-he-

-no estoy muy segura puesto que falta información, pero párese ser que Drei, es una Gema similar a las Otome-

…

Un terrible estruendo saco a Natsuki del transe en que se encontraba, a la distancia lo observaba, comenzaba la destrucción y lo que parecía ser el final de la raza humana

Rayos de fuego eran lanzados en contra de las personas que intentaban huir desesperadamente, las explosiones y los gritos de la gente dejaban ver un panorama aterrador, el ejercito de Aries que se encontraba en el lugar intentaba ordenar una evacuación y detener lo mas posible a dicha amenaza pero eso fue inútil, fueron diezmados por completo mas aya de sus esfuerzos

_Eres el primer pilar en el orden, ¿acaso no te da gusto eso?_

_-claro que si, eso me acerca a mi sueño pero…-_

_-estas preocupada por el-_

_-yo se lo prometí, ayudarlo y_ ser una de las mas grandes Otome- dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos –no me puedo rendir, no aun- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse y observaba el resultado de la ultima batalla –tengo que terminarlo, ¡ahora! –

El choque de los puños provoco que una gran esfera de luz se formara de inmediato Mai lanzo un grito de dolor al ver como su mano quedaba desecha por el impacto, fue golpeada nuevamente por el abdomen y lanzada de vuelta a tierra, sin embargo, la velocidad de su enemiga era tanta que fue rematada varias veces en el aire –No puedo contra ella- se dijo a si misma antes de caer en la estancia de su casa, agito la cabeza rápidamente para intentar regresar en si, vio como todos los Schwaraz corrían intentando escapar, -Drei… Ribon-chan- la habia tomado por la parte trasera de su ropa y levantado, se allaba inconsciente pero no por ello en menor peligro -¡déjala!- dijo desesperadamente antes de abalanzarse en contra de ella, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, fue golpeada y arrojada en contra de la casa nuevamente, estaba demasiado débil para seguir peleando, no podría ayudar a Ribon por mas que lo deseara, de pronto el sonido de un metal fino y delgado sonó antes del abrumador choque con la tierra, Mikoto la había golpeado y salvado a Ribon –Ahora Mai- dijo mientras se la llevaba corriendo del lugar

-Gracias Mikoto-

Mai se elevo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ver con claridad donde se hallaba su objetivo, se había levantado rápidamente y empezó a perseguirla sin embargo tenia suficiente tiempo, era momento de atacarla con todo lo que tuviera, era su ultima oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría por nada, un aro de fuego gigante apareció del cinturón de Mai lo atravesó y una gran bola de fuego salio disparada a gran velocidad contra Drei, sin embargo el contra ataque de esta ultima consistió en una espada de gran tamaño iluminada por fuego azul que la disparo directo en contra de Mai, el choque de ambas energías fue tan devastador que todo en tierra fue destruido por la onda expansiva _Lo siento, Takumi_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que su gema se rompiera y de la gran explosión que ilumino el cielo por completo apartando las nubes y dejándolo despejado de manera inmediata.

Un pequeño vibrar sacudió el laboratorio de Yhoko -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Natsuki consternada, dos pantallas se encendieron de inmediato dejando ver la terrible explosión que se suscito en la Montaña de la Diosa Gato –Mai- dijo inmediatamente –lo, lo logro-

-¿pero donde esta?-

-no se recibe señal de su robe-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Las llamas restantes del choque comenzaron a acumularse en lo alto, una silueta comenzó a formarse apartar de ellas no lo podían creer, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían era ella, -Morrigan*-

Un rayo salio disparado hacia abajo en contra de la montaña desapareciéndola por completo y devastando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor, la montaña había desaparecido

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-La montaña, desapareció por completo

El pequeño punto luminoso que se encontraba en la pantalla comenzó a moverse rápidamente, de un momento a otro la cámara por la que se veía había dejado de funcionar, era definitivo ella se acercaba, todos salieron del recinto para ver lo que pasaría, allí estaba un pequeño punto azul estático en lo mas alto del cielo, fue entonces cuando sucedió, un gran destello ilumino nuevamente el cielo y una terrible explosión sucedió en la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, Windbloom y Garderobe habían sido destruidas.

-Ya veo- Nagi observaba atentamente a través de la ventana mientras dejaba ver una leve sonrisa, se recargo en su sofá de manera pensativa –parece que asi empiesa todo, ¿no es así? Mai-HiME-

*Morrigan- diosa celta de la muerte se presenta como un cuervo negro en todas las batallas


	10. Capitulo Extra: Una Bella Esperanza

Mai Otome

Extra

Una bella esperanza

Dos pequeñas niñas corrían en lo profundo del bosque, había empezado a incendiarse desde hacia poco y era común ver columnas de fuego por doquier, pero, por alguna razón, estas eran diferentes, llamas de color rojizo se elevaban en lo alto, la primera de ellas una pequeña de tez morena y de alrededor de 7 años había llegado primero a un gran cráter que allí se encontraba, había visto algo increíble y corrió directo al campamento para notificar de su hallazgo, una joven hermosa, casi sin ropajes se encontraba cubierta y protegida por las llamas, sus cabellos rojo intensos se camuflaje haban fácilmente con ellas y su escultural figura podía enamorar al cualquiera que la viera, -¡¿por aquí!- dijo la pequeña, aquellos que los acompañaban llegaron de inmediato y la vieron, el escenario perfecto para una diosa, para alguien como ella –es una Otome ¿verdad?- dijo una de las pequeñas.

-no, no lo es, es algo diferente-

El bajo hasta donde se encontraba y toco su frente con timidez, las llamas en el lugar eran tan calidas como su piel y no parecían quemara nadie o a nada en el lugar, no sabia si estaría viva o muerta pero parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente sin duda alguna era hermosa.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto uno de sus acompañantes -¿crees que…?

-no, eso seria imposible-

-pero tu lo has oído, tu viste lo que paso-

-¡si lo se! Pero esto es imposible no puede ser ella, no puede ser…-

Drei


End file.
